Cursed
by nurdgurl714
Summary: After a precarious situation puts them together, Sesshomaru and Miroku start to view each other in a different light.  Are they ready for what these emotions will entail? As new enemies emerge their perseverance will be put to the test. YAIO SessXMiro
1. The Seal

**OK guys, this is my first **_**Inuyasha**_** fanfic, so be gentle. I am actually new to Inuyasha, but I like it so I will try this out. This story is dedicated to two special ladies: **_**Time on my hands**_** for introducing me to **_**Inuyasha**_** and to **_**Sonata Rapp **_**for pointing out some Sess/Miroku fanfics for me to read. I totally love this pairing now so I had to try my hand at it.**

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha demanded of his older half-brother. As usual, Sesshomaru had just barged in on them without preamble. "Why are you here?"

"I have no business with you," Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"That's surprising," Inuyasha snorted. "You sure you haven't come after _Tesseiga_ again?" Now that they had defeated Naraku and Sesshomaru had obtained _Bakusaiga_ he had challenged Inuyasha several times to see which sword was stronger; usually ending in a draw. Inuyasha would never admit out loud that not only was _Bakusaiga_ probably stronger but that Sesshomaru was the better swordsman. But Sesshomaru hadn't completely mastered _Bakusaiga_ yet so it was only a matter of time before he would be able to best Inuyasha.

"There is no need for that. I have already demonstrated that I wield a more powerful weapon and my skills are far superior to your own."

Inuyasha growled irritatingly. "You still have not answered my question. What the _hell_ do you want?"

Sesshomaru, growing tired of this banter with his younger sibling and remembering the urgency of his quest chose to end it. "I have come for the monk."

Miroku raised his head in surprise. "Who me?"

Sesshomaru ground his teeth in irritation. "Is there another monk present?"

"Look here smartass," Inuyasha interjected. "What the hell do you want him for?"

"That is not your affair."

"The hell it isn't!" Inuyasha replied hotly. "You can't just barge in here and-"

"Inuyasha! Please!" Kogame spoke up at last. She knew Sesshomaru well enough to know that he wouldn't seek them out for no reason, and if he wished to fight Inuyasha he would have engaged him by now. "Let him speak."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, resembling a child that didn't get their way. "Alright," he huffed. "What is it?"

"I have come for the monk," Sesshomaru repeated.

"You already said that," Inuyasha growled, wondering why his brother was being so evasive. It was starting to grate on his nerves. "The question is _why_ do you want him?"

"I require his abilities."

"What for?"

"That does not concern you."

"Look-"

"Sesshomaru," Miroku said quietly but firmly, trying to keep the peace between the squabbling brothers. He had a lot on his mind and had not the patience to deal with their bickering. "How can I be of service?"

"I will brief you on the way. Time is short. Now come." Sesshomaru turned on his heel to leave, expecting Miroku to follow. Miroku made a step to do just that but was halted by Inuyasha's hand on his arm.

"You're not going anywhere with him," he stated.

Sesshomaru turned around to face his brother, his face a hard mask and his eyes ablaze. Time was of the essence. "This is _not_ a request."

"Oh, but it _is_ a request," Inuyasha countered. "A request I will deny."

Kagome was deep in thought, pondering over what Sesshomaru could possibly want. It this wasn't about Naraku or picking a fight with Inuyasha then it must be…

"Sesshomaru," Kagome asked calmly, "has something happened to Rin?"

Sesshomaru flinched ever so slightly, but it was enough for all of them to notice.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, his concern growing, along with his curiosity. The relationship between his friend's brother and the little girl that accompanied him had always puzzled him. He wished to know more, but how to approach the topic?

"I will explain on the way." He reached out and grasped Miroku's arm in a firm grip and pulled him. "We will leave now."

"Get your claws off of him," Inuyasha growled, reaching for his sword. Inuyasha wasn't afraid of his brother, but he _was_ afraid of what he was capable of, especially to one of his friends.

The look that Sesshomaru turned on Inuyasha unnerved him, along with the rest of their group. Sesshomaru reached for his sword. If Inuyasha wanted to fight, then so be it. He would dispel of him quickly so he could be on his way.

Miroku decided it was time to end this. Sesshomaru had gone through the trouble of seeking him out so whatever was troubling Rin must be serious.

"Inuyasha," he started. "I will be fine."

"What! No! You can't be serious about going with him. He'd kill you as soon as look at you!" Inuyasha declared.

"Inuyasha, I am sure he wouldn't seek me out to kill me. I have not offended him in any way, I don't think. I will be fine. I will go take care of Rin and return as soon as possible."

"Alright, but I'm coming with you-"

"No." Sesshomaru spoke in a firm tone that would brook no argument. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but halted at the look on Kagome's face.

"If you harm one hair on his head-"

"I will not be threatened by you or anyone else." Sesshomaru cut him off. He turned to Miroku. "We will leave. _Now._" Everyone, except Sesshomaru, turned their eyes to Inuyasha; who gave a brief, curt nod.

Miroku moved to comfort his friend. "I won't be long. I'll be back-"

"When you have completed the task that I require of you," Sesshomaru finished for him.

"Of course."

"Look, don't stay with that asshole too long. I meant what I said. If he tries something I'll fucking kill him," Inuyasha promised, not loudly, be he knew that Sesshomaru's sharp ears had heard his warning although he was already striding off in the opposite direction.

"I'm sure there will be no need for that," Miroku reassured him, and hurried off to catch up.

_**In the forest**_

Miroku struggled to keep up with Sesshomaru's unforgiving pace. When he finally caught up to the much taller yokai, he asked him about what was going on.

"What is the problem?"

"Rin has been…attacked by one of your fellow monks," Sesshomaru stated accusingly.

Miroku swallowed hard. "What happened?"

"She had been cursed."

Miroku was taken aback. "Are…are you sure?"

Sesshomaru stared at him as though he had asked a stupid question. Of course it was a stupid question.

"I apologize. What I mean is that I cannot believe a monk would do such a thing to a…"

"Human," Sesshomaru offered, knowing that was what Miroku wanted to say.

And it was true. The monks usually performed these curses on demons, but Sesshomaru already knew that and he didn't want to agitate him further. "A child," he compromised.

"It was unintentional. It was intended for…me," he finished, not wanting to go into how the sutra had landed on Rin instead.

"Did you attempt to remove the sutra?" Miroku asked carefully, not wanted to insult Sesshomaru by stating that he could not do so.

"No." Sesshomaru knew enough about these curses to know that they could only be removed by the one who placed it or someone with the same ability.

"Good." Miroku was relieved to hear that. "How far away is she?"

"Just ahead." Sesshomaru led Miroku to a clearing up ahead. Jaken came rushing out to meet them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's getting worse! We have to…" he cut off that sentence to start another when he spotted Miroku. "What is he doing here?"

"He has come to assist with Rin. Now step aside."

"Yes-yes my lord." Jaken bowed and stepped aside. What could this lowly monk do? Could he possibly cancel the spell? But then again, it was a monk who did this in an attempt to attack his master.

"How is she?" Miroku asked Jaken as he leaned down to inspect her. He didn't touch her yet; he must first determine what type of spell it was before venturing to tamper with it.

"She's getting worse," Jaken informed them. "She's has cried out for you several times Lord Sesshomaru."

There was something in Sesshomaru's eyes that Miroku had never seen before. Was that fear? Mercy? Compassion? Miroku would contemplate it later.

"What will you do now?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"First, I must figure out what type of spell it is before attempting to remove it." Miroku sat his staff on the ground and assumed a meditative position.

"What you doing?" Jaken asked, incredulous. "This is not the time to medi-"

"Silence Jaken!" Sesshomaru said sharply to his servant.

"Y-yes my lord I apologize," he said bowing. His tone gave Jaken pause. He had only heard him use that tone a few times, and never to him.

Miroku slowed his breathing and stretched out his mind.

_**Back in the village**_

"What the hell is his problem?" Inuyasha fumed, pacing back and forth.

"Apparently something happened to Rin," Kogame explained. "You saw how he reacted when I mentioned her name."

"That girl has no business traveling with him anyway!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "He doesn't even like humans!"

"That's not necessarily true," Sango spoke up. "He had Kohaku with him for a while. And he had nothing but good things to say of Sesshomaru." Sango had not been with them when Sesshomaru approached them. Ever since she had broke off their engagement she had tried her best to keep her distance from Miroku to give him time to recover. "You say Miroku just took off without protest? I wonder why he didn't put up a fight."

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha answered accusingly. "He obviously wanted to get away from you."

Sango sighed. She was tired of having the same argument with Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome. Their constant jabs and futile attempts to reunite her and Miroku were in vain. She had made up her mind. Miroku had given up his amorous pursuits for her as he had promised, but the spark had gone out of the relationship and she didn't know how to recapture it. She had felt guilty, even more so after his reaction but she refused to consider getting back together. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

"Leave it alone Inuyasha," Kagome advised. "It's not going to happen. Perhaps the separation will do him some good. He needs something to take his mind off of the breakup anyway," she reasoned.

Sango shot her a sharp look. Something about that comment did not sit well with her.

"Anyway," Inuyasha spoke up. "If he's not back by tomorrow, I'm going after him."

_**Back in the woods**_

Miroku had identified the source of the curse. It was a sealing curse, designed to seal Sesshomaru's yokai powers, which was why Rin wasn't dead yet. This type of curse would be harmless to a full grown human such as himself but Rin was a child so there was a danger. He could also sense her body struggling against the effects of the curse, but she was growing weary. Feeling her restless energy, he reached out with his own.

Sesshomaru felt Rin's restless energy but knew he could not stop it. He watched as Miroku's calm presence stilled Rin's restless aura. Instead of watching Rin, he found that he could not take his eyes off of Miroku. Some sort of emotion stirred in him. What was it? As he observed, Miroku reached out and pulled the sutra off of her forehead. Rin's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello Rin," Miroku greeted.

Her tired eyes struggled with recognition. "I-I know you," she decided.

"Yes, you do. My name is Miroku. I am a friend of Inuyasha's." He didn't want to say a friend of Sesshomaru's since he knew that wasn't true.

"Where is…Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, out of breath.

"I am here Rin." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I got in the way-" she struggled to get up.

"Rin, be still," Sesshomaru said tenderly, leaning down beside her. "You must rest."

Miroku observed him in awe. Never before had he observed Sesshomaru speak with such compassion.

"OK," she murmured sleepily before passing out. In the gentlest of gestures, Sesshomaru touched her face. Furrowing his eyebrow, he turned to Miroku. "Her skin is hot."

Miroku leaned down and touched her forehead. "She has a fever."

"What do you recommend?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku blinked, trying to digest it all. _Is Sesshomaru actually asking me for advice?_ He wondered to himself. This was all too much. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp jab in his side from Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked you a question!" he snapped. He was irritated by this human's presence. He tolerated Rin because he had no choice. He had even tolerated Kohaku for the short while. But this monk was too much, especially since he was a friend of Inuyasha, his master's despicable hanyo brother.

"My apologies. If I may, I might recommend rest. Perhaps in a village where she could be more comfortable. We could obtain medicine to aid her in recovering from the fever."

"A human village?" Jaken snorted. "Are you actually suggesting-"

"Are you speaking of the village in which Inuyasha resides?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting his servant's protest off.

"Yes. Kaede and Kogame could provide a remedy for her fever. It is only a few hours journey from here. We could leave in the morning-"

"We will leave tonight," Sesshomaru decided. He wasn't thrilled with taking Rin around so many stupid ningens, not to mention his idiot hanyo brother, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, his presence there would ensure her safety.

As they trekked to the village, Sesshomaru observed Miroku. He noted his calm presence, confident but not cocky, careful and thoughtful, totally unlike his brother. He reasoned that Inuyasha needed a presence such as his to keep his impetuous nature from running amok. This monk had definitely peaked his curiosity.

"Monk."

Miroku was startled out of his puzzling over Sesshomaru's true nature by his voice. "Yes?"

"I'm curious. Why do you travel with my brother?"

Miroku thought on this, although he already knew the answer. "Because he is kind-hearted. And loyal. And fiercely protective over his friends."

"He always did have a weak spot for humans."

"As do you," Miroku observed.

Sesshomaru halted in his step to fix Miroku with a hard, cold stare. Miroku was unmoved.

"It is true, is it not? Otherwise, why would you have sought me out to assist you with Rin?"

Sesshomaru continued his trek in silence. His affection for Rin was one that few dared to acknowledge openly. Sesshomaru's view on humans as useless insects had not changed much. Rin was…different. Perhaps this monk was as well? No, wait what was he saying?

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to acknowledge Miroku, raising his eyebrow.

"I have a request."

"What is it?"

"Would you please call me Miroku?"

Sesshomaru knew the monk's first name but it never occurred to him to address him as such. "Very well," he relented. "Miroku."

Something about the way Sesshomaru spoke his name stirred Miroku. He wondered why he had asked Sesshomaru to use it in the first place. After all, he was used to people addressing him as 'monk'. The only people that called him by his name were his friends. They continued their journey in silence.

When they reached the edge of the village, Sesshomaru halted their entourage. "Jaken."

Jaken, who had been scuttling along, halted his step. "Yes, my lord?"

"Wait here with Ah-Un until I return." He did not want to arouse too much attention, and a two-headed dragon was certain to do so. He had not the patience to deal with humans. He was certain that he would kill any who challenged him at this time.

_**In Kaede's home**_

Inuyasha, who had been sulking all night, was suddenly on alert. He jumped up.

Kogame stirred. "Inuyasha?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Inuyasha wasn't listening. That scent, it could only be…

Two pairs of shoes appeared under the curtain the doorway. One was the familiar sandals of his comrade, and the other, the boots of his brother. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Why the hell was he here?

**Oh dear! How will Inuyasha react to the presence of his brother this time? And is there something brewing between his brother and his friend? Find out as **_**Cursed **_**continues!**

**Notes: I hope I kept everyone in character. However, as we all know, strong emotions might cause one to do something they normally would not.**

**To my YYH readers: I have NOT abandoned **_**The Letter **_**or **_**About Last Night.**_** However, recent circumstances drive my heart to write this. I hope this meets with your approval. I will update on the others soon, particularly **_**About Last Night **_**(fear not, TM29). I have hit a momentary roadblock in **_**The Letter**_**. **

**Review for me!**

**Much luv,**

**NG714**


	2. The Dream

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Sesshomaru approaches Inuyasha and company for Miroku. After some posturing and back and forth between the brothers, Miroku finally leaves with Sesshomaru. A sutra seal has been placed on Rin accidentally, it was meant for Sesshomaru. After removing the sutra, they return to Kaede's village so that Rin can rest, but not before Sesshomaru and Miroku start to wonder about each other.**

"Now what-" Inuyasha stopped when he saw the little girl Sesshomaru was carrying in his arms. He narrowed his eyes but remained quiet.

By now Kagome was fully awake. "What's wrong?" she asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, preferring to have as little contact with these people as possible, nodded at Miroku. "Kagome, Rin has a fever. Do you think it's possible that you and Kaede can treat it?"

"I'll go get Kaede." Kagome jumped up and ran to the hut next door.

"So what did you do to her?" Inuyasha sneered at his brother. Sesshomaru didn't answer; he simply narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, was that necessary?" Miroku asked in defense of his new…whatever he was. Associate?

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but shut it as Kagome and Kaede walked back in.

"So the young lady has a fever?" Kaede asked, reaching out to touch Rin's forehead. Sesshomaru, on reflex, recoiled instantly.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Inuyasha demanded. "You asked us to take care of her."

"I didn't ask you anything," Sesshomaru replied with his usual stoic tone.

"Then what the hell-"

"Sesshomaru, it's Ok. Rin will be safe in the care of Kagome and Kaede. I guarantee it," Miroku soothed.

Sesshomaru relented. After all, it didn't make much sense to bring her all this way and then refuse to have her tended to. He handed her to Miroku, who placed her on the sleeping bag, another modern convenience brought to the era by Kagome. He nodded at Kogame and Kaede, who rushed over to Rin.

Sesshomaru eyed the modest hut in silence. His expression remained as blank as ever, but still managed to ruffle Inuyasha's metaphorical fur. He opened his mouth to say something but was halted by a sharp nudge from Miroku.

"Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Quiet!" Kagome hissed. She began digging though her bag for some medicine.

"Inuyasha, please. Rin needs peace and quiet. This is not the time to start an argument," Miroku chided.

Inuyasha stared at his friend in shock. Was Miroku taking Sesshomaru's side? Just what the hell happened between them anyway? Sesshomaru noted his brother's expression with satisfaction. So the monk…Miroku…had put Inuyasha in his place so that he didn't have to. He did not relish the idea of being cooped up in this tiny hut with his idiot brother and his human associates. He knew that the humans were not fool enough to let something happen to Rin. Besides, the monk…Miroku…would look after her.

"Miroku." Everyone jumped, and turned to face Sesshomaru. Had he just addressed Miroku by his name? He had never extended any of the others that familiarity. Hell, he didn't even use Inuyasha's name half the time. Sesshomaru felt their eyes on them but didn't care.

"Yes?" Miroku answered, turning to give Sesshomaru his full attention.

"You will watch over Rin. Do not leave her side."

Miroku was flattered that Sesshomaru would allow him such an honor. He was becoming aware how protective he was over Rin. "Of course."

"He's not your damned babysitter." Inuyasha retorted, no longer able to contain himself. Just who the hell did Sesshomaru think he was?

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha. "I will return in the morning." He strode out of the hut. Miroku's eyes followed him; both relieved that he was going so as to avoid any further conflict with Inuyasha, but also a little disappointed. He was actually starting to enjoy Sesshomaru's company and sought to learn a little more about him.

Inuyasha turned to face Miroku as soon as Sesshomaru left. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

"Shhh!" Kagome hissed.

"Fine! Outside!" Inuyasha ordered his friend.

Miroku shook his head. "I promised I would stay with her."

"What are you, his fucking servant now?"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Please watch your language around Rin."

"Whatever. She's sleep anyway. Now what the hell is going on?"

"There's nothing going on, Inuyasha. What are you talking about?"

"You two acting all chummy and shit. And you're taking his side on stuff. And why is he calling you Miroku?"

"We're not 'chummy', Inuyasha. And I'm not taking sides, just trying to keep the arguing to a minimum. And Miroku _is_ my name."

Inuyasha let out a growl and stormed out of the hut.

Sesshomaru's sharp ears caught most of the conversation as he left the village. So Inuyasha was upset, was he? Sesshomaru's mind worked through all the ways he could use this information to his advantage and make his brother seethe with indignation. This was going to be…dare he say it…fun? He would accomplish two purposes. One would be to unsettle his brother some and the other would be to sate his curiosity about the monk…Miroku. Sesshomaru found his easygoing nature intriguing, unlike the defiant Inuyasha or the eager-to-please Jaken. It was…soothing, he concluded, thinking back to how he had calmed Rin's restless energy. Just _who _was this monk?

As he approached the edge of the village, he found Jaken snoozing on the back of Ah-Un. He woke his servant with an unceremonious kick, sending the little demon reeling.

"Jaken."

"Huh? Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned. How is Rin?"

"Rin will be fine. But I want to know something."

Jaken swallowed hard. "Yes, my lord?" He hoped he wouldn't ask him what Rin was doing out there by herself, when he was supposed to be watching her, but the girl had a bad habit of wandering off!

"Tell me what you know of this monk…Miroku."

_**Back in the hut**_

As promised, Miroku kept a watchful eye on Rin. He watched as they gave her a cool bath and changed her clothes so that they could wash her little kimono.

"How is she?' Miroku asked Kagome.

"She will be fine. When she wakes, I can give her this," Kagome held out one of the small white 'pills' that she sometimes gave them for pain or fever.

Rin stirred in her sleep. "Lord Sesshomaru…" she mumbled.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "That girl has a one-track mind," he commented.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"That's nearly the first thing she said when I removed the sutra," he replied, thinking back to those few hours ago. He had always wondered why she accompanied him, or why he allowed it. He seemed to dote on her, contrary to his nature. One of his fellow monks had told him that she turned down a home in a village with other children to roam the countryside with Sesshomaru and his grouchy but harmless sidekick Jaken.

"Why do you think that is?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Miroku replied. "I suppose we could just ask her."

_**Back in the woods**_

"Where to start, my lord," Jaken sighed.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow impatiently.

Jaken cleared his throat. "Well, according to Shippo he's a huge hentai…"

The whole story spilled out; about how he had met his brother, that miko, and the kitsune Shippo. Apparently he happened upon them and stole that damned _Shikon no Tama_ that the fool Inuyasha and the rest of his band of idiots spent so much time looking for. This led to a run-in with Inuyasha where he introduced his brother to his _Kazaana, _that void that was formally in his right hand put there by Naraku. Apparently, the _Kazaana_ was supposed to be the shield for his lecherous behavior, as he would grope nearly every woman he met and ask her to bear his child. Some kind of romance had developed between he and the slayer, but the slayer had recently rejected him.

Sesshomaru stood on a hill and stared at the creamy moon, digesting everything his gossip of an assistant had told him. His mind was restless tonight, thoughts of the monk swirling through his mind. He didn't concern himself with Rin; he knew that she would be safe in Miroku's care. Thoughts of the monk danced in and out of his head. _Why does this lowly ningen occupy my mind so?_ he thought to himself. _Surely he is not worthy even to stand in my presence. He is nothing. Weak, amorous, and sentimental. Nothing._ Yet Sesshomaru wanted him. He wanted Miroku in his pack, to accompany him on his journeys. It might be pleasant to have someone other than Jaken or Rin to occupy his time and hold a decent conversation. Wait, what was he saying? Conversation? Was there anyone alive who deserved the privilege? Perhaps now there was. _I will have him,_ Sesshomaru vowed to himself.

_**In the hut**_

After waking in the middle of the night and receiving the pill from Kagome, Rin had much to say about her precious Lord Sesshomaru.

"So how did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked the little girl. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I was attacked by a pack of wolves and he saved me!" she exclaimed proudly.

"So he fought the wolves off?" Kagome asked.

"No, they killed me. He used his sword to bring me back to life!"

They all stared at her in shock. Everyone knew that _Tenseiga _was a life giving sword, but somehow Sesshomaru had forged it into a weapon. They had no idea that he had actually used it for its intended purpose. The others were convinced but Inuyasha wasn't buying it.

"No way," he said stubbornly. "I don't believe it."

"It's true!" Rin insisted. "Jaken tells me almost every day 'how grateful I should be for his lordship's mercy' and I am!" They all laughed, she did an excellent impression of the little imp.

"Hmphf," Inuyasha muttered.

"So what else do you do with Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

They all listened as she described her 'adventures'. It seemed that Rin had a knack for finding trouble and Sesshomaru was always there to get her out of it. Miroku recalled several times when Naraku tried to use her as leverage to manipulate Sesshomaru into action. Miroku found himself wondering what it would be like to travel with their little odd group. A great demon lord, his tiny minion, an orphan girl that he adopted and he, a simple human monk. He could imagine it: keeping Rin out of trouble, baiting Jaken, and carrying on conversations with Sesshomaru, but what would they talk about? It's not like they had anything in common. He supposed that would be the interesting part. What a minute, what was he thinking? He couldn't just abandon Inuyasha and the others. But what had they been doing? Now that Naraku had been taken care of, there was little else to do except settle the occasional demon skirmishes. It was enough to almost wish for old times.

Rin kept all of them up with her constant stream of chatter. Miroku found himself dozing occasionally but she was so entertaining that they all did their best to indulge her. Most of her talk was of Sesshomaru. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. He was her savior; he was kind and generous, not ruthless and cruel. Even when she witnessed him ripping off another demon's head it was always for a good reason. 'They started it,' she would insist.

Dawn approached. As Miroku drifted off, visions of the silver haired, angelic faced demon danced around in his head. He had always been a little awestruck by his friend's brother, a fact that he admitted to no one. His face, so calm and deceptively serene had often caused such fear to course through his veins that it had been exhilarating. He moved with such gracefulness and speed; and he had also never admitted that he…enjoyed watching him fight, be it Inuyasha or Naraku or some other enemy. And that accessory, which he later learned was his tail, wrapped around on his right side. He had only seen it unwound once or twice; trailing behind him as he flew, with Jaken clinging on for dear life. Miroku, who always had a fetish for backsides, wondered what it would be like to touch it…_Wait, what! _What the hell was he thinking? What would Sesshomaru do to him if he knew that he had even imagined it? _Not even in your thoughts!_ he admonished himself. Miroku had never been one to deny himself the small pleasures of enjoying a firm derriere but he knew this was one that he would _never_ have the pleasure of caressing. _What the hell? I said don't think about it!_ he cried out desperately in his mind. Besides Sesshomaru was a demon, and a male, and his friend's brother; but most of all Sesshomaru was…Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" he muttered in his sleep.

"I'm right here," he heard a familiar voice reply.

"Yikes!" Miroku exclaimed as he jumped up. Had he said Sesshomaru's name in his sleep? And now he was standing right there in front of him!

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaimed, a little too much animation in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would return to check on Rin this morning," the demon lord replied, eyeing the monk intently. Miroku blushed furiously. _So I did say his name,_ he thought. _Damnit. _

Miroku's little outburst was enough to awaken the rest of the house, including Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl exclaimed, leaping off sleeping bag and running to her protector. However, she wasn't well enough, and stumbled due to her lightheadedness.

Before Miroku could react Sesshomaru had caught the girl. "Rin, you must lie down. You are still not well."

"I'm sorry!" Rin apologized.

"How is she?" Sesshomaru directed his question at Miroku, as if he had been caring for her. Miroku looked to Kagome.

"Her fever is down," Kagome reported. "As long as she rests and eats properly she will be fine in a few days."

Sesshomaru nodded. "You have removed her garments."

"Well…we wanted to wash them," Kagome explained.

"I see. Rin, I will return for you in a few days. You will behave yourself and try not to talk everyone to death."

Miroku and Kagome laughed. Since when did Sesshomaru have a sense of humor?

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned to the monk. "I will speak with you outside."

Miroku swallowed hard. He knew what Sesshomaru wanted. He walked slowly towards the door, preparing himself for the answer he knew he would give.

He stepped outside. Sesshomaru was facing west, towards his lands. The golden sun cast a glow on his silvery hair and pale skin. When the great demon lord turned to acknowledge him Miroku was sure that his knees were going buckle. Had Sesshomaru always been this sexy?

"You said my name earlier."

"Well…"

"You were dreaming about me."

"I…"

"You will tell me of this dream."

"Um…" Miroku shifted uncomfortably

Sesshomaru eyed him curiously. So the little monk was dreaming of him after all. He was determined that he was going to find out what it was about. Since the monk had a reputation for lechery he could just about guess.

"You seem to be at a loss for words," Sesshomaru observed, stepping closer and dangerously invading Miroku's personal space. He wouldn't have minded had it been for any other reason. "You will tell me of this dream."

"I…I…cannot…no, will not," Muroku stammered out, taking a step back. His heart was racing and beads of sweat were popping out on his forehead. _Why am I so worked up?_ he wondered to himself.

"You will tell me." Sesshomaru stepped forward as he delivered his imperative, closing the gap between the two of them again. Their eyes locked; liquid gold and deep violet.

Miroku felt a rush of adrenaline. "I will not."

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes sent shivers down Miroku's spine. He had no idea that denying Sesshomaru of something as simple as this would feel so…exciting.

Sesshomaru's facial expression did not change but Miroku detected the slightest movement in his tail, sort of a twitching as it tightened around his shoulder. Miroku's eyes made a beeline for the fluffy appendage before he could avert them. Sesshomaru missed none of it; but wouldn't be satisfied until he had a full admission from the amorous monk.

"We can do this one of two ways. Either you can tell me what I want to know or I will force you to tell me what I want to know. Either way, I will find out."

They locked eyes again. Miroku's eyes sparkled with defiance. He opened his mouth to speak again before they were rudely interrupted.

"What the hell are you two so deep in conversation about?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing," Miroku insisted.

"Nothing my ass. You were staring each other down. You about to battle?"

"No Inuyasha, it's nothing like that."

"Bullshit. But obviously you aren't going to tell me." Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Why do you keep coming here starting shit? Leave us alone."

"I haven't 'started' anything, idiot. I asked a question and the monk refused to answer."

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "So I'm back to 'the monk' eh?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you ask that was so damned important?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru simply turned and headed back towards the edge of the village. Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "What the fuck was that about?"

"It's nothing really…" Miroku trailed off, scratching his head.

"You're full of it, just like he is. I don't know what the hell is going on between you, but you've been acting funny ever since you got back. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place."

"Inuyasha, it's not like I needed your permission."

Inuyasha growled and muttered something inaudible before storming off into the hut.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, there was the continued stream of Rin's talking, Inuyasha's sulking, and Miroku's distracted daydreams. That evening, they received a visitor.

Jaken.

"I am to stay here with Rin. Lord Sesshomaru requires your presence."

Miroku sighed.

**Uh-oh! Will Miroku reveal the subject of his dream? Can He escape alive? Find out as **_**Cursed **_**continues!**

**OK, I hope I made this chapter a little more interesting than the first. I know a lot of it was just rehashing history but in both cases the other side was uninformed. It is important to how the relationship will progress. I know that in the manga and the original Japanese version Sesshomaru refers to himself in the third person most of the time. I have elected not to do that here, unless you all think it is essential. Let me know.**

**OK, I'm just a small time writer so I appreciate every review. I'm not expecting like 30 reviews every chapter and I'm not the one who refuses to post unless they get a certain amount of reviews (I find that very childish and immature, one of my biggest pet peeves) but I DO agree that it is encouraging. **

**ENJOY!**

**NG714**


	3. Unanswered Questions

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Rin rests up in the capable hands of Kagome and Kaede, the group learns of how Sesshomaru saved her, among other things. Sesshomaru, curious about Miroku, gets the gossip on him from Jaken. Miroku has a naughty dream about Sesshomaru, which is interrupted by guess who? Sesshomaru demands that Miroku tell him what it was about, but Miroku won't spill. He has sent Jaken to summon the monk.**

"Did he say what he wanted?" Miroku asked the tiny demon, already knowing the answer.

"Of course he didn't! And it wasn't my place to ask. Now I suggest you be on your way. My lord does _not_ like to be kept waiting."

"It's true!" Rin piped up. "Master Jaken, remember that time when you-"

"I told you not to bring that up again!" Jaken exclaimed, indignant.

"Well I'd like to hear it," Miroku encouraged.

"Well it's none of your business," Jaken huffed. "Besides, you have a prior engagement."

"Like hell," snorted Inuyasha. "You go back and tell my brother to go-"

"Inuyasha, there are children present," Miroku reminded him.

"Don't stop on my account," Shippo replied. "He was going to say…" Kagome covered the little fox's mouth so to muffle the string of curses.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap," Kagome warned.

"Yeah, she did that to me once," Inuyasha said. "I had that taste in my mouth for a week."

"I remember," Miroku chuckled. "In any event, I'll be back. Wait Inuyasha," he hastened to add as Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest. "Look, I'm going. It'll be OK."

Inuyasha growled but said nothing. Miroku bid everyone good-bye and left. Inuyasha turned to Jaken, picking him up by the collar. "Alright, you little green turd. What the hell is going on?"

_**In the forest out side of town**_

Sesshomaru waited for his guest to arrive. He knew that Miroku would come. Miroku wanted to see him just as much as he wanted to see Miroku. But why? Was it really to find out about his dream? Of course it wasn't. Sesshomaru was curious about the dream and intended to confirm his suspicions but the real reason he summoned him to the forest is so they could be alone. No Rin, no Jaken, and no Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could do as he wished; not that he couldn't before. But this time there would be no interruptions and no eyes watching him, questioning his every move.

He still struggled to understand why this monk had captured his interest so. The monk…Miroku had occupied his thoughts constantly since the day he had helped Rin. What Sesshomaru really hoped to find out was what effect Miroku was having on him. Earlier today the Monk was eyeing him with that look he had seen often before…lust. It was unmistakable. After all, the monk had a reputation for lusting after any woman that humans considered attractive. But Sesshomaru was no feeble human woman, another conquest to be had. His feelings were mixed; he was affronted that the monk had the audacity to look at him in such a way but also intrigued, another foreign emotion to him. Nothing as trivial as lust had ever held any interest to him. When demons, both male and female, had looked at him with that hungry look in their eyes he most often felt mild irritation, and occasional amusement.

He felt Miroku approach, not only by his scent, but actually _felt_ his presence. _Odd,_ he thought to himself. He felt a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Was this…excitement?

_**Back at the hut**_

"Put me down!" exclaimed the tiny demon.

"Not until you answer my question. What the hell is going on with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't know! I just follow orders. My lord sent me here and told me to tell the monk to come to him in the forest." The look on Inuyasha's face told him that he had said the wrong thing.

"_Come to him? _Who the hell does Sesshomaru think he is? And does he think Miroku is some kind of…" he broke off, preferring not to finish his sentence.

Sango entered the hut. "I just saw Miroku leaving the village. Where is he going?"

No one said anything.

_**At the edge of the forest**_

Miroku felt the familiar rush of adrenaline that he had been feeling lately when he thought of Sesshomaru. _What am I doing?_ he asked himself. But he couldn't answer that question, because he didn't know. He had seen Sango on his way out of the village, and had gone out of his way to avoid her, not wanting to deal with her questions. Was he ashamed? Was there anything to be ashamed about? _Damnit with all the questions,_ he cursed himself. It was dark as he approached the edge of the forest. Luckily, Kagome had loaned him her 'flashlight' from the modern era. He knew Sesshomaru was near. He could _feel _his presence. His intuition was tingling, like it always did when danger approached. Was his intuition telling him that Sesshomaru was a danger to him? It's not like it was hard to believe. He approached as silently as he could, knowing that Sesshomaru would know that he was there. His sense of smell was even sharper than Inuyasha's and then there were the dead leaves crunching beneath his feet. At last he spotted Sesshomaru, his white attire made it easy, along with his silver hair. He was facing away from Miroku, and made no move to turn around to acknowledge his presence. Miroku halted his hesitant steps when they were feet apart, pausing to study the yokai. He drank in his long silver hair, his intimidating height, and lithe but deceptively delicate body. His eyes rested on that fluffy appendage that had caught his attention earlier. He willed himself to look away, but he could not. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought desperately to contain the explosion of lust that seemed to pour off him in droves. Miroku was losing the battle. _Control yourself, _he admonished, _what's wrong with you? Do you know what Sesshomaru would do if he knew…_his mental chiding was cut off by Sesshomaru speaking at last.

"Your mind seems much occupied Miroku. Tell me, what is the source of all the turbulence?

_**At the hut**_

"Well?" Sango demanded. "Where is he going?"

"Well…um…you see…" Kagome began. No one wanted to tell her where he was going but to refusing to answer was sure to lead to trouble. Ever since he returned with Sesshomaru, Sango had been showing increasing concern for him, but her efforts had been politely rebuffed by Miroku who was otherwise occupied.

"Is he with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked the group accusingly.

Their silence gave her the answer she was dreading.

"He is, isn't he? Why? Why is he alone with him?"

"Sesshomaru sent Jaken here to-"

"And you just let him go! You know Sesshomaru is dangerous-"

"Hey watch your tongue!" Jaken exclaimed.

"SHUT-UP YOU IMP!" Sango exploded. "Now WHAT is going on?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know," Inuyasha replied. "But this midget here is useless. The only ones who can answer that question are those two, and they ain't here at the moment."

"Well, I'm going to find out," Sango decided as she headed towards the doorway. Lately, she had been in turmoil as it pertained to Miroku. She wanted to talk to him so that she could figure out what it was about. But he had brushed her off several times the past few days, and she wanted to know why.

"No!" Jaken exclaimed, running for the exit and making a feeble attempt to block her way.

"Out of my way!" Sango made a move to kick him out of the way, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," warned Inuyasha. "Stay out of it."

Sango attempted to shrug Inuyasha's hand off to no avail. "Let me go Inuyasha."

His hand gripped her shoulder tighter. "No."

She whirled around to face him. "How could you just let him go like that? What if Sesshomaru kills him?"

"If Sesshomaru were going to kill him he wouldn't lure him out to the woods and do it. That ain't his style. He would do it in front of everyone. But that wouldn't happen because I would decapitate him first."

"Must you speak so graphically in front of Rin?" Kagome interjected, although Rin was hardly an innocent. She had witnessed Sesshomaru's brutality often enough. And right now her eyes indicated that she was not pleased that her lord's honor was being insulted so.

"You're upsetting her," Kagome added.

Inuyasha studied the girl. He had listened to her ramble on and on about his elder sibling for the past few days, and was growing tired of it. But even he knew that insulting him in front of her was a bad move.

"She's right. Outside." He roughly shoved Sango out of the hut.

"What's your problem?" he demanded, once they had established a safe distance between them and the others.

"Isn't it obvious? Why did Miroku just run off to him like that? What's going on between those two anyway?"

"Nobody knows the answer to either of those questions. But why do you care anyway? You dumped him, remember?"

"Shut up about that! Just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm not concerned about him."

"Whatever. But like I said, stay out of it. Sesshomaru might not harm Miroku but if you go down there starting something I can't say what he might do to you," he answered honestly. Inuyasha and his brother had reached some sort of uneasy truce. Sesshomaru wouldn't attack his brother or their friends as long as Inuyasha stayed out of his way. But lately Sesshomaru had violated the terms of their unspoken treaty, by coming around and seeking out Miroku for whatever purpose he had conjured up. Still Inuyasha was slightly wiser now, and felt it best not to interfere at this time.

"Miroku will protect me," Sango said confidently. "He wouldn't let that monster hurt me."

Inuyasha barked a laugh. "Now I know you're dreaming. You and Miroku are pretty tough for humans but make no mistake, you are still humans and Sesshomaru is a full demon. A very _powerful _demon. He could take both of you with one hand tied behind his back and not even break a sweat."

Sango paused to think. She knew Inuyasha was right; but the thought of Miroku meeting Sesshomaru alone in the woods still unsettled her. Call it women's intuition.

_**Back to the woods**_

Sesshomaru stepped closer, closing the distance between them a little. Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing his racing pulse and beating heart to return to normal.

"You haven't answered my question," Sesshomaru said in a soft voice that Miroku had never heard. It sent tingles down his spine. Was he doing this on purpose?

Sesshomaru observed Miroku's reaction to his slight change in voice, drawing immense pleasure from his reaction. Miroku observed the satisfied look in his golden eyes, which reflected in the moonlight.

_So he is teasing me,_ Miroku concluded to himself. _Two can play that game. _"Nope. And I have no intention on answering either one," he had lowered his voice to a sultry whisper, cocked and eyebrow and looked him directly in the eyes.

That defiant sparkle was back. Sesshomaru felt a familiar stirring, but he hadn't felt in long time and it was never like this before. "You would defy me?"

"I am not your creature. I am under no obligations to obey you."

Sesshomaru stepped closer. Miroku could feel his warm breath as he spoke. "Don't get too full of yourself human. I told you if you didn't tell me that I would force the truth out of you."

"Then do it," Miroku dared, boldly raking his eyes over the length of Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru's body exploded with desire. It took sheer will and iron discipline not to throw the human on the ground and take him right there. "I could kill you right here."

"I'm waiting." Miroku had observed the effect that he was having on Sesshomaru and his excitement was mounting.

Sesshomaru changed tactics. "You're far too confident. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

Miroku cocked his head to one side and smirked. "Sesshomaru, if you're going to kill me then do so. But if not, then I'll be off," he turned to leave, anxious to see what Sesshomaru would do next.

He didn't have long to wait. Before he had moved a step, he felt a tightening around his waist. He looked down. He found that he was stuck. The trap? A thick pelt of white fur, wrapped around him like a vice. _Oh dear gods._ He groaned, not from pain but from the sheer agony of being caught by the object of his desire with no assurance of satisfaction.

"What's the matter? Am I hurting you?" Sesshomaru taunted, his breath tickling the monk's ear.

"Not at all," Miroku managed, his breath shaky. He felt himself trembling despite the iron hold that Sesshomaru had on him.

"You seem unnerved," Sesshomaru etched ever closer. "Do I frighten you?"

"No," Miroku gasped, delighting in the painful torture.

"Then perhaps you desire me." Sesshomaru was so close that Miroku could feel the heat from his body.

"I…do not."

"You're lying," Sesshomaru's lips brushed the back of Miroku's neck. "Do you think me a fool? I see the way you look at me. And I can smell your _lust._"

"Look who's talking. You want me too. Otherwise you would have done away with me by now. So are you going to keep talking or do something about it?"

This was Sesshomaru's breaking point. "How dare you," he muttered as he turned the monk around. Before the monk could deliver a clever retort he closed his mouth with a kiss.

When their lips met, Miroku knew he was done for. Be it a blessing or a curse, he knew his karma was forever tied to that of Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru uncoiled his tail from around him and encircled Miroku with his arms. Miroku wasn't aware that he was moving until he felt the stiff trunk of a tree against his back. Sesshomaru crushed their bodies together.

Battling for dominance was useless. Sesshomaru's tongue paused, waiting expectantly. Miroku willingly parted his lips and allowed Sesshomaru entrance. Sesshomaru wasted no time; probing, tasting, and searching, determined to map every inch of this unchartered territory and make his presence known. Miroku's head went fuzzy as Sesshomaru ravaged his mouth and assaulted his senses. He went weak in the knees and would have surely collapsed if Sesshomaru hadn't had him firmly pinned against the tree. A moan that Miroku had desperately been trying to suppress escaped from his throat, much to his embarrassment. Sesshomaru pulled away, allowing both of them to catch their breath.

"What's the matter, monk?" Sesshomaru taunted, his breath heavy in Miroku's ear. "You run out of witty catchphrases?"

"No, I'd just rather be doing other things."

"Such as?" Sesshomaru asked as he etched closer and closer to claim Miroku's lips again.

"This." Miroku reached his hands around; one caught Sesshomaru's backside in a gently but firm caress and the other stroked his tail, which was now twitching back and forth. He ran his hand back and forth through the warm, thick fur, sighing as he enjoyed the feeling. It felt far better than he had dared to imagine in his fantasies. Sesshomaru growled ferociously and sank his teeth into Miroku's bottom lip. Miroku let out a faint yelp as pain and pleasure intermixed. Sesshomaru savored the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as he sucked and teased Miroku's bottom lip.

Without preamble, Sesshomaru froze and pulled away. Miroku, unable to stop himself, let out a whine in protest. "Quiet," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded, reaching to unsheathe _Bakusaiga. _

Miroku heard the rustling of leaves and spotted a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Well what have we here?"sneered an unpleasant voice.

**Who is this intruder that has dared to interfere? What message does he have? Will he make it out alive? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**

**Announcement: I am about to introduce a very angsty subplot into the story. Be ready!**

**Special notes: Welcome to my new readers, particularly Maddening Shroud. I am enjoying your story!**


	4. The Message

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Sesshomaru has summoned Miroku to meet him in the forest. Sango finds out and is none too pleased. Inuyasha wisely warns her not to interfere, for he thinks his brother will not harm Miroku. Sesshomaru and Miroku trade playful banter back and forth, concluding with a passionate kiss. The make out session starts to heat up but they are soon interrupted.**

"What is your purpose?" Sesshomaru asked the very tall, very ugly, and very _foul_ smelling demon.

"Isn't that cute," the demon sneered. "You found a little human toy to play with."

"Wait, Sesshomaru." Miroku said quickly as Sesshomaru moved to decapitate the ugly demon. Sesshomaru turned to acknowledge him, his sword still pointed at the demon's neck.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Awww," the demon ventured, either not realizing how much his life was in danger or not caring.

"Quiet you," Miroku said sharply. He looked at Sesshomaru. "I was thinking that maybe we should find out what he wants."

"A reasonable request." Sesshomaru turned to the demon. "Your time runs short. State your purpose."

"My purpose is to deliver a message. My lord seeks to challenge you for your inheritance of the Western lands."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who _dares_ to challenge my birthright?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My lord Godatsusha does," the demon replied smugly.

"Is that a fact?" Miroku asked. This was interesting indeed.

"Indeed it is, Monk." The ugly demon winked at Miroku. Sesshomaru let out a warning growl.

"Calm down Sesshomaru, no need to get territorial. Although by the time my master is through with you the only piece of property you'll own _will_ be that human," the demon replied, pointing his long claw at Miroku. Miroku saw a green flash and the demon let loose a blood curdling howl. Green blood spewed from his wrist and from his severed hand, which lay on the ground beside him. The howl changed to a cackle, as a new hand started to regrow in place of the recently amputated one.

"You like that trick? Oh and by the way, your brother should be receiving the same message about now," the demon informed the pair.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, and I hear he's got some human female as a mate. I see the Great Dog General passed his fondness for humans down to his offspring. Rutting with humans must-" that's all he got out before _Bakusaiga_ split him in half bilaterally. There would be no regeneration from that. Miroku winced.

Sesshomaru faced away from Miroku. His face was twisted in irritation and he didn't want his lover to see. He had been in the middle of something before this yokai scum had interrupted. Now he would have to go deal with his idiot brother and whoever this baka was that decided to challenge them. Though his father had left the Western lands to both of his sons, Inuyasha had wisely conceded his claim over governance to his brother, ruling a kingdom wasn't exactly his style.

Miroku studied Sesshomaru and debated over whether he wanted to interrupt his train of thought. His energy seemed restless and Miroku could tell that he was highly irritated. Miroku decided to intervene and cautiously put his hand on Sesshomaru's arm. To his surprise, Sesshomaru didn't flinch and actually seemed to relax some. "Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to answer that. No, he wasn't ok but he didn't want to get Miroku involved in whatever nonsense was brewing. Miroku understood.

"Look, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But what are you going to do now?"

"I will return to my lands after speaking with Inuyasha."

"I'm coming."

Sesshomaru turned to face him. "This does not concern you. Why would you get involved?"

"It does concern me. Inuyasha is my friend and you are…" he trailed off. What were they? Up until this point they had been practically enemies.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes momentarily to hide his irritation. He knew that Miroku and Inuyasha were friends but somehow that statement had stirred some unwelcome emotion in him.

Miroku interrupted his train of thought. "Perhaps we should head back."

Miroku followed Sesshomaru out of the forest. Just before the exited the cover of the trees, Sesshomaru came to an abrupt stop and spun around, pulling Miroku into a bruising kiss.

_**Back at the cabin**_

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, not wanting to agitate Sango. "He's been gone almost two hours."

As he sulked, he felt a sudden burst of very recognizable energy. Sesshomaru's sword, _Bakusaiga_!

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, grabbing _Tessaiga _and running out of the hut. Had Sesshomaru just killed Miroku?

"Not so fast," a voice sneered. A pair of the same ugly red eyes appeared before Inuyasha that had appeared before his brother earlier.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

_**At the edge of the forest**_

"What was that for?" Miroku asked as he pulled away panting.

"I might not get my chance to do it again in the near future," Sesshomaru replied. "And also…" he paused. "…because I felt like it."

The thrill that Miroku received as he heard that message was evident on his face. He took a moment to collect himself. "Uh, Sesshomaru I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about…us…" he trailed off.

"There's nothing to tell." Sesshomaru's stoic tone was back. Miroku was momentarily taken aback.

"I suppose you're right," Miroku replied evenly, or at least he attempted to. After all, they had only shared a few kisses and a few sweet words. It was nothing, right?

Sesshomaru stopped. He detected a tone in Miroku's voice that unsettled him. He did not understand where the tone had come from. He thought back over their recent conversation. Perhaps he didn't explain himself properly, not that he ever felt he needed to; up unto this point that was. He had only meant that it was no one else's business and would remain between the two of them. Perhaps Miroku had taken his words the wrong way.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Sesshomaru began. He wasn't exactly sure of how to do this. Explaining himself was a foreign task. "I meant that it would remain between us and we owe no one an explanation." _There_. He hoped that would suffice. He didn't know what else to say.

Miroku nodded, feeling better. He mentally chided himself; he should have known that's what Sesshomaru meant. "I won't say a word."

"Although Inuyasha will not be so easily fooled. He will detect my scent on you, and vice versa. But perhaps he will either be too preoccupied to notice or will choose to exercise discretion."

"Let us hope for the former, as there is no chance of the latter."

Sesshomaru almost laughed. It didn't escape Miroku's notice. He chose to change the subject to cover the awkward moment.

"And then there is your lip."

"My lip?" Miroku was confused for a half second before he remembered that Sesshomaru had bitten him while he was caressing that deliciously furry tail of his. He tucked it in his mouth; it was still a little sore. "What about it?"

"He will notice the bite marks."

"I'll tell him I bit my lip."

"Inuyasha might be stupid but I don't think he will buy that story. However, it is none of his business so you may tell him what you please."

The pair heard commotion ahead. As they made their way to the rest of the group, they saw that Inuyasha had a demon that looked remarkably similar to the one that had visited them by the jugular.

"What was that asshole?" Inuyasha said, tightening his grip.

"You heard me." His voice was strangled. "Lord Godatsusha, true heir to the Western lands, has sent me to inform you that he will be arresting his territory from you and your brother."

"Like hell," Inuyasha snarled as he tightened his grip. Any tighter and the demon's windpipe would be crushed. "Sesshomaru. Do you know what this ugly motherfucker is talking about?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished. He ignored her.

"His partner informed me just before we arrived. Then I sliced him in half."

"You bastard!" The demon managed to struggle out.

"That's enough from you," Inuyasha finished the job of crushing his windpipe and threw the dead demon against a tree.

"So what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Apparently some pretender seeks to challenge me for my title."

"It's my title too."

"Your forfeited those rights to me."

"Like hell-"

"Uh, Inuyasha I think you're missing the point here," Miroku ventured.

Inuyasha turned to acknowledge his friend, which he now noticed reeked of his brother. "Well what is the point then?"

"The point is that someone seeks to seize your father's lands," Miroku answered.

"Well that ain't gonna happen. I'll just have to go there and teach this idiot a lesson."

"No," Sesshomaru spoke up. "I will handle it. This is none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't!" Inuyasha snapped. "He was my father too."

"But the lands are mine."

"Listen, you arrogant-"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," Miroku cut in on the sibling argument, feeling bolder by the minute. They both turned to regard him; Inuyasha with a defiant glare and Sesshomaru with a neutral gaze.

"What now?" Inuyasha demanded irritably.

"I was just going to say that while you sit here and argue this Godatsusha could be moving in on your lands."

"Miroku has a valid point. Come Rin, Jaken." For the briefest of moments, Sesshomaru caught Miroku's

eyes expectantly before turning and leading his little party off towards the west. Miroku didn't move yet, he didn't want to arouse too much suspicion. He waited for Inuyasha to march off behind his brother muttering curses before he ventured to follow.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome ran behind him with her backpack. An argument ensued about why she was coming; she would only get in the way. But of course she was going anyway. Sango had absolutely no interest in what happened to these lands but chose to follow because Miroku had been acting strangely and she wanted to figure out why.

So they all set out. Sesshomaru led the way, keeping a distance from the rest of the group. He was followed by Jaken and Rin with their two-headed dragon Ah-Un. After that came Inuyasha, squabbling with Kagome over something inconsequential; followed by Sango and finally Miroku. Miroku kept his own pace, deep in thought over the events of the evening. _What did that kiss mean? What was going to happen next?_ He asked himself.

"Miroku?" Miroku was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Sango's voice.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Sango's temper was stirring, she had always managed to keep it under control but Miroku was brushing her off _again_. What's worse, as a slayer she could sense demon auras and Sesshomaru's aura was _all over_ Miroku. What the hell was going on? She had officially had it.

"What's going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

Miroku turned to her. "What do you mean?" _And what's more why do you care?_ he thought.

"You know what I mean. I am not blind, Miroku. He's been all over you these past few days. And why did he want to see you in the forest?"

Miroku knew she was way out of line but he didn't want to argue. "I helped Rin. He just wanted to thank me personally." It was a lie and he hated to lie to Sango, but he wasn't going to tell her what really went on in the forest earlier.

She stood in front of him, blocking his path. "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry Sango, but this issue is closed for discussion." His soft eyes had hardened slightly as he walked around her. She stood there fuming, collecting herself. Her Miroku was slipping away, but she was prepared to fight.

Sesshomaru's sharp ears picked up the conversation between Sango and Miroku in the distance. Jaken had already informed him of her reaction when she found out that Miroku had come to him. So the slayer thinks to challenge him does she? Sesshomaru allowed himself a smile. After all, no one was looking and it was amusing. Miroku was _his_. It was already decided. A challenge by her or anyone else would only end one way.

As the night wore on each member of the caravan was left to his or her own thoughts. Sesshomaru pondered over who this Godatsusha was, and scoffed at the thought of someone actually taking his lands. This imbecile would be dealt with quickly so that he could move on to more pressing manners; like how to deal with this human monk who invaded his life. Inuyasha wondered who this Godatsusha was, and why his friend reeked of his brother. _What were they doing so close?_ he wondered to himself. _Surely they weren't…_he didn't even want to think about it. Miroku wondered what was going to happen next and why he had chosen to get himself involved. Kagome wondered why everyone was so distracted. Sango was preparing to confront that arrogant Sesshomaru over just what he wanted with her Miroku.

Dawn approached. The group had been so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't realize that they had been traveling all night until they stopped at a nearby lake.

"I'm exhausted!" Kogame exclaimed as she plopped down on a soft bank of grass.

"I told you not to come," Inuyasha groused. "You'll only slow us down."

Miroku drained out the sound of their bickering as he splashed cool water on his face. He was nearly dead on his feet, not having slept in twenty-four hours. As he dried his face on his robes, he noticed Shippo eyeing him curiously.

"What happened to your lip?" the little Kitsune asked.

"It's nothing," Miroku half-chuckled. "I bit it while running last night."

"What were you running for?"

_Damnit. _As Miroku dodged the nosy fox's questions, he let his thoughts drift to Sesshomaru. He had broken off from the group, but Miroku could feel his energy nearby. He wanted to see his face, to hear his smooth calm voice but knew it was better if he did not. He might give himself away. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Inuyasha's approach.

"You," he addressed Miroku, pulling him up. "Come here." They walked off some distance from the group.

"Alright, what the hell were you two doing last night?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku swallowed hard and collected his thoughts for his answer. He had been waiting for this confrontation.

"We were just talking-"

"Bullshit. You got his scent all over you and yours is all over him. I doubt that you got that from _talking._" Inuyasha refused to say what he suspected what they may have been doing. Hell, he didn't even want to think it. "And what about your damned lip?"

"I bit it-"

"Bit it my ass! Those are fang marks. And I _know_ whose fang marks they are. And why you gotta lie to me anyway? If you don't want to tell me then just say so."

Miroku felt guilty. Sure, he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, especially since he didn't quite know what was going on himself but he did _not_ want to lie to his friends. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Look, its ok. Just…" he paused, looking for the right words. "Be careful ok?"

Miroku said nothing. He didn't want to make a promise that he couldn't keep. The truth was that he didn't know what he was getting into and was sure that this was a precarious situation.

Inuyasha was torn on this whole situation. Just what was Sesshomaru's goal here? Doesn't he hate all humans? But Sesshomaru takes care of that little girl Rin. And he didn't kill Kohaku; in fact Sesshomaru let him hang out with him for a while.

Sesshomaru observed the interaction between Inuyasha and Miroku. He wasn't close enough to hear, but he knew what they were talking about. Inuyasha was sniffing Miroku and scrutinizing the monk's lip carefully. The idiot actually managed to piece the whole thing together, as Sesshomaru knew he would. However, he didn't explode and alert the entire camp of his discovery. Had the little hanyou matured enough to exercise discretion?

He kept his distance from the group. He never enjoyed having too many people about his person and now that he had been alone with Miroku wouldn't willingly share their time with anyone else. He hoped Miroku would understand.

As the day wore on, Sesshomaru became more irritated. He had to stop himself from snapping at Rin when she ran along his heels, chatting away and asking her usual questions. All he could think about was Miroku. _Control yourself. He's just a human. A passing fancy that will fade in time._ This made him even more upset. He wasn't in the habit of lying to himself. As the group camped for the night, he distanced himself farther away than normal. Even though he longed to taste the monk again he wouldn't stoop so low as to sneak off from camp to steal a few kisses.

"You seem deep in thought." Miroku strode up to Sesshomaru and stood beside him. It was the night of the new moon which always put Inuyasha in a sour mood, and he wanted to separate from the group anyway.

"You shouldn't be up here."

"Why not?" Miroku asked. Did Sesshomaru not wish to see him?

"It's late. You should rest. And Inuyasha is in his human form. He will need someone to guard him in his weakened state."

"We're taking turns." Inuyasha was already paranoid when he was in his human form, afraid that some demon would try to exploit it. "Besides…"

"Besides what?" Sesshomaru looked at him. He'd better not say what Sesshomaru knew he was thinking.

Miroku had that mischievous sparkle in his eye. "I'm sure you wouldn't let anything happen to your little brother."

He had said it. Damn that monk. "If he cannot take care of himself I have no use for him."

Miroku's thoughts had moved to other things. But sneaking off steal a few kisses seemed rather juvenile…but exciting. As he eyed his sexy partner's furry pelt his thoughts drifted to forbidden pleasures; what it would feel like to have that lush tail wrapped around his naked flesh as they…

"Don't do that."

"Huh?" Miroku was snapped out of his naughty fantasies by the sound of Sesshomaru's stern tone. "Do what?"

"Don't…look at me like that."

Suddenly it became obvious. Miroku had the same hungry look in his eyes that he had before. "What?" Miroku raked his eyes along Sesshomaru's body, pausing on his favorite body part before he met his face again. "Like this?"

_Damn that monk._ He was giving him _that look._ He felt his resolve slipping. He looked away but he could feel the monk's eyes on him.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Don't you have any self control? I'll bet you-"

Sesshomaru grabbed Miroku's arm, using his incredible speed to whisk them off to a remote part of the forest.

"You are willful and disobedient," Sesshomaru whispered huskily in his lover's ear.

Miroku was already stroking his favorite body part. "I've never had any discipline," Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back. He ran his tongue along Miroku's lips before diving into his mouth, reacquainting himself with the taste he had been craving all day.

Sango watched in the distance, tears of betrayal streaming down her face.

**Well, it seems the secret is out, but what's brewing in the Western lands? Just who is this Godatsusha? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**

**Note: **_**Godatsusha **_**is a Japanese term meaning plunderer, robber, or usurper.**


	5. The Confrontation

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Two demons came to deliver a message: Some usurper had dared to challenge the two brothers for their inheritance of the Western lands, interrupting Sesshomaru's and Miroku's intimate moment. Begrudgingly, the two brothers almost agree to fight this unknown threat together. As they head towards the west, Miroku is confronted by Sango and Inuyasha as to what he was doing in the forest with Sesshomaru.**

**About Sango: For those of you who might think that I'm picking on Sango let me assure you that it is not intentional. Well it is, but not for the reason you may think. I like Sango, more than most female anime characters. I find most of them useless and incredibly annoying. And she and Miroku do make a good couple. But I am such a yaoi fangirl that I need some good drama. So forgive me. **

As they broke off their kiss, they were both made aware of the faint rustling of leaves. However, when they turned towards the sound, no one was there.

"I wonder who that was?" Miroku mused out loud.

"It is of no consequence," Sesshomaru replied, already knowing the answer. The slayer was fast, but not fast enough; and she had left her scent behind.

Sango made her escape, not caring whether she had been heard or not. Her vision was blurred by her tears and the moon wasn't out. She was relying on instinct. She stopped under a large tree and sank down into a crouch, hugging her knees and sobbing quietly.

_How could he? Sesshomaru?_ _Just what was he thinking?_ It could only be one thing. Miroku was on the rebound. _He still loves me,_ she convinced herself. After all, she had witnessed his reaction when he broke off their engagement. She had witnessed the tears and the pleading look in his eyes. How he had begged her to reconsider and maybe she just needed some more time? But at the time she had refused to consider it. But she had, just a few times, thought she had been too hasty in her decision. She hadn't decided when she was going to bring it up or how to approach the topic with him. But then Sesshomaru had come back, wanting Miroku's help. She hadn't thought much of it at the time; after all her brother had much to say about Sesshomaru, all positive. How he had protected him from Naraku on countless occasions, for which she was grateful. But then she had seen the two of them together.

She had noticed Sesshomaru's body language. It was subtle, but she saw it all the same. He had staked his claim on _her_ Miroku. She knew enough about him to that he was fiercely territorial and dangerously possessive. She didn't know if Miroku knew what he was getting himself into, but she was going to tell him.

And then there was the fact that they were both _male_. Homosexuals were mostly shunned in their society even though Miroku was generally tolerant of everyone. But Sango had never known him to be interested in men. But then again Sesshomaru was…beautiful, more beautiful than any woman she had ever seen. And deadly. Just what was Miroku thinking?

Time slipped away. Morning dawned. Sango had not slept, only wept the entire night. Her head throbbed and her eyes were sore, dry from all the crying. She attempted to heave herself up, but to no avail.

"Sango?" a soft voice called. "Are you OK?" It was Kagome. Thank God it was not Miroku. She didn't think she could face him.

She turned her tearstained face up to face her friend.

"Sango? What is it?"

"It…Miroku!" she exclaimed as he burst into fresh tears. Kagome gathered her into her arms and listened as she recounted her story of Miroku and Sesshomaru. Kagome was only mildly surprised. She had noticed along with everyone else the possessive stature that Sesshomaru had suddenly assumed over him. She had also noticed that Sango had been trying to reconnect with Miroku again, and that he had rebuffed her at every turn. Kagome knew it was over between the two of them, but she also knew that now was not the time to tell Sango so.

After Sango's sobbing had subsided, Kagome informed her that they would be leaving soon, and that they would reach their destination by nightfall. "Are you coming?" she asked cautiously. "We can go back if you-"

"No I'm coming," Sango cut her off. She was not the kind to run away and hide. "Besides, I have a mind to say something to Sesshomaru-"

"Sango! No! What are you thinking?" Kagome exclaimed.

"What's the problem? Don't tell me you support this…whatever they're doing!"

"No, I didn't say that! All I'm saying is that Sesshomaru is dangerous. If you confront him there is no telling what he will do!"

"I know that! But Sesshomaru is just…using him. He doesn't care about Miroku. He doesn't care about anybody!"

"Look, I know you're upset. But…" Kagome paused, preparing to deliver some harsh truths that she knew her friend needed, but didn't want to hear. "…it's Miroku's decision."

Sango was livid with rage. Angry blotches had formed on her cheeks and her nostrils flared. "How…can…you…say that! I thought you would understand but I guess I was wrong. After all, you won in the end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome demanded, immediately defensive.

"You heard me. Kikyo died. You got Inuyasha in the end. I wonder what would have happened if she had come back to life," Sango spat nastily.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome shouted. Kikyo was still a sensitive spot. Truth be told, she had often wondered that herself. She knew that Inuyasha would never be able to choose between them, and only Sango knew that she was secretly relieved at her death.

"Is everyone OK?" The girls turned to see Miroku, followed by Inuyasha. In all their commotion they hadn't even heard them approach.

"Yeah, what the hell are you two going on about?" Inuyasha demanded. _I should have left both of them at home,_ he thought.

Kagome stood up and walked away, Inuyasha followed her, wanting to know what they were arguing about, but she refused to say. Miroku cautiously walked over to Sango and put a hand on her shoulder. Sango leapt to her feet and delivered him a stunning slap; harder than she had ever hit him when she was pretending to be offended by his groping. Miroku stumbled back, losing his balance and she looked on with some satisfaction as she shook her stinging hand.

"Don't touch me!"

Miroku stood up and brushed the dirt and leaves off of his clothes. _So it was her,_ he thought, putting it together. _Sango saw Sesshomaru and me last night._ So she knew. He didn't have time to think any longer, she was headed straight for him.

"How could you!" She was screaming, clawing for his face. He grabbed her arms and held her at bay. "How could you betray me like this!"

"Sango, I'm…sorry." He knew he had hurt her, and had not meant to. The past hurts she inflicted upon him were forgotten. They no longer mattered.

All the fight had gone out of Sango and she collapsed into Miroku's arms, sobbing. He put his comforting arms around her, rubbing her back and rocking her gently. Inuyasha and Kagome looked on from a distance. "So I guess she knows," Inuyasha observed.

Kagome turned to him. "You knew?"

" 'Course I did. I could smell Sesshomaru all over him when he came back the other night."

"What did he say when you confronted him about it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "He didn't want to talk about it. 'Sides, it's none of my business."

Kagome stared at him in shock. "How can you say that? You know how Sesshomaru is!"

"Yeah, and I know that there's nothing that can be done about it. Miroku has made up his mind, and Sango dumped him after all, don't forget that. And Sesshomaru won't stop until he gets what he wants. You know that. And I already told Sango not to try anything stupid."

"So you're…OK with this?"

"I don't know. But what do you want me to do? Fight Sesshomaru or something? And if Miroku wants to…whatever they're doing what can I do about it? I can't make him stop or anything."

"But what if Sesshomaru is using him?"

Inuyasha shuddered. He hadn't wanted to think about that. If it turned out that Sesshomaru was then he might have to fight him but he had also done his best to warn Miroku what he was getting into.

Sesshomaru watched this whole soap opera through narrowed eyes. So it would seem that this female, this _mesu_, did seek to challenge him. He could feel his anger mounting. Miroku, _his Miroku,_ had his arms around _her_. What did she hope to accomplish? As he watched her sobfest, he could only conclude that she hoped to appeal to Miroku's compassionate side. He was also irritated with Miroku. _Why_ did he apologize to her? Had she not rejected him? Did he still have feelings for her? He contemplated, with enjoyment, all the methods he could use to kill her. He decided on a method and stowed it away in his mind. Their confrontation was coming. Right now he had more pressing matters to deal with. He stepped into the clearing, letting his irritation at this whole dramatic spectacle show on his face.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What do you want?" Sango demanded.

"I will be leaving. Feel free to continue your juvenile squabbling here."

"This is all your fault!" Sango flung at him.

Sesshomaru's look of derision quickly turned cold as his fixed his gold eyes upon her. Everyone present, including Inuyasha, felt a definite chill in the air. So the real Sesshomaru was coming out. Sesshomaru stepped closer. Everyone except Sango took a step back.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Sesshomaru regarded the slayer coolly.

"As a matter of fact I do. You-"

"No she doesn't. Come now, we'll be off," Miroku said quickly as he grabbed Sango's hand and whisked her away. Inuyasha and Kagome followed. No one looked back to see that Sesshomaru's face was twisted with fury. He was so angry that he was trembling. He hadn't had such an urge to…_ugh!_...in many, many moons. And for what? Some human monk who obviously wasn't over the silly woman who rejected him? _That_…_that_…his mind ran though a string of very undignified insults for the both of them.

_Compose yourself! _He silently berated. _No human is worth this. No one is worthy of such an emotional reaction from I, Sesshomaru!_ He had made up his mind. He would get rid of the monk. Let him have his silly ningen slayer. Or perhaps he would end them both.

Sesshomaru's face and breathing had returned to normal, but he was still seething inwardly as he started out on the final trek to his lands. Miroku sensed his turmoil and guessed it had something to do with what he had witnessed earlier. He had been so wrapped up in trying to placate Sango the he had barely acknowledged Sesshomaru, which he knew was _not_ a good idea. Add that to the fact that Sango had been clinging to him all day and it made the ingredients for a dramatic showdown. Sesshomaru would not let this slight go. And Sango was still convinced that Sesshomaru is what stood in the way of them getting back together, which was not the case. A confrontation between the two was inevitable. But he was fearful for Sango. Miroku knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him (probably) but he couldn't say the same for Sango. But if he asked Sesshomaru to spare her, he might take it the wrong way. Oh well, Sango was his friend and still very dear to him, so he would ask anyway.

Night had fallen. The whole dramatic episode had put them behind schedule. Sesshomaru considered leaving all of them behind and taking Rin and Jaken to press ahead but somehow he could not. He couldn't leave Miroku behind to that…_woman_.

As he gazed up at the diamonds twinkling in the night sky, he sensed Miroku approaching. He made no move to turn around or acknowledge him in any way. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Sesshomaru grew tired of this pregnant pause.

"What do you want?"

"You are upset with me." _Way to state the obvious,_ Miroku chided himself.

"What makes you think that you can arouse such an emotion in me?"

Miroku ignored the jab and pressed on. "You are obviously upset about something."

"Perhaps because I allowed you and your idiot friends to accompany me. You have slowed me down and I have urgent business to attend to."

"Is that all?"

"Is that not enough?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"_No."_ Sesshomaru rounded on him at last, fixing him in a glare. "You will _not_ use the same feeble attempt at an apology that you used on _her_ earlier."

Miroku decided that this emotional response was better than his typical indifference. "So you are upset about Sango-"

"Do _not_ speak her name in my presence!" Sesshomaru's voice was rising uncontrollably. No. This wasn't going to happen. He refused to lose his temper over something so trivial.

"Listen, Sesshomaru-"

"No _you_ listen. I'll not stoop so low as to be a part of your game. Feel free to run along to your…" he bit back the insult on his tongue that was itching to come out. "…friend. I believe you two were betrothed, were you not?"

Miroku's considerable amounts of patience were wearing thin. After dealing with a wailing Sango all day, he had hoped to find some consolation with Sesshomaru, not this immature spectacle he was putting on.

"I came to talk to you Sesshomaru. I noticed you were upset and I wanted to know why. I also wanted to apologize for earlier. But I see you are not ready to speak rationally to me so I will go." Miroku turned to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

Miroku paused but didn't turn around.

Sesshomaru was still upset but he didn't want that woman to come between them. "I need to know that I come first. I will not compete with her or anyone else. You will have to choose." There, he had said it. He had wanted to say that since the night they first kissed. All Miroku had to do was make the right choice.

"Choose?" Miroku had already chosen, but now that he had been put on the spot he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Would he really have to give up everything? He didn't know if he could handle that. He opened up his mouth to say that he needed some time but that's not what came out.

"I choose you."

Sesshomaru eyed him closely. "Are you certain?"

"I am."

Sesshomaru wasn't so certain. But Miroku's answer would do…for now.

Sesshomaru left Miroku to his tumultuous thoughts. He would deal with him later. Right now, he needed to tie up some loose ends and banish any hopes that this silly woman might be holding on to. He found her in the woods, some distance off from the camp. She had her back to him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice exhausted and hoarse from crying all day.

"You were not expecting me?"

"I meant what you want with Miroku."

"That," he stepped closer to Sango and narrowing his eyes; "is none of your concern."

"Oh, but it _is_ my concern!" she snapped as she rounded on him, her eyes ablaze with a mounting fury, and her energy returning. "Why are you with him? He's human after all. You don't care for humans, except for that girl who travels with you."

"You will leave Rin out of this," Sesshomaru warned.

"You're using him," Sango accused. "You're using him in your sick, twisted game. You don't care about him."

"You seem awfully concerned about someone that you rejected. What do you hope to accomplish? Do you seek to challenge me?" There, he had gotten to the heart of the matter. Her answer would depend on whether she would live or not.

"Why? Do you see me as a threat?" she jeered. She saw a flash of something in his eyes. Was that insecurity? She couldn't be sure, so she decided to push it further.

"He still cares about me," she continued. "And you know it. And you can't stand it. You see me as a threat."

This had gone far enough. It was time to end this little game of theirs. "Listen to me _mesu_," he said softly, his voice edged in steel.

"Such language coming from you; much undignified. I never would have expected."

He fixed her with such a look that her blood ran cold, paralyzing her with fear. Once he was sure that he had her full attention he continued.

"As I was saying, if I truly saw you as a threat then you would be dead. However," he paused for effect. "Perhaps I should kill you on principle. You set yourself up in opposition to me and attempted to challenge me. Miroku is _mine_, let there be no confusion on the matter." The sharp smell of acid burned Sango's nose. Sesshomaru raised his hand. The poison from his _Dokkaso_ dripped from his claws, searing the ground beneath them. "You will cease your fruitless attempts at reconciliation and leave Miroku _alone_. I shall absolve you just this once. You will not be shown this clemency a second time."

Sango mustered what little courage she had left. "You wouldn't kill me. Miroku would never forgive you. He would leave you. Your efforts to get rid of me would backfire on you."

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "Let me assure you, that if our paths should cross again on this matter I will do much more than that. I will make you disappear. Forever."

**Well, I trust Sesshomaru has made himself clear? But will everything be smooth sailing with our new couple after this? And SERIOUSLY, what is going on in the Western lands? All this drama has put them behind schedule, are they too late? Find out as **_**cursed **_**continues!**

**I hope the confrontation scene meets with your approval. I tried my best to make it dramatic, but Sango is still important to Miroku, so I wasn't going to have Sesshy kill her; only offer her some 'friendly' advice.**

_**Mesu**_** is an offensive Japanese term for females, often used to describe animals, in this case a dog (get it?).**


	6. The News

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Sango discovers Sesshomaru and Miroku and lashes out in all directions, at Kagome, Miroku and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lets his displeasure be known over the whole dramatic spectacle, and is irate over the fact that Miroku ran off to comfort Sango so quickly. He and Miroku exchange some quick words, Sesshomaru asks him to choose, for he will be second to no one. Miroku chooses him, but is not quite certain on the matter. The chapter ends with Sesshomaru offering Sango some friendly advice on challenging him for Miroku in the future.**

"Are you leaving Sango?" Kagome had momentarily put aside her anger over Sango's jab to inquire after her friend. Sango had returned from a confrontation with Sesshomaru last night in a solemn mood.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered for her. "And so are you."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, whirling around to face Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?"

"Some of Sesshomaru's scouts have come to meet us. They're already rebelling. And I can smell the blood from here. You're going back."

"No!" Kagome cried indignantly. "I'm coming with you!"

"Don't argue with me!" Inuyasha said sharply. Kagome flinched at the harsh tone. "Look, it's too dangerous. If you come you will just get in my way and distract me. I won't be able to fight if I'm worried about if you're safe or not."

"But-"

"No buts. Sesshomaru and I already talked about it."

"You and Sesshomaru actually…agreed on this?"

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha huffed. Sesshomaru had awakened him at dawn and made the scouts repeat what they had said. He had then told him to 'send that miko back to your village.' When he had asked why, Sesshomaru had simply replied that 'this is no place for a human'. Then Inuyasha had challenged him on why Rin and Miroku were coming, receiving a most unpleasant look from his brother.

Sesshomaru had joined the group with Rin and Jaken at his heels. He turned to address his ward.

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she replied.

"You and Jaken will accompany the miko Kagome back to her village. You will wait there upon my return."

"But my lord!" Jaken began, but Sesshomaru stopped him with a look. All protests came to a halt.

"You will watch over Rin. I need not remind you of what will happen to you if anything happens to her. I have not forgotten about last time."

"Yes-yes my lord."

Sesshomaru and Sango locked eyes for the briefest of moments. Sesshomaru's look said _bitch I thought I told you to leave _while Sango's said _I'm going but this ain't over._ Miroku noticed but said nothing.

Sango decided to travel back with Kagome and the others, much to Jaken's chagrin. He didn't like being in such hostile company. They all looked to Sesshomaru to gauge his reaction. He gave the briefest of nods, which surprised Jaken but no one else. Sesshomaru knew that Sango would not harm Rin; she didn't want to give him another reason to eliminate her.

The two groups parted, both unaware of what awaited them at their prospective destinations. The scouts could not get close enough to enemy camp to find out everything, and they had all underestimated the enemy's intelligence.

As they trekked closer to their destination, the smell of bloodshed became stronger. Even Miroku noticed. _What the hell is going on here?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _The regency council will suffer for this. I should have been here instead of wasting time with that foolish monk._ Sesshomaru continued this mental admonishment; his mind was in turmoil. He was having premonitions, like maybe he should have sent Miroku back as well, not that the monk would have heeded his requests. Miroku was quite obstinate, which excited him somewhat. The few privileged lovers he had taken in the past always submitted without delay, but Miroku had this _look _that always ignited his lust. Sesshomaru had been able to maintain it so far but he was due for a…

"Sesshomaru? What the hell? Did you hear what I just said?" Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his brother's irritating voice. Someone else he should have sent back; but again, he was a stubborn one as well.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I _said _the smell of blood is getting stronger," Inuyasha repeated with impatience. "Is that your men or others?"

"Both," Sesshomaru replied. He did smell the sharp, metallic smell of blood and the stench of rotting corpses. "I'm picking up my pace. Keep up if you can." He sped up, but not too much. Inuyasha might be able to keep up, but Miroku was human, and he wanted Miroku at his side at all times.

When they reached the border of the Western lands, three scouts came running to meet them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We're so relieved that you-"

"Where are my vassals?" Sesshomaru cut the frantic messengers off.

"Well twenty of them have been imprisoned for refusing to submit to Godatsusha."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And the other fifty?" Sesshomaru's lands were divided into seventy districts, each with a feudal lord to govern it that did homage to him.

"Well my Lord," one of the messenger's eyes went shifty, with the instant fear and regret of someone who had to deliver bad news.

"Well _what_?" Sesshomaru's tone indicated that the young demon had better hurry.

"My Lord, fourteen of them have betrayed your Lordship and gone over the enemy. And the others are in hiding."

"Hn. How pusillanimous," Sesshomaru snorted.

"Pussy-what?" Inuyasha asked. "I never thought you would use such language. But they are a bunch of pussies for running and hiding."

"That's not what I said baka," Sesshomaru growled, growing more irritated by the second. He had a mind to execute all seventy of his worthless vassals, but at least twenty had stayed true. As for the others, both the defectors and the cowards would die by his hand.

"He said pusillanimous. It means cowardly," Miroku explained.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" Inuyasha demanded. "Always trying to sound smart."

"Idiot."

"Snob."

"Do you know where they are hiding?" Miroku asked one of the messengers, taking a major liberty of speaking to Sesshomaru's servants without permission, which did not escape their notice. They looked to their master.

"My Lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "You may answer his question."

"Yes sir. We know the location of a few of them but not all."

"It stands to reason that the others may know of their hiding place," Miroku observed.

Again, the servants looked to Sesshomaru for guidance. "You may speak with him freely. You will address him as Master Miroku."

"Yes-yes sir," they all replied, somewhat puzzled at why their Lord was giving such an honorary rank to a mere human. But they knew better than to question their Lord, especially considering his perilous mood.

"Yes Master Miroku. Lord Hideo's hiding place is well known. He asked us to give this to you, My Lord Sesshomaru," the messenger said, handing Sesshomaru a folded letter which he promptly crumpled up and threw on the ground.

"I'll see none of his futile written excuses. He and his fellow cowards will meet me at my main castle at once."

"Uh sir," another one of the scouts spoke up, feeling that the first had done his share of delivering bad news.

"What is it now?"

"Well sir, Godatsusha has…occupied your main castle. He has fortified it and turned it into his…command center."

"And my servants?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering what this pretender had done with his most loyal of servants who were privileged enough to serve him at his main residence.

"Many of them were executed for refusing to serve him. Some of them are in his service. But they are serving as spies," the messenger hastened to add at the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Have they provided you with any useful information?" Sesshomaru asked, thinking that they had better, lest their lives be in danger as well.

"Yes sir," he produced a thick parchment and handed it to Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru read, his face twisted in an expression that marred his angelic like features. Even Inuyasha noticed.

"What the hell is that look on your face?" Inuyasha demanded, impatient with all this talking. As ever, he was ready to spring into action.

"See for yourself," Sesshomaru replied distastefully as the dropped the parchment into his brother's awaiting hand.

Inuyasha read the paper. "No fucking way!" he exclaimed. "Is it true?" he asked his brother.

"Certainly not," Sesshomaru replied quickly.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha challenged him.

"Our father would never be so careless," he replied confidently, a lot more confident than he felt at the moment. For the briefest of milliseconds he imagined what it would mean if the blasphemy was true, but quickly dismissed the thought.

"That's not what you said before," Inuyasha replied.

"That was different. You were deliberate. A lapse in judgment, but deliberate all the same."

"Listen, you son of a-"

"Excuse me," Miroku said, listening to this debate for long enough. He had absolutely no idea what was going on and was feeling rather useless at the moment. "What's going on?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. It was up to Inuyasha to explain it to him. "This Godatsusha is claiming to be our long lost brother."

Miroku raised his eyebrows in shock. "Could it be-"

"No." Sesshomaru cut him off before he could finish his question. "Our father would not be so careless."

"Of course."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha argued. The truth was, the thought of another brother wasn't unappealing to him, as he had no other family except his despised brother Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bit back a reply. He would not waste time arguing with Inuyasha here, he had to go deal with this new idiot who dared to claim kin to his noble blood line. The fool obviously had a death wish. He didn't know which was the greater insult: occupying his residence and servants or claiming to be related to he, Sesshomaru.

The messengers looked uncomfortable, suddenly wishing themselves elsewhere. They weren't going to be the ones to reveal the rest of the story; they would let their master find that out himself.

"Sir," the first scout spoke up. "Do you require us further?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied "Consider yourselves privileged to be given the high honor of serving me personally."

"It is indeed an honor," the messengers replied as they bowed low with the sudden realization that their jobs were about to get a lot more precarious. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You will go to Hideo. Have him summon the rest of his cowardly peers and have them meet me at my residence at noon tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." The messengers dispersed immediately, not bothering to remind him that his castle was currently being occupied, which of course Sesshomaru had not forgotten. He was confident that this pretended bastard brother of his would be disposed of by then.

As Sesshomaru turned to continue his march towards the castle, Miroku bent and picked up the crumpled note that Sesshomaru had thrown on the ground.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. None of them saw that Sesshomaru had slowed his pace and perked up his ears.

"The guy begs Sesshomaru's pardon," Miroku began, "and he goes on to say that he went into hiding to so that he would be ready to assist Sesshomaru upon his return, and that his men are ready to fight at a moment's notice. And…oh, wait…" Miroku trailed off. Obviously this note wasn't meant for anyone else other than Sesshomaru to read.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well apparently this vassal thinks that you might be persuaded to join Godatsusha's cause," Miroku said, peering at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wore an unreadable expression. "Hmphf."

Sesshomaru kept his pace, pretending that he wasn't listening to their conversation. Surely Inuyasha wouldn't think to join this usurper and challenging him? But upon reflection, Inuyasha had nothing to gain by siding with Sesshomaru, and seemed almost excited at the prospect of having another brother. Sesshomaru decided that it was of no consequence. If Inuyasha chose to side with this traitor than he would die along with him. But Miroku was another matter. After all, he had been friends with Inuyasha a lot longer than he had known Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had not mated with Miroku, and even though Miroku had professed his loyalty to him his answer wasn't as sure it should have been. Miroku's betrayal rather than Inuyasha's was cause for concern, and the reasons were strictly personal.

As they ventured further and further into the Western lands, a horror scene unfolded before them. The remnants of a battle, piles and piles of the unburied dead, their corpses rotting and crawling with vermin, the ground soggy with their blood. The smell alone was cause enough to make anyone stagger.

"Are these your men?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable. "Some of them, yes."

Miroku stopped, murmuring prayers over the battlefield. After he was finished he stood there, seemingly arguing with himself.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Someone should bury them."

"Look Miroku, I know how you feel, but we don't have time for that," Inuyasha said.

Miroku knew Inuyasha was right, but he couldn't let it go. "We can't just leave them."

He felt a hand on his sleeve. "Come. Time runs short." It was Sesshomaru.

"But-"

"This is not the work of a Lord or his guests." Sesshomaru was anxious to get away from this place. A battlefield strewn with the dead and dying was an all too familiar scene to him.

Miroku shook his head. "I can't leave them. It's not right. I'll catch up with you-"

"Don't be ridiculous. It would take you a month to bury all these bodies, if you didn't die of disease first. And what if some enemy came along and saw you? No way. You're coming with us." Again, Inuyasha made perfect sense, but that wasn't the issue here.

"But-"

"I will send some servants to torch the fields at once. Now let us go," Sesshomaru decided.

"You're going to burn them?"

"The common demon is not given a burial," Sesshomaru explained, growing tired of this conversation. "That is reserved for nobility. Also, it is more sanitary. Disease from these bodies could spread rapidly." Sesshomaru did not wish to have his lands racked by pestilence.

Miroku sighed, defeated. "I guess that does make sense. But you will send someone to take care of this," Miroku insisted.

"Yes," Sesshomaru promised, telling himself that he was doing it to be expedient and not because Miroku had asked him to.

Miroku touched his sleeve. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah now can we go? This place reeks," Inuyasha complained. No one could argue with that.

As they progressed closer and closer to their destination the castle came into view, and they could also see row upon row of guards, five thousand at least. They were halted in their approach.

"In the name of Lord Godatsusha we command you to-" that's as far as he got before he was split in half, courtesy of _Bakusaiga_.

"The enemy is here. Attack!"

"Finally some action," Inuyasha said while drawing _Tessaiga_. Both brothers looked at Miroku.

"I'll be fine," the monk insisted, armed with his talismans and _Shakujou_ staff.

Sesshomaru decided not to let Miroku go beyond his reach. After all, these so-called 'guards' made a mockery of the term. Miroku's weapons were not needed. One swing from each of the brothers' swords was enough to eradicate the entire 'guard'. They continued their trek.

"Wait." Miroku halted them when they were about a half mile from the castle.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a barrier up there," Miroku informed them. His spiritual powers were at their peak now that Naraku had been defeated.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, stepping closer. "I don't see anything."

Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha. When he approached the barrier, he turned and looked to Miroku expectantly.

"Just there," Miroku confirmed.

Sesshomaru stretched out his hand, receiving a sort of shock reminiscent to the type that he received whilst attempting to wield _Tesseiga. _He pulled his hand back, surveying the damage.

"Maybe it doesn't like you," Inuyasha jeered, stepping to the barrier and thrusting his hand forward.

"YEOW!" He shouted as his hand sizzled and he jumped around, wringing his hand.

"Apparently it doesn't like you either," Miroku chuckled.

"So it repels demon energy," Sesshomaru observed, keeping the second part of his comment to himself.

Inuyasha said it for him. "I wonder if you can go through Miroku."

"I could try-"

"No." Sesshomaru cut him off, grabbing his arm as he advanced forward. Damn that Inuyasha.

"I will be fine," Miroku stated and tried unsuccessfully to pull out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Just let him see if he can get through Sesshomaru," Inuyasha prompted.

Sesshomaru, unwilling to part with Miroku lest some harm befall him, would not relent.

"I can handle myself," Miroku said, flattered by the attention but also slightly impatient at the notion that Sesshomaru believed he had to be guarded as if he were a child. _This could be a problem,_ he thought.

Sesshomaru caught the tone and wondered what the purpose behind it was. He was openly showing his concern for Miroku's welfare. Why he was not pleased?

"I won't go anywhere," Miroku insisted, maintaining his calm. "I'll just see if I can penetrate."

Sesshomaru drew his sword again. "Very well." Why was he so unwilling to let the monk out of his reach? Had he not proven himself on multiple occasions?

Miroku stepped closer to the barrier, reaching out tentatively with his hand. When nothing happened, he put his entire arm through, then stepped through the invisible barrier. He took one of his talismans out of his pocked and affixed it seemingly in mid-air. Sesshomaru looked away briefly, his memory being refreshed to that unfortunate incident one week ago. Had it only been one week? One week since Miroku had saved Rin and captured his attention, causing Sesshomaru to stake his claim on him. Why was he moving so fast? _Why not?_ he challenged himself. _Miroku is mine, be it now or later._

"Sesshomaru? Hello? Are you freaking daydreaming again?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What did you say?" he asked Miroku, vaguely recalling that he was talking.

"It's safe for you to pass through now," Miroku repeated, eyeing him closely. Inuyasha was already on the other side.

Sesshomaru stepped through the border. After disposing of more weak guards, they noticed a demon on the balcony that bore a striking resemblance to Sesshomaru.

"Welcome my brothers," he called down to them.

**Holy Sh#t! What's going to go down at this…family reunion? Has everyone picked their side? Find out as**_** Cursed**_** continues!**

**OK, I know they probably didn't use the p#$$y word back in the feudal area but I came across the word 'pusillanimous' in the thesaurus and couldn't resist. Forgive my sick sense of humor. **


	7. The Introduction

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha agree to send Kagome and Rin back to the village, as they have received information that there is serious danger ahead. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha encounter three scouts who give them the run-down. Some guy, let's call him Godatsusha or Susha for short (nicknamed by LostCause6661), claims to be the long-lost brother of our favorite sibling pair and claims that the lands are his. **

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Don't you recognize me? I'm your older brother."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Older?"

"Yes, yes, little brother. My mother is Mana, and she was our father's beloved. She died when I was a child. You were born _after _my mother died. And then there's our baby brother here, Inuyasha."

"Hey watch it asshole," Inuyasha growled, still trying to digest everything he was seeing and hearing. This demon definitely resembled Sesshomaru, a lot more than he did. They all shared the same eyes, but this Godatsusha guy's features were very similar to Sesshomaru. His skin and hair were darker, though, but his face markings were almost identical.

"My apologies, Inuyasha. It's a pleasure meeting you; perhaps you should join me for dinner?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, laying a calming hand on his shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru or Godatsusha.

"Ah, where are my manners? You must be Miroku," Susha said smoothly.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and growled low, almost inaudibly. Susha noticed, and raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

"How do you know my name?" Miroku demanded.

"Oh come now, have you forgotten? My messenger came upon you and Sesshomaru in the forest while you were-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru hurled an energy blast towards the demon, who dodged effortlessly.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru; your secret is safe with me. Though I daresay it will not be a secret for long. I wonder what…never mind. We will address that at a later time."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Simple, little brother. Since I am the eldest, these lands rightfully belong to me. However, I'm not selfish. I'm willing to let you govern a small portion-"

"_Never_. I've heard all I needed to hear. I know of this Mana. Beloved? I think not. She was just another one of my father's concubines."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He hadn't made up his mind about whether he believed this Godatsusha or not; but whether he be friend or foe, insulting one's mother was something that Inuyasha could not tolerate.

"Keep out of this!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"It's OK Inuyasha, do not let our brother upset you so. I was prepared for the insults. They mean nothing to me; and you should not credit them either," Godatsusha said smoothly, with a faint smile of condescension that sent Sesshomaru into a rage. He unsheathed _Bakusaiga_. How darethis…_gaikoku-jin_..speak around he, Sesshomaru as if he were not present! He seethed inwardly at his father, could he have possibly been so careless as to sire _another_ bastard? Surely he would not have sullied the family bloodline further. He looked upon his so-called brother's Moorish features with disgust. There had to be another explanation.

"That's enough from you. As far as I'm concerned, you're probably the son of one of my father's lesser generals, who were fond of taking my father's seconds to bed after he had taken his fill of them." The venom was out of his mouth before he could stop it. It was the nearest he had ever come to disrespecting his father's memory but he was too riled up to think on that very long.

Miroku flinched. "Sesshomaru," he said softly. He had never heard Sesshomaru speak as such and was quite unsettled.

Sesshomaru either didn't hear him or didn't care to acknowledge. "I already have one bastard brother. I do _not_ welcome the idea of another." The energy released by _Bakusaiga_ was enough to destroy the balcony, but when the dust cleared, Godatsusha was nowhere to be found.

"Is he gone?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"No," Sesshomaru replied. "I still detect his stench."

"Looking for me?"

They all gasped and looked up. Godatsusha was there, floating in mid air with that same infuriating smirk on his face.

"Nice attack little brother, but impossibly slow. You'll have to be much faster," he said as he dodged another wave of energy by moving to the left ever so slightly. "Anyway, I'll be off. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your castle, your hospitality was much appreciated!" And with that he was gone, having simply vanished into thin air.

"Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha demanded as he looked around, hopping from one heap of rubble to the other, sniffing like an idiot.

"He's gone," Sesshomaru replied, coming to the realization that this whole episode, the summoning, the bloody battlefield, the thousands of insects supposedly guarding them, the barrier and finally this confrontation had been for show. This asshole was _playing _with him. He probably wouldn't return to this castle, he only waited here for Sesshomaru to prove a point. Irritation rose from deep within and left a bitter taste in his mouth, like bile. All of a sudden he felt…dirty, as if he had been soiled by the presence of that…foreigner. His first instinct was to leave this castle and to burn it to the ground, for it had been debased by this creature's mere presence but Sesshomaru wouldn't give that scum the satisfaction of running him off from his primary residence.

Sesshomaru summoned his servants. Of the eighty he kept on staff, sixty two remained, the others having been executed by this pretender. Another reason to kill him. _No one_ disposed of his property without his permission.

He divided his staff up, sending one small group of men to torch the battlefield as promised, insisting to himself that it was to be expedient and _not_ because the monk had asked him to. He gave the other group one hour to rid the castle of every trace of that bastard's presence.

Miroku observed Sesshomaru and noticed the change in his posture and demeanor. So that Susha had unnerved him. He had never seen Sesshomaru so angry, not even when some demon had dared to suggest that their father favored Inuyasha over him. Miroku shuddered at the memory of how Sesshomaru had disposed of it. He was also puzzled over why this demon was affecting him so. Normally, Sesshomaru would have simply scoffed at the challenger, delivered one of his clever put-downs and disposed of him. He wondered why Sesshomaru was taking this so…personally. He drifted out of his thoughts, feeling a pair of golden eyes on him, but belonging to his friend and not his…well whatever they were.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

"I was just wondering why Sesshomaru got upset. I've seen him like that. And he used such language."

"Yeah, there are only two things that get his blood up like that. His pride and the family."

"The family?" Miroku understood the pride part, it's what led Sesshomaru to join the persuit of Naraku, but what did he mean by family?

"Yeah. He's real big on our dad and this whole 'noble blood' thing. Like he told that guy, it was hard enough for him to accept me, not that he has really. But at least he doesn't deny me like he used to. But this other guy doesn't stand a chance. Not even if our dad came back from the dead and told him himself. He'll never call him 'brother'. As for the language, he always gets the potty mouth when he's really mad. That's probably mild as compared to what he was thinking. That's how all those so called 'high class' people are, demon or human. They're all fancy and such but when you get them mad they act just like everybody else; worse in some cases."

"Haven't you said enough?" They turned to see Sesshomaru eyeing them both with his usual cold, emotionless stare. He had changed his clothes. Miroku had never seen him without his armor on. Sesshomaru now donned a relaxed version of his usual attire, with the same color and patterns.

"Just the truth, bro."

"I think not. However, my servants have prepared a meal and you will not dine at my table in such…attire," Sesshomaru finished, casting one of his infamous looks of derision upon the both of them.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, indignant. "I wear this all the time."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his look said _need I say more?_ as he turned and left the room. Two servants entered after he left.

"We will show you to your quarters," they said as they escorted the pair into the main corridor. As they prepared to escort both Inuyasha and Miroku to the east wing, reserved for guests, the servant who was with Miroku stopped.

"What is it?' the other servant asked her.

"Master Miroku isn't it?" the woman asked Miroku.

"Yes." He replied to the woman who look surprisingly human, save for her blue tongue and lips, along with the blue skin markings on her left side.

"Your suite is this way," she gestured towards the west wing.

"A-are you sure?" the other servant asked her doubtfully. A mistake such as this would certainly earn them a severe punishment, after all this guest was of no particular nobility, and a _human_ to boot.

"I know my orders," she replied rather stiffly.

"If you say so," the other servant shrugged and led Inuyasha down the opposite hall.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked the servant as they proceeded down the long hall to the guest rooms.

"Lord Sesshomaru's private chambers are down that hall," servant replied.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, not surprised at all.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru rarely…entertains….in his private quarters."

"Entertain. Now there's a word for it," Inuyasha muttered.

The servant stopped and turned. "Sir?"

"Nothing." But the servant had heard all the same. _Had Lord Sesshomaru really taken a human as a lover?_ the servant wondered to himself. It was only mildly shocking, since his father, the Great Dog General had done so, but only _after _he had sired Sesshomaru, a full Inu yokai of the highest pedigree. _But,_ the servant decided, _it is none of my affair._ Who his master chose to rut with was hardly his concern.

_**Meanwhile, on other hall**_

At the end of the hall there were two large golden doors, seemingly too heavy to open.

"What's that?" Miroku asked the servant, whose name was Aoi, as they approached the end of the hall.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru's private quarters," she replied, stopping the last door before the great set of double doors.

Miroku swallowed hard. "Really?" Why did Sesshomaru want him so close? Easy access?

"Yes, Master Miroku. These are your quarters here." She opened the room to reveal a large, spacious suite with three rooms as far as he could tell. These three rooms alone were bigger than many of the so called 'mansions' that he had stayed in, usually with the purpose of robbing it's owners. The room to the right was sort of a multipurpose room, for entertainment or private dining. They were standing in the sleeping chamber which housed a great bed, piled high with pillows and blankets, made up with fine sheets. Miroku walked over to the bed and pressed down on it with his hands. It was soft, so soft. After sleeping on the ground or floor for years and years the weariness seemed to bear down on him all at once, he desired nothing more than to climb into the bed for a long nap. But Sesshomaru was waiting, so that would have to hold off until later.

On the bed lay a set of silk robes, much like what he was already wearing, but the material was much finer and was red and white instead of his usual purple. "I am to wear this?"Miroku asked.

"Yes. The master's orders. And you must hurry, Master Miroku. Lord Sesshomaru does not like to be kept waiting."

"I am aware." He walked into the final room. It housed a great bath, built more like a natural hot spring rather than a manmade bath. The steam that rolled off the water was so inviting. Again the felt the weariness crept back into his bones, and the desire to pamper himself took over. But one look from Aoi let him know that that would not do.

Miroku sighed, admitting defeat, but the temptation was too great. "Just one quick dip."

_**In the dining hall**_

"What's taking him so long?" groused Inuyasha. He was anxious to get out of these itchy, stiff clothes that his brother insisted he wear to the table. And he was _starving_. What the hell was keeping that damned monk? "Can't we start without him?"

"No," replied Sesshomaru with the impatience in his voice of someone who had repeated themselves for the last time. He beckoned to a servant. "Go and inquire as to what is detaining Miroku."

The servant bowed and hastened to obey just as Miroku entered the room.

"You finally done princess?" Inuyasha demanded of his friend. "I'm starving here, and Sesshomaru wouldn't let me eat. And what are you wearing? How come he gets the fancy stuff?"

"Are you going to continue to complain? I thought you were ready to dine," Sesshomaru admonished. Taking meals with his brother always annoyed him, for his brother's table manners were atrocious.

"Sorry about that," Miroku blushed slightly as he joined the other two at the table, and kept his eyes down as to avoid the look that he was receiving from Sesshomaru. Miroku kept his head down but could still feel Sesshomaru's eyes on him.

Sesshomaru eyed Miroku, pleased with his appearance. He had chosen something he felt would be more flattering to the monk; he had grown tired of seeing him in the dark colors he usually wore. Sesshomaru could also tell that he had bathed, which is what must have taken him so long.

Dinner was served, finally. The servants brought forth platter after platter of…meat…meat…and more meat; raw, or almost raw, extremely rare. Miroku raised his eyebrow in alarm and watched as Inuyasha salivated at the boar, deer, fish and other meats that Miroku had never seen before. He watched as the two brothers began eating, one of them a lot less dignified than the other. A servant moved to place a dish of rare beast in front of him but he waved it away.

"None for me thanks."

Sesshomaru berated himself for being inconsiderate. Like Rin, Miroku was human and could not handle _seiniku_. He motioned for the servant, asking him to inform the chef that a human was dining and would require something more appropriate to the human diet. Ten minutes later, the servant returned with a plate of cooked fish.

Miroku cautiously tasted the dish. The fish tasted different, he didn't recognize the seasonings. While he and the others camped, they often didn't have any seasonings so their meat was often tasteless, and according to Inuyasha, overcooked. He noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching him.

"Does it meet with your approval?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku.

"Yeah, it's burnt like you all like it. Don't understand how you can eat meat like that. Once you cook it all the flavor's gone," Inuyasha added.

"I told you before Inuyasha that raw meat cannot be digested by humans. It's delicious; thank you Sesshomaru. Do you have any fruits or vegetables?"

Sesshomaru nodded to the servant and she rushed to the kitchen. Normally, they wouldn't keep such items, but ever since their Lord had adopted Rin they had to scramble to keep food stocked that she could eat, lest they suffer their Lord's wrath. She returned with slices of melon that Rin liked.

"And this is a delicacy. Very sweet," he commented as he bit into the juicy melon.

Something about the way he licked the tiny dribble of juice that ran down his chin caught Sesshomaru's attention.

After dinner, Sesshomaru stood and announced that he was retiring. He caught Miroku's eye before he left the room. Miroku quickly averted his eyes elsewhere. Inuyasha walked up to Miroku and pinched his sleeve.

"Silk? No fair! You lucky dog," Inuyasha pouted.

"Your linen is of high quality as well," Miroku confirmed as he inspected Inuyasha's garments. "And this silk is a little extravagant for my tastes," Miroku finished.

"What are you talking about? You love this fancy stuff. I'll bet you're going to lounge in that bath right now."

"How did you know I have a bath?" Miroku asked.

" 'Cause I have one. And if I have one then yours must be twice as fancy, being as you're right next to Sesshomaru."

Miroku shifted uncomfortably. Why was he unsettled at the thought of being so close to Sesshomaru? And why did it bother him to be given these fine garments?

"Well I'm off," Inuyasha announced. "A bed and a hot bath? I'm not passing this up. And who knows, Sesshomaru and I might be fighting each other by tomorrow," he added, more than half-serious.

Back in his bath, Miroku inspected the jars of oils and salts that line the side of the bath. "What are those?" he asked Aoi.

"They are used to scent the bath. Some of them have their own scent, while others served to bring one's natural scent out."

Miroku picked up a jar of salts and sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"That one brings out your natural scent, sir."

"Natural scent eh? I wonder…." Miroku said more to himself, feeling bolder by the minute. _So Sesshomaru has a keen sense of smell? Let us see how keen._ He picked up a handful of the salt and sprinkled it into the steaming water.

"That's a generous amount," Aoi observed. Miroku responded with a smirk.

After Aoi left, he stripped down and climbed back into his bath, relaxing against the marble. He thought back to the way Sesshomaru had eyed him tonight and how some feeling, something like shyness, had come over him. After all, he was in the room right next to him, not in a forest with other nosy people might interfere. He wondered if Sesshomaru would come visit him tonight, after all he had much to do tomorrow, meeting with his vassals about this Susha character, and of course Sesshomaru would be preparing to find the guy and rip him to pieces.

_Perhaps I will not see him tonight,_ Miroku thought with disappointment as he stepped out of the bath. He dried off and changed into the sleeping robes he had been given, although he had a mind to sleep with nothing on at all, to let the silky sheets caress his skin as he slept. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice at first that he had a guest waiting for him, although he was not surprised.

"Sesshomaru."

"I you had lingered in that bath any longer; I would have come in there after you."

**Well folks, I think it's safe to say we all know what's going to happen next? Or do we? Perhaps Sesshomaru has just come to talk? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**

_**gaikoku-jin-**_** A Japanese term for foreigner. **

_**Seiniku-**_** A Japanese term for raw meat, which **_**is **_**the natural diet of a dog. It only seems natural that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would enjoy their meet extra rare. I was considering making Miroku a vegetarian, but changed my mind. I wonder if meat would have been a deal breaker for him. It definitely would have made meals a lot more interesting.**

_**Aoi**_** is a Japanese female name that means 'blue' among other things. **

**For those of you who might be offended, sorry about Sesshy's potty mouth. But I have read the manga, and he actually dropped an f- bomb on someone in there. And in the Japanese version, his language, although not as crass as his brother's is definitely rated 'R' at times. I'm planning a few more slips, be warned now.**

**Show me you love me, review!**


	8. Submission

**Previously on **_**Cursed**_

**Godatsusha, Inuyasha and Seesshomaru's older 'brother' has stated that he is the love child of the ****Inu no Taishō and his beloved, Mana. Sesshomaru has a word for it and 'beloved' isn't it. Susha states that as the eldest so the lands rightfully belong to him. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru contests this claim and even more surprisingly, Sesshomaru actually attempted to reason with him along with **_**Bakusaiga**_** but alas, Susha cannot be reasoned with. He leaves, promising to see his dear 'brothers' in the future. Meanwhile, Miroku has been given a luxurious suite of rooms right next to….wait for it…Sesshomaru! How did that happen?**

**Yeah, well it's here! The lemon scene, the cure for all my scurvy laden readers! Warning! This ain't no love scene from those romance movies, or those harlequin romance books you read. So if that's what you were expecting then you must not be familiar with my yaoi lemons. Hope you likes it!**

Miroku eyed his soon to be lover. He had changed again, this time wearing a simple white yukata of fine lawn held in place with an obi sash. And his favorite body part, wrapped around his shoulder, so fluffy, so white, so warm….

And his eyes were so full of emotion. Miroku had never seen that look before. It was so passionate, so hungry, and _feral_. Miroku knew that this would be a night he would never forget. He turned away, his cheeks burning, his skin flushed with both excitement and embarrassment. Lecherous as he might be, he still had little sexual experience aside from kissing and his infamous wandering hands.

Sesshomaru watched as Miroku's expression changed from confident to intimidated. Perhaps this monk had not the experience that he led others to believe. _Well enough_, Sesshomaru thought, _I shall be the first, last and ONLY._

Miroku was still puzzling over what to do next so he was surprised when he felt a warm finger trailing the back of his neck, tickling the fine hairs there.

"Well now," Sesshomaru's voice dripped warm, passionate, poison in Miroku's ear. "This is a little surprising. What happened to the calm and overconfident Miroku that usually graces my presence? His replacement seems unsure of himself."

_Oh, is that a fact?_ Miroku thought to himself, his boyish timidity instantly repressed as he reached out to caress that thick, addendum that was the source of many naughty thoughts running through his mind. "Looking for me?" he drawled, giving Sesshomaru's tail a firm squeeze.

Sesshomaru stiffened as he braced himself for the ripples of pleasure that coursed through his body as Miroku stroked the second most sensitive part of his anatomy. Damn that monk, never could keep his hands to himself. Sesshomaru had long known how sensitive he was to touch which is why he allowed no one to touch him. Lust, the little beast inside him that had been asleep for far too long, and was starting to stir. He had been prodded these past few days, and was now awakening from his long slumber, summoned by a human, of all things.

Sesshomaru felt that he was being watched. He cracked open his lids to confirm. _Oh, dear god._ Miroku was giving him _that look._ The one from the other night, and from the first night. That cocky, lust filled look, where he raked his eyes along Sesshomaru's entire body leaving him so…exposed. That hungry, lusty, look that was unabashed, bold, letting his shameless desires be known. The look said 'I want you, and I dare to let you know, now what are you going to do about it?'_ Now he's going to finish by flicking those deep violet eyes to the side, it was how he always finishes...there he just did it._ There it was, Sesshomaru's resolve, slipping away. His iron will, his determination to stay in control of this situation, not to let his desires get the best of him; slipping through his hands like running water. _Damn that monk. He's going to pay for that. So insolent, so willful, so defiant and so goddamn….sexy._

"Sesshomaru, you seen ill at ease," Miroku said smoothly. "Perhaps I should-"

Sesshomaru slammed him up against the wall before he could finish, crushing their lips together to instantly stifle his cocky banter. "I told you _not_ to look at me like that," Sesshomaru growled.

"What's the matter, can't control yourself? Well, there's no one here to witness it but me, and I for one would love to see what happens when you let go."

Sessshomaru's hand was at Miroku's throat in an instant. "Let go? I don't think you know what that means, little human. And I doubt that you could handle me unbridled." This little virgin monk obviously didn't know just _who_ he was dealing with.

Miroku's leg slid up Sesshomaru's thigh, stopping _just there_. "You sure do talk a lot. That sounds like a challenge. I would see this unbridled version of Sesshomaru, lord of the Western lands. You have come here to claim me, have you not? I'll not submit so easily, you must fuck it out of me."

Sesshomaru released a ferocious, territorial growl, almost as if here were going to war. "That won't be a problem you willful, insolent little whelp." The beast within him was fully awakened now, so he could only hope that the human was strong enough to handle it. He lifted Miroku up on the wall, so they were at eye level.

Sesshomaru's kiss, though full of passion, was also hot and demanding; set on invasion instead of exploration. Miroku molded his body into Sesshomaru's as he felt the familiar light-headedness. He could only gasp and struggle to keep up as Sesshomaru raped his mouth with his hot, slippery tongue; which Miroku would learn was as deadly as his _Dokkaso. _

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, _Miroku repeated in his head. _He's going to break me. I'm going to lose it and he's only kissing me. _Of course, he wanted to break, he wanted to submit to Sesshomaru; he wanted Sesshomaru to take him, to mark him and proclaim that Miroku belonged to him forever, but not so _easily._

_I need leverage,_ he thought.

Miroku's hands, never idle for too long, began boldly roaming Sesshomaru's body. He slipped his left hand inside Sesshomaru's yukata, ghosting his fingertips over the chest and abdominal muscles, eliciting a shudder from the Inu yokai. Miroku could feel Sesshomaru's formidable desire pressing up against him, causing both excitement and trepidation as he ground himself against Sesshomaru in a most provocative manner.

_Damn that monk. And all he's doing is touching me and grinding his…so lewd, so common so…good._ _He's going to pay for this, _Sesshomaru promised himself as he licked a path from Miroku's mouth to his ear. A small squeal escaped from Miroku's lips as Sesshomaru traced his tongue along the outer edge, then teased the inside. Miroku twisted and squirmed, for that part of his body was impossibly sensitive, but of course he could not move out of Sesshomaru's iron grip. He chose instead to continue his slow, sensual grind against Sesshomaru's hardened body. Sesshomaru lifted Miroku off the wall and carried him over to the large bed that lay waiting to receive the two eager lovers.

Sesshomaru lay Miroku gently down on the bed and hovered over him, looking every bit the predator. His prey gazed up at him, noting with satisfaction the look of desire in his eyes. With one fluid movement, Sesshomaru slid Miroku's robe off, tossing it to the side and drank in his lover's naked body. As Sesshomaru eyed his lover's olive skin, well defined muscles and the scars left from his many battles, all he could think was that Miroku was _perfect_. Sesshomaru leaned down and traced his tongue along the longest of the scars, one that ran along his left abdomen; and delighted in the involuntary shudder in response to the sensation. As he continued to explore Miroku's torso with his tongue, Miroku was in torment. The sensations he experienced from Sesshomaru's tongue were exquisite, but he was never one to sit by and remain idle. He tugged impatiently at the tie on Sesshomaru's obi sash as soft moans escaped his lips.

Sesshomaru paused and allowed himself to be disrobed. Miroku gasped as the robe slid down Sesshomaru's body and landed in a pool at his feet. Sesshomaru may have been a demon but he had the body of a god. Every muscle looked as if it had been chiseled by divine hands, the porcelain skin so smooth and flawless; who knew beauty could be so deadly? Miroku reached out and shamelessly stroked his centerpiece, marveling at its smooth, silky feel and delighting in the soft growl that resonated from the owner. For some unknown reason, Miroku felt a sudden urge to taste the milky fluid that gathered at the tip. He leaned forward, his tongue making contact before taking the entire tip into his mouth. The fluid had an intriguing taste, tangy and exotic. He desired to explore more but Sesshomaru gasped and jumped back almost immediately upon contact. _So he is sensitive there eh? I shall keep this in mind,_ Miroku thought.

Sesshomaru's lips found Miroku's again and as their hands explored each other's bodies, both found that they were growing impatient and desperately desired to unite with each other. As they locked eyes, each lover had the same look, and was thinking the same thoughts. Sesshomaru positioned himself between his lover, securing one of Miroku's thighs around his waist.

As Sesshomaru entered Miroku, two things would be etched in his mind forever. One was the little cry that escaped from his lover's lips as he surrendered his virginity and the other was how Miroku's warmth wrapped around him, enveloping him as their bodies molded together. Sesshomaru used all his self-discipline to hold back, determined not to split the monk in two by pounding him relentlessly into the mattress, as he so desired to do. He took his time, a slow easy pace, biting down hard on his lip. No moaning, no groaning, no noise. He would take his pleasure silently; this monk would not have him lose control. But Miroku had other plans.

"Come now Sesshomaru," he purred in the yokai lord's ear. "Is this the best you can do? I was expecting more of a workout." Miroku matched Sesshomaru's easy pace.

"Silence monk," Sesshomaru groaned through clenched teeth. _Damn that monk. What's he doing with his hips; and why can't he keep his damned hands to himself?_

"No, I will _not_ be silent. Where is this unbridled version of Sesshomaru that you were supposed to unveil for me? I told you that you would have to _fuck me into submission._ But alas, I fear you may not be up to the…_OH!_" He finished his statement in a gasp, as Sesshomaru slammed into him hard.

"What was that, monk?" Sesshomaru slammed into him again…and again….and again. Each time his resolve, his self control, his determination to stay in control, slipped away too. A new determination took over as he thrust harder and harder into Miroku's firm little rear: Sesshomaru was determined to teach this insolent little whelp just who the master was here.

Miroku met Sesshomaru thrust for thrust; moving his hips like lightning, determined to make Sesshomaru work for his submission. A sheen of sweat covered his body, causing him to glisten in the moonlight, further igniting Sesshomaru's frenzy. Miroku was everything: so hot, so willing, so sexy. Sesshomaru found he could do nothing to stop the soft groans that escaped from his lips. His breath came in ragged pants and sweat plastered his long hair to his back.

"Deeper Sesshomaru!" Miroku demanded. "Harder! Faster! You want me to submit, don't you?"

Sesshomaru lifted Miroku's legs up over his head, nearly folding the monk in half. He then slammed into Miroku with nearly all his might, his conscience not allowing him to wince from the delicious scream that tore out of Miroku's throat. Sesshomaru slammed again and again, the cries from Miroku ringing out like music in his ears.

"How's that monk?" Sesshomaru groaned. "Is this sufficient? Speak up now, all I could hear is your whimpering and moaning like a whipped _bitch_."

"_Huh…huh…Sesshomaru…"_

"What's that? You submit? Say it, monk!"

"_I…I…submit…."_

"Of course you submit. No who do you belong to?"

"_I belong to you Sesshomaru!"_

That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear to send him over the edge to a thundering climax, shouting expletives in a most undignified manner and bringing his lover with him. He sank down into the pillows beside Miroku, sweating and panting furiously, his body sated and feeling a rush of satisfaction that he had never felt before. As Sesshomaru curled up with his lover, wrapping his tail around him to keep him warm the most peculiar feeling came over him, it was something he had never felt before, different but not unpleasant. He couldn't explain it, but it was if something had awakened in him, not the lust of earlier but something else, that had been waiting in the background, patiently, hopefully, just waiting to be…acknowledged. What was it? Sesshomaru continued to ponder as he drifted off to sleep.

**Well now, not bad for their first time, but as we all know, sex is never that simple, and there is so much more on the menu! And don't forget that we are on the brink of war here; what will these cowardly vassals have to say for themselves? Did the girls (and Jaken) make it back safely to the village? Find out as **_**Cursed **_** continues!**

**A little shorter than my other chapters but it's a lemon so I hope you will forgive me.**


	9. The Explanation

**Previously on **_**Cursed**_

**Sesshomaru and Miroku well…you know. **

When Miroku woke up the next morning, the sun streamed into his eyes before he could open them. He paused to think why he had slept in so long. Normally, the cold ground, damp with the morning dew would have him up at dawn; or the presence of others in some borrowed cabin. Neither of these were the case this morning. As he lay in a soft bed wrapped in next to a warm body his memories flooded back to the night before. He remembered that he and his bedmate had made love- no, that wasn't quite accurate. An accurate description would be that he and Sesshomaru had sex; wonderful, vigorous sex, although he had nothing to compare it to. He recalled how as Sesshomaru had thrust into him, he had demanded more and more, and how Sesshomaru, his body glistening with sweat, had given him what he wanted. He recalled submitting to Sesshomaru as pleasure and pain intermixed. As Miroku took in the sight of his lover's naked body, he felt his lust well up within him. Sesshomaru stirred.

"You're giving me that look," he said without opening his eyes. Miroku looked away, a tad embarrassed to be caught staring; and shivering slightly as Sesshomaru uncoiled his tail from around him. Sesshomaru noticed, and smiled to himself.

"I…am not."

"A lie." Sesshomaru had finally opened his eyes and regarded his lover with a lusty gaze. Miroku sat up, but Sesshomaru reached out to pull him back down.

"Sesshomaru wait," Miroku protested.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but cast him a sideways glance and raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm a little sticky and I need to…" he stopped short of telling Sesshomaru that he needed to relieve himself. Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly, a little indignant that he had been refused of what he wanted.

Miroku slid off the bed, wincing slightly as gripping pains ripped through his backside and traveled up his back. As he made his way to his private bath, he thought on why he felt that he, a grown man, needed permission to bathe and attend to personal matters.

Miroku sank down in his bath, relaxing as the waters soothed his aches. Perhaps he was being overly sensitive, about earlier. It was obvious that Sesshomaru wished to couple again, and he had wanted to as well.

"Do you intend to lounge in here all day?" Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, that sparkle of mischief in his eye. "Perhaps," he challenged.

"Perhaps not. I have other plans for you."

"Oh? Do tell. Will you not join me?" Miroku invited, his voice as smooth as honey as he so often used when he was coaxing someone into giving him his way.

Sesshomaru slipped off his robe and Miroku caught sight of his magnificent body. _Oh gods in heaven,_ he thought to himself.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in coming after what he wanted. He had Miroku straddling him even before he sat down. This time, they had their pleasure slowly and easily, Sesshomaru being mindful of Miroku's soreness. Afterwards, Miroku proceeded to cleanse them both with his bare hands. As he massaged Sesshomaru's body in slow circles, Sesshomaru stayed his hand.

"If you continue then I will have you again," he warned.

"Don't you have a meeting with your barons this morning?" Miroku asked him.

"My vassals will wait upon my arrival. They are on thin ice as it stands. I have a mind to execute every one of the cowardly bastards," Sesshomaru swore, his eyes suddenly growing cold.

Miroku stared at him in shock. "Will you at least let them explain their behavior?"

Sesshomaru met his gaze with disdain, Miroku realized it was not aimed at him but was still unnerved by it. "Why should I? They have sworn fealty to me, and are to defend my domains in my presence or my absence. They have violated their code and brought dishonor upon me. I will not tolerate it."

"But-"

"But nothing. I no longer wish to discuss this with you. It is my right to deal with them as I see fit. I might ask why you would rush to defend them so."

"I not defending anyone," Miroku said with a tinge of impatience in his voice, which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, which looked upon him disapprovingly. "And don't look at me like that. I am only saying that you should at least hear what they have to say first. It can't hurt to have more information. And then if it pleases you to kill them-"

"I don't like your tone Miroku, nor your implication."

"And I don't like being interrupted constantly. I suppose that makes up even." They locked eyes, each determined to have his own way and that he was in the right. Sesshomaru decided to end this little war of words.

"As I stated before, I will not continue this discussion with you. The decision is mine to make. Meet me in my quarters for breakfast in thirty minutes."

"Is that a request?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru simply looked at Miroku, his face unreadable. Then he walked out of the room.

Miroku sighed and sat back, berating himself for his role in that pointless argument. Sesshomaru was indeed as stubborn as his younger brother, as many had pointed out before. In the end, he would simply do as he pleased, regardless of reason. If Sesshomaru let his temper rule him, as Inuyasha so often did, then the results would be disastrous with Godatsusha. Miroku was sure of it. However, he could have gone about it a different way. He tried to think of a way to smooth things over, but Sesshomaru wasn't big on apologies. Miroku had observed that the words 'sorry' and 'forgive me' ignited his temper faster than any others. But Miroku was a smooth talker and a master of persuasion and was confident that he could win Sesshomaru over and bring him around to his reason.

Next door, Sesshomaru paced the room and fumed silently over the argument this morning.

_How dare he! How dare that monk presume to interfere in my affairs! I will deal with my vassals as I see fit. It is of no concern of his. These are my lands. I will be instructed on how I 'should'govern them by no one! _'Should' was a word that Sesshomaru didn't tolerate from anyone, it ranked up there with 'sorry' and 'forgive me' for irritating him. When someone said 'should', it meant that they thought to know what was best, which was _not_ the case when governing his lands. He would just have to put the monk in his place.

But then he paused. What Miroku had said was not unreasonable. Listening to their excuses couldn't hurt, he might find out some information that he had not previously known. Then he could dispose of them. He decided to take that course of action, not because the monk said so, but because it made sense.

Miroku stepped out of the tub and wrapped himself in a large sheet. As he entered the bedroom, Aoi was there, remaking his bed with fresh linen.

"Oh! Master Miroku, excuse me, I thought you were breakfasting with Lord Sesshomaru," she explained.

"Not yet," Miroku replied. He noticed that she had the laundry in two separate piles. One for his purple monk's robes and the other for the sheets. This gave him pause, probably unnecessarily, but he inquired anyway.

"Why are my clothes in a separate pile?" he asked her.

"Oh…Master Miroku….I thought you knew." A look of discomfort crossed her face, and Miroku could not figure out why she should be so discomforted over a simple question.

"Aoi, what is it? You can tell me," he said gently, touching her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to throw them out," she said.

Miroku kept his face calm, but inwardly his thoughts were in turmoil. _These are my clothes. Why would he order them to be thrown away?_ he thought to himself. _No,_ he decided. _It was a simple misunderstanding._

"Aoi, I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding. Please have them laundered and returned to me."

The look of terror on her face told Miroku that she saw through his white lie. "Sir, I dare not defy my Lord's orders. If he found out, he would be…displeased."

"Aoi," he said in his smooth, persuasive voice. "It's fine. Just have them given back to me. I'll make sure he never finds out."

"Sir…" she said uncertainly, shifting a little. She had never considered defying her Lord before.

"Trust me. I will take all the blame," he promised, though he could hardly be faulted for keeping his own property.

She didn't respond, but she scooped all of the laundry in one pile, bid him farewell and left the room.

Miroku joined Sesshomaru through the door that connected their suites that he had not noticed previously, and only spotted because it was slightly ajar. Before they began to eat, Miroku decided to clear the air of any tension.

"Listen Sesshomaru, about this morning…" he paused, half-expecting Sesshomaru to interrupt and snap at him for interfering in his affairs but he did not. He simply paused without looking at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Perhaps I was too presumptuous. I only sought to make sure we…you…were as informed as possible before making a decision," Miroku explained.

"I see."

"It was a pointless argument. I hope we can put it past us."

"It is done." Sesshomaru found that forgiving Miroku for his impertinence (as he saw it) still left an odd feeling in him, what was it? Doubt? "Your recommendation was not unreasonable. I will…" he stopped short of telling Miroku his course of action. "…consider it. In the future I shall not take offense so readily." It was the closest he had come to an apology. He hoped Miroku would appreciate it.

Miroku stared at Sesshomaru, blinking several times as he took in what he had heard. He stood up and walked around the table and knelt in front of his lover, planting the softest of kisses on his lips. Sesshomaru responded by deepening the kiss and sliding back in his chair so that he could pull Miroku closer to him. Miroku stood up, leading Sesshomaru to the bed.

Later, as Sesshomaru begrudgingly set about the task of meeting with and berating his vassals for their cowardice, Miroku asked if he might join him at the meeting.

"No," Sesshomaru answered as Miroku knew he would. "I shall deal with them myself. I will give them a chance to explain themselves before taking action," he added, assuming that Miroku would not take offense at being left out of the meeting. He had a very good reason for doing so. "I shall see you at dinner. Feel free to tour the castle and grounds, but I would prefer if you stayed inside the gate."

_**On the Castle Grounds**_

"So he wouldn't let you go either, eh?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

"No," Miroku replied.

"He's so damned stubborn. He insists on doing everything himself," Inuyasha groused. He didn't come all this way to be left out, sitting idle in this stupid castle while Sesshomaru was in on all the action. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he demanded of his friend, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black. He is just as stubborn as you."

"What! That's not true!"

"It is. You _both_ insist on doing everything yourselves. You also both think that you are right all of the time and," he paused before adding the last part. "You are both equally hotheaded."

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled. Why did people always say that? They were nothing alike. Sesshomaru was overly proud with his high and mighty attitude, thinking he was better than everyone else. Inuyasha was nothing like that.

_**In the meeting**_

Sesshomaru surveyed his vassals, and he was pleased to see that they were all quaking in fear. He let his look of cold fury rake over all forty-nine of them. Wait…forty-nine? Who was it that _dared_ not to come when he had summoned them? As he accounted for each baron, he noted that the missing one was none other than Hideo, his supposed chief vassal and the author of letter that was severely lacking in humility.

"Your cowardice has displeased me," Sesshomaru began. "However," he paused for effect. "Before I execute you all I will hear your explanations."

No one stood up. There was a pecking order, and since the senior vassal was not here they should gone according to rank, in a further act of cowardice, none of the other ten lower ranking barons stepped up to speak.

"My lord," Tsuyoshi, the youngest of his vassals began, "we were only followings Hideo's lead," he explained. Sesshomaru noted that he said 'lead' and not 'order'. He had made a good start, but Sesshomaru was not satisfied. There were murmurs among the others about how the lowest ranking was not following the unspoken protocol, which was silenced by Sesshomaru with a look.

"You would betray Hideo by laying the responsibility at his feet?" Sesshomaru asked, seeking to trap the young baron.

"No, My Lord. But when you left the Western lands, you commanded that we comply with Hideo as we would obey you; as he was your deputy," he concluded.

_Ah,_ Sesshomaru observed. _He didn't fall for it. And he used my exact words. I might spare him,_ he thought to himself. He also noted that he did not apologize.

"Is that a fact?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Yes My Lord. And I have brought eight hundred combatants who are ready at your command," he added.

"Tsuyoshi. You may be seated."

He bowed and sat down. Just then, Hideo burst through the door. A look of horror crossed his face when he saw that the meeting had already started.

"Hideo, so glad you could join us," Sesshomaru said. "Please take you seat."

"Yes My Lord," he bowed again and scuttled to his seat.

"But first," Sesshomaru halted him before he could sit down. "I summoned you to meet at noon. Why did you tarry?"

Hideo knew apologizing was useless. "My Lord, it is noon just now…"

"On the contrary My Lord Hideo. It is now thirty seconds past noon."

Hideo swallowed hard.

"Furthermore," Sesshomaru continued. "If I summon you to meet me at noon, should you not be here _before_ noon to await my pleasure?"

Hideo knew he was beaten. "My Lord! For-"

His head bounced on the floor before he could finish his statement, much to the other vassals' horror, except Tsuyoshi, who kept a neutral expression.

"Now that Hideo is no longer with us," Sesshomaru continued, "You can no longer use him as an excuse for your cowardice, and I no longer have need of listening to your explanations. Tsuyoshi, come forth."

Without hesitation, the lowly baron rose to his feet and knelt before his overlord, not knowing what to expect. He showed no fear. If he were to die by his Lord's hands, so be it. No amount of groveling would change that.

Sesshomaru raised his sword. "Tell me, Tsuyoshi are you ready to die?"

"Yes my lord." His voice did not quaver, which surprised Sesshomaru.

"You would forfeit your life so easily?"

"My Lord, my life is in your hands; be it by execution now or preparing to give my life defending your domains in battle."

"You insolent fool!" exclaimed one of the senior barons. "How dare you presume to speak to Lord Sesshomaru like with such impertinence! Mind your place!"

Tsuyoshi said nothing, keeping his head bowed before Sesshomaru in obeisance.

"So this lowly baron has offended you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My Lord I am offended on your behalf!" he declared passionately.

"I was just about to behead him. But come forth, you can do the honors." The vassal leapt from his seat and sprinted forward to do as he was commanded.

"And have your senior peers join you, I wish to teach a lesson in humbling one's self sufficiently."

The other nine vassals joined him at the front, relieved that their lord wasn't going to execute them, and that this insolent new man would be taught a lesson.

Sesshomaru nodded to the first baron, who unsheathed his sword and raised it high in the air.

The sword clattered to the ground, followed by his headless body. Sesshomaru had moved so fast that no one knew what was happening until it was over. Before anyone could react, he beheaded the other nine vassals with one swing of _Bakusaiga._

"Rise," Sesshomaru instructed Tsuyoshi. "Face your former peers."

"This," Sesshomaru announced, "is my new deputy. You will follow his command, as it will be given by me. His first order will be to instruct you as how to deal with the traitors' liegemen." Sesshomaru nodded to his new deputy.

"We will execute them," Tsuyoshi decided.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru observed. "Does anyone wish to contest? You may speak freely without fear of punishment or reprisal from me."

"My Lord," one of them began nervously, "could we not incorporate them into our own army or imprison them?"

"No," Tsuyoshi said firmly. "Traitors are the enemy. Therefore, these men who hath served these traitors are also the enemy. And imprisoning them would be too cumbersome. We are at war, or soon will be. The amount of guards and other supplies needed to secure them could better be used elsewhere."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru agreed.

"What of the twenty who were imprisoned by Godatsusha?" another asked. "Shall we execute them as well?"

Sesshomaru had been thinking on that for quite some time. "Their fate does not concern you at this time. Tsuyoshi will instruct you on how to deal with them." Sesshomaru turned and left. He was anxious to quit of these useless cretins and get back to his Miroku.

_**In Miroku's Quarters**_

"So Aoi," Miroku remarked, ready to lay on the charm. "Tell me about yourself," he said as he folded his own robes and put them away, much to her surprise.

"There's not much to tell," she answered, not understanding why Miroku would be interested in a lowly servant such as herself.

"Sure there is," Miroku prompted. "Where are you from? How did you come to be in Sesshomaru's service? What do you do when you're off?"

He listened, giving her his full attention as her story spilled out. It turns out that her family has been serving Sesshomaru's family for hundreds of years. She was born and raised here, as was her mate. As Miroku suspected, she began to relax in his presence.

"Oh really? How does your mate serve Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"He is one of Lord Sesshomaru's grooms," she said proudly.

"I wonder if he was at that meeting today," Miroku mused.

"Oh yes. He accompanies Lord Sesshomaru to all of his meetings," she replied.

"Hmmm."

**Miroku? What are you up to? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**

**I know you might be getting tired of the oc's but Tsuyoshi and Aoi are important in the story, and will play a bigger role from now on.**

**Tsuyoshi is a Japanese name that means 'brave'.**


	10. The Forest

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Sesshomaru and Miroku have their first mini-argument in the hot tub and then make up. Sesshomaru teaches his vassals a lesson in cowardice and appoints his lowliest vassal to his deputy. Miroku finds out that the servant Sesshomaru appointed to wait on him is mated to Sesshomaru's personal servant and accompanies to all meetings, including the one he was not allowed to attend…**

"So," Miroku said casually, "Sesshomaru was displeased with his vassals this morning. I wonder if he saw fit to execute any…" Miroku rubbed his chin.

Aoi leaned in. "Yes sir! He executed all his top barons, including Hideo! And he appointed his lowest ranking baron to his deputy!"

"Doesn't sound like the Sesshomaru I know…" Miroku rubbed his chin again. "…wonder why he did that."

"Well sir, he asked the vassals to explain themselves, and Tsuyoshi was the only one who spoke up! He said that Hideo told them to hide and that Lord Sesshomaru ordered them to obey him so they had no choice."

"Bold of this Tsuyoshi character to make such a statement."

"And that's not all sir. Sesshomaru called him to the front and…" The whole story spilled out. It was almost as if he were there witnessing the action.

"Interesting…" Miroku said, rubbing his chin again.

"Yes sir and…" suddenly she trailed off and a look of horror had crossed her face, as she just realized that she was inadvertently committed espionage.

"Oh God…" she began to tremble, knowing what it would mean if her master ever found out. "What have I done?"

"Shhhh, shhhhh…" Miroku soothed her, gathering her into his arms. "I promise that the conversation will never leave this room. Trust me Aoi."

For some reason, she did trust him. She couldn't explain why she was so endeared to him, but she knew he would protect her from her master's wrath.

"I know you have risked much for me. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

Aoi thought on that question. She didn't need money and she was happy with her position. She had no answer.

"Just think about it, OK? Let me know."

She nodded and left.

_**Later at Dinner**_

"So," Miroku said nonchalantly, "how did the meeting go?"

"Well enough. I taught my cowardly vassals a lesson."

"I trust they'll not shirk their duties again."

"For their sake, they'd better not."

Miroku nodded and took a sip of the wine from his goblet. As he made to finish his dinner, Sesshomaru eyed him suspiciously.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I thought you might inquire further."

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment and took a calming breath. He knew that tact and consideration for others' feeling weren't among Sesshomaru's strong suits. He had to be patient. He could feel Sesshomaru's eye's on him.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit puzzled.

"Not at all." Miroku refused to meet his eyes.

Sesshomaru knew this was a lie, which irritated him to no end. What was the monk hiding? Before Miroku could blink, Sesshomaru was upon him. "I'm not convinced."

"It's nothing." Miroku made to get up, but Sesshomaru held him down.

"I'll ask again. Is there a problem?"

"I said nothing. Now please," he moved his arms in Sesshomaru's firm grip. "Let me go."

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he complied with Miroku's request. He watched Miroku leave the room. He was truly puzzled. _Did I say something to upset him?_ He asked himself, but decided against it. It couldn't have been him.

Miroku took in the cool night breeze on his balcony. _What is wrong with me?_ he asked as the gazed out into the night, looking at nothing in particular. _This is the second time today that I have started an argument for no reason. Sesshomaru is not used to communicating on an intimate level. I have to be patient. _

"It's cool out here. Come inside." Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No." Sesshomaru stepped closer to the monk. "You're shivering."

Miroku could feel that familiar irritation rising up again. He knew he was being unreasonable. Sesshomaru was just concerned. _ Calm yourself,_ Miroku admonished himself. Sesshomaru stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Miroku. As Miroku molded his body into Sesshomaru's, he felt his irritation melt away. He sucked in his breath as Sesshomaru brushed his lips against the back of his neck.

"Come inside," Miroku could feel Sesshomaru's warm breath in his ear. He shuddered as Sesshomaru traced the outer part of his ear with his tongue. "I want to show you something."

_**Elsewhere, far away**_

"Finally," Kagome said as they reached the outer edge of the village. "I'm exhausted!"

"Wait!" Shippo cried out, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

Kagome couldn't smell anything, but an incredible sense of foreboding had suddenly come over her.

"I smell it too," Jaken confirmed. "It smells like…blood. Human blood and lots of it."

"Maybe we shouldn't go in," Sango said, reaching for her _Hiraikotsu_. "I've got a bad feeling too."

"Do you think the village has been attacked?" Kagome asked.

"It's very likely," Jaken replied. "I detect the scents of those same horrible smelling demons who confronted us before."

"Then they were probably looking for…" Shippo trailed off, finding that he couldn't finish.

"Us," Jaken finished for him. "We need to get back to Lord Sesshomaru, quick!" Jaken knew that he must protect Rin at all costs. He was feeling very uneasy about all of this.

"We can't do that," Sango replied reasonably. "It would take us days to get back, and it's too dangerous to travel at night. Our best bet would be to hide somewhere for now. And it's a war zone back in the west anyway."

Jaken looked doubtful, but he could see the reasoning in the plan. It made perfect sense.

"Where should we go?" Kagome asked.

"We passed some caves on the way back. Let's head back there," Sango suggested.

They all turned and headed back in the direction that they had come, all too distracted to notice that they were being followed.

_**In the Western Lands**_

In Susha's new fortress (a castle of one of his prisoners), sat Susha, his deputy, and a female demon, deep in concentration.

"So can you do it?" Susha asked her.

"The monk yes," she replied. "But Sesshomaru will be more difficult."

"The monk is all we need," Susha replied. "If you get to the monk, it will most definitely affect Sesshomaru. I hear he has a new deputy."

"Yeah," Susha's deputy piped up. "Some neophyte."

"Interesting," Susha observed. "Their resilience will be put to the test. My agents have scoured the village, but Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's companions had not returned yet. They will be on the lookout for them. They will provide excellent motivation."

_**In a cave somewhere**_

"Let's hope they don't think to look for us in here," Shippo said hopefully.

"In any case," Sango said. "Mask your energy, and no talking. We don't want to make it easy for them."

"Too late," a sinister voice sneered.

_**At Sesshomaru's place**_

"Sesshomaru," Miroku pleaded as he attempted to squirm out from under Sesshomaru, who was planting kisses on his neck. "Stop that!" Miroku exclaimed as Sesshomaru's hands crept inside his robes, traveling up his thigh.

"Make me."

"Maybe I…OH!" Miroku cried out as Sesshomaru tickled his jewels. "Was this what you wanted to show me?"

"No. After," he said as he untied Miroku's robe.

_**In the cave**_

"Well, what have we here?" sneered one of those horrible smelling demons. "It looks as if Sesshomaru and his hanyo brother left their pets behind."

"Watch your tongue!" Jaken exclaimed indignantly. "And that's Lord Sesshomaru to you!"

The ugly looking demon cackled. "Well he won't be _Lord_ Sesshomaru for long. Now come along with us."

"No!" exclaimed Rin.

"Ah, a cheeky one eh? Now be a good girl and do what I say," he revealed razor sharp claws. "Let's go."

Kagome closed her eyes. _Inuyasha, help me!_

_**Back at the castle**_

Two days with nothing to do. Inuyasha was starting to get bored. Sesshomaru refused to let neither him nor Miroku know what was going on. He was seriously considering heading back to the village with Kagome and the others. All this lounging around in this comfy bed and hot bath was making him too complacent.

_Inuyasha, help me!_

Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice in his head as loud as if she had screamed it in his ear. Kagome and the others were in _danger_. Perhaps he should have escorted them back to the village. But he was so anxious for some action that he didn't even consider it.

He leapt out of his bed and snatched open the door. "Hey you!" he called to a servant who was scampering down the hall.

Inuyasha ran out of the castle and into the night. _Hold on Kagome, I'm coming!_

_**At the cave**_

_Hold on Kagome, I'm coming!_

Kagome sighed in relief. _I knew he would hear me,_ she thought. One of the twelve ugly, smelly demons was watching her.

"What are you grinning about? You think that hanyou's coming to save you? You'll probably be dead by the time he gets here."

Rin was almost frightened. But she knew that Lord Sesshomaru would come to save her. Lord Sesshomaru _always _came to save her.

_**At the castle**_

Sesshomaru was lying on top of Miroku, with both of their robes open. He had both of their aching members in his hand, squeezing and stroking; both of them unable to suppress the erotic sounds that were escaping their lips. Sesshomaru leaned down as kissed his monk. Not a soft, tender kiss but the lewd kiss of a horny lover. As Miroku sucked on his tongue, Sesshomaru positioned himself to…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Lord Sesshomaru! Emergency!"

Sesshomaru instantly jumped up and tied his robe. Miroku heard him mutter what he was certain were curses in his native tongue and something about ripping someone's throat out. He turned to make sure Miroku was robed and motioned for Miroku to go next door to his adjoining suite. Miroku walked to the doorway and went not further. Sesshomaru glared at him, but said nothing. He flung open the door and grabbed the quaking demon by the throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you," he growled at the frightened demon. His face was thunderous and his normally cold eyes were ablaze.

"My Lord, I have an urgent message…" he gasped for air. Sesshomaru's grip tightened.

"I'm not satisfied." He squeezed the demon's throat tighter.

"…gaahhhh…" The demon could no longer speak.

"Sesshomaru," Miroku whispered quietly. Sesshomaru knew what he was going to say. He dropped the demon on the floor, which choked and coughed as he tried to get air into his starving lungs. The servants had drawn lots and he had lost, meaning he had to deliver the message and ruin his master's evening. Sesshomaru kicked the little demon.

"Speak. Your life still hangs in the balance."

"Sir, Master Inuyasha has left the grounds. He said to tell you that Lady Rin and the others are in danger and may have been kidnapped."

"Sango," Miroku whispered softly. Sesshomaru's ears twitched. Miroku knew he had heard him

The little demon saw a look on his master's face that he had never seen before. He quickly looked down, hoping his Lord hadn't noticed that he was staring at him.

"Did he say where they were?"

"He thinks they may have made it to the village-"

"You may go." Sesshomaru slammed the door in the little demon's face. He turned to see Miroku with a most displeased look on his face. "What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked as he hurriedly changed his clothes and gathered his weapons and armor. "And don't say 'nothing'. We will discuss this upon my return."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"They are my friends too, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "This is about that slayer, isn't it? I heard you whispering her name."

"It's not just about her-"

"I do not have time to deal with this right now. Wait here until I get back."

"I will not."

Sesshomaru was gone in a flash. Miroku hurried to this room to dress and retrieve his staff.

_**The Forest**_

Inuyasha whisked through the forest, unable to pick up Kagome's scent but able to detect those foul smelling demons from earlier. He followed the scent to their village. He didn't find Kagome and the others, but he did find that the rest of the villagers…dead. He couldn't worry about that now. It was clear that Kagome was not here. As he traveled back into the forest he paused. All of their scents were converging on this one spot. He followed it to a set of caves. Kagome had been in the caves with the others and were taken from this spot by those rotten-smelling demons. They appeared to be headed west, but along a different route. He knew Sesshomaru had gotten his message, and knew that he would be along shortly if he could tear himself away from Miroku for a few minutes. Since Rin was involved, Inuyasha was sure he would come.

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha's scent even before he left his castle. He made a beeline for the forest, following Inuyasha scent. _I am much swifter than Inuyasha and will probably run into him, _he thought. His thoughts drifted back to Miroku. _What was that sharp look he gave me? Why is he still going on about that slayer? Perhaps I should have ended her back in the woods when she supposed herself to challenge me._ _Miroku and I will have to have a long discussion upon my return, these petty arguments are starting to irritate me._

He thought back to the task at hand. Inuyasha's scent was beginning to converge on those offensive smelling demons they had encountered a week ago. A week? Had it really only been a week since he and Miroku had…Never mind that now. He had to get to Rin and wring that little toad's neck.

Suddenly he froze in his tracks. He smelled blood. _Miroku's _blood_. Damn that monk! I told him to wait upon my return!_ His mind was in torment, he had to get to Rin but Miroku needed him. _I put Rin's life in your hands Inuyasha, _Sesshomaruthought. He turned and sprinted back towards his Miroku.

_**Earlier in the Woods**_

Miroku made his way through the woods, burning with indignation. Ever since he and Sesshomaru had started this…whatever they were doing, he was reluctant to let Miroku out of his sight. At first he had been flattered by the attention but now it simply irked him. Did Sesshomaru think that he couldn't take care of himself? _He doesn't even keep Rin on as tight a leash as he does with me. And she's a child!_ He fumed, so lost in his thoughts that he was caught off guard by the half a dozen demons that encircled him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sesshomaru's doxy," one of them sneered.

Miroku flinched.

"Oh, I think you've hurt his feelings," another one said.

Miroku tightened his grip on his staff.

"What are you going to do with that?" another jeered.

Miroku swung, and caught the insolent demon upside the head.

"Son of a bitch! You're gonna pay for that!" He shrieked and ran his needle sharp claw down Miroku's face. Miroku felt a stinging and his blood ooze from the cut, which was sure to get infected.

"Remember what the boss said," one of them reminded the group as the circle tightened. "We can maim him but don't kill him."

"Don't worry. I knew _exactly _how many times to cut him."

_Damnit_ Miroku cursed to himself. _Where's that Kazanaa when you need it?_

He felt a tingling in his right hand. _What the…?_ He looked down; even in the dark he could see and feel the void opening up in his hand. He didn't stop to think about it. He darted out of the circle and turned the wind tunnel on his opponents. This feeling, he used to get, the pain, the aches, it wasn't there.

All of a sudden, the void closed on its own, leaving no traces that it had even been there. Miroku needed to do some serious meditation on this. But it would have to wait. There was still one demon left.

"Nice trick," the demon complimented. "Too bad you missed one."

Miroku reached for his staff, but the demon stepped on it. "Unh, uhn, uhn. Now be still, and this won't hurt as much."

Miroku removed a talisman from his pocket. Before he could make a move, a claw out of nowhere ripped the demon into shreds, before dissolving him completely. The sharp smell of poison burned his nose.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, his eyes were blank, but Miroku could feel his anger. "I told you to wait for me in the castle."

"I told you I was coming."

"You're hurt. This may get infected," Sesshomaru said, his voice clearly expressing his concern. He reached out to touch Miroku's face.

Miroku grabbed his wrist. "I'm fine," he said coldly.

Sesshomaru was clearly shocked from Miroku's reaction. "Why are you acting this way?" he demanded.

Miroku turned and headed back towards the castle. Sesshomaru grabbed his arm in a firm grip, firmer than usual. Miroku tried to pull away, but it was no use.

"Let me go please," Miroku said calmly, his voice edged in steel.

"No," Sesshomaru replied simply. If Miroku couldn't be trusted to remain at the castle, then he would just have to come with him.

**Oh dear, the pot is about to boil over. Why? Has Miroku misunderstood Sesshomaru's motivations? Is Sesshomaru being unreasonable? Are the others OK? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**


	11. The Diversion

**Last Time on **_**Cursed**_

**Miroku covertly finds out what happened at Sesshomaru's meeting. Miroku and Sesshomaru squabble over something trivial (again); Kagome, Rin and the others are kidnapped by Susha's agents. Miroku battles a few of them, Sesshomaru is upset that he has left the castle against his 'request'.**

Kidnapping.

What a _joke_.

By the time Sesshomaru and Miroku arrived Inuyasha had disposed of the so called 'abductors'. Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "Why would they send such weaklings after Kagome and the others?"

Suddenly it hit Sesshomaru. This was a distraction, a diversion of sorts. They wanted both Inuyasha and he away from the castle so they could attack. _Damn that Susha!_

Sesshomaru summoned Ah-Un. "We must return to the castle at once."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother. "Even them?"

Sesshomaru surveyed the wayward band, his eyes meeting those of Sango, his rival for Miroku's attention. He could have killed her, it would be so easy, but would distress Miroku; evidently he was still endeared to her of sorts. It was clear to him that the safest place for them would be under his watch, even with the risk of attack. The castle was fortified, and there were many safe spots that could withstand invasion.

"Yes."

"But why?" Kagome challenged.

Sesshomaru let out a low growl of irritation, heard only by Inuyasha and Shippo.

Inuyasha answered the question for him. "So you can stay out of trouble. It's clear you can't do that on your own."

Kagome huffed indignantly, ready to retort.

Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence her. When they arrived back at the castle, he would instruct his servants to keep all of them as far away from him as possible.

_**At Sesshomaru's Castle**_

Deep in the bowels of the castle, the female servant of Susha sat on a pallet. Susha and another servant stood over her.

"So you will be able to work much better in here?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes."

" Well it was not too difficult to sneak you in here. I knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would go running to save their companions, but I hadn't expected the monk to go along. I was sure that Sesshomaru would order him to stay."

She smiled. "He did. I could feel his indignation. The seeds of defiance were already there. I just allowed them to sprout. I don't create thoughts; I just amplify those that are present."

Susha laughed. "Well have fun. I'm going to play with that new general of his." He left.

_**Back in the Woods**_

"So this was all a distraction?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Yes. I am sure he is up to something, which is why he drew us away from my castle. Now we must return at once." Without another word, Sesshomaru took off in the air, with Miroku holding on to his tail, and not fondling it for once. The others followed; Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un and Kagome, Shippo, Sango in Kiarara. Inuyasha of course refused to ride on anything, but was fast enough to keep up on the ground.

As soon as they entered the foyer of the castle, servants came running to meet Sesshomaru. "My Lord, an urgent message from General Tsuyoshi!" The servant said, handing him a scroll. Sesshomaru opened the scroll and read it. His eyes narrowed. He summoned more servants.

"Find accommodations for the guests in the east wing." Far away from him. He waved them all away, expecting Inuyasha and Miroku to follow, which of course they would not. Miroku's head had cleared up when he was out in the woods, far away from the castle, but now that he was back, he could feel that familiar irritation that came and went; only now it was stronger than ever.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. "And don't blow me off. I'm in this too. They kidnapped Kagome and made it personal."

Sesshomaru passed the scroll to his brother, and Miroku read it over his shoulder. "Ah, so that new deputy of yours has caught the enemy advancing and routed them. Not bad," Miroku commented.

Sesshomaru eyed Miroku curiously. He had not told Miroku about appointing a new deputy, so how had he found out? _Damn that monk. He's set up spies here; I'm not surprised but when I find them they're dead._

"So it was a distraction after all," Inuyasha said, restating the obvious. "And he's on his way-"

They all turned. Entering the hall was a travel stained; battle weary Tsuyoshi and a young female Inu Yokai behind him, dressed in fine attire. Her hair and eyes were as dark as the night sky.

Sesshomaru eyed her with his usual blank expression, expecting an explanation as to who this uninvited guest was.

"My Lord," Tsuyoshi bowed. "This is my sister, Amaya. I would like to request permission for her to remain here for her safety."

More guests. More people to annoy him. He was sure somebody would be dead before this was all over. But she looked harmless enough. He nodded.

Tsuyoshi bowed. "I thank you, My Lord. If you'll excuse me I will make myself presentable and then make my report-"

"That won't be necessary. Proceed to my conference room at once." The sooner he got this briefing over with, the sooner he could go and deal with Miroku. "I will meet with you _alone_," he emphasized.

"Whatever," Inuyasha took off to his rooms, or to find Kagome. Miroku stood in the hall for a moment, apparently in deep thought, rubbing his temples.

Sesshomaru turned. "Is something wrong?" he asked his lover.

Without acknowledging, Miroku strode past him towards his rooms.

Sesshomaru was furious. How dare Miroku just brush him off like that! He was tempted, so tempted to go to his rooms and demand an explanation. But this business had to be handled first.

_**Miroku's Room**_

Miroku paced his room, furious at this whole situation. Again and again, Sesshomaru had rebuffed him when he asked to help, either kept him back here or practically glued to his side when they were out. Miroku felt smothered. He had to think. The best way to do that would be to get away from the castle. Whenever he was here, he couldn't think straight. The slightest action by Sesshomaru seemed to tick him off. Take earlier today. He had been annoyed that Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him what went on at his meeting, annoyed again when Sesshomaru asked, or rather told him to come in from the chilly air, and finally disappointed at the way Sesshomaru treated his servants, which he was going to bring up but time had not allowed.

The last straw was when Sesshomaru had refused to let him accompany him to rescue Sango and the others. Just what did Sesshomaru think he was? Some kind of damsel who would wait for her knight in the tower while he went off to do battle? It was clear that Sesshomaru had no respect for him at all, and would never see him as an equal, and refused to be a part of such a relationship. He needed to leave and get his thoughts together.

_**In the Council room**_

As Tsuyoshi began his report Sesshomaru found he couldn't focus. At first, he told his deputy to make it brief, and then stopped him all together and instructed him to prepare a written report by morning, he would see him then. By then, his mind would be clear after he found out what was going on with Miroku.

Tsuyoshi didn't understand why his Lord didn't want a detailed report immediately, as he was always a stickler for the details, but in his short time as deputy he had learned to do what was asked.

_**Miroku's Room**_

After bathing, cleaning his cut, and changing into his own robes, Miroku made to leave. The sooner he got out of here, the better.

No such luck.

Sesshomaru burst into his room, his anger clearly showing on his face. He stopped, eyeing Miroku's robes. Had he not order those to be thrown out?

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Surprised to see me wearing my _own _clothes?"

"I have provided with you with finer attire."

"I think I'll wear my own garments, thank you. And in future, do not throw my property out without my permission."

"_Permission?" _How dare this monk suggest that he needed permission to do anything in his own house.

"Yes, permission. You may not dispose of my property without my permission. It's very disrespectful."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his lover. This was not about the robes; clearly Miroku had some other grievance to discuss. "You've been starting petty arguments over the past few days. I want to know the reason you are being so cold to me. I have done nothing to warrant it, and I will not tolerate it." As soon as Sesshomaru finished the last part of that statement, he realized that maybe he shouldn't have said it. This was confirmed by the look on Miroku's face.

"Perhaps the arguments have been petty, but they are part of a bigger issue that you refuse to see."

"And what issue is that?"

"Where to begin. First, you keep me in the dark about what was going on."

Sesshomaru sighed. This again. He had his reasons. Why couldn't the monk understand that?

"I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

"It doesn't matter." They did matter, but he didn't want to admit why he couldn't share them. He hoped Miroku would understand; one thing that had caught his attention was his gentle and understanding nature, not this defiant version that had replaced him.

"It matters to me. But apparently what matters to me is not important to you."

Sesshomaru felt something sharp in his side, he wasn't sure what it was, since no one had touched him and he wasn't wearing any armor or weapons. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"What else would I say? Every time I inquire about your affairs, you brush me off. I'm left to conclude that you do not care for or have no respect for my opinion."

Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising. "Did I not follow your advice when dealing with my vassals? Or torching the fields? Or from strangling that servant earlier? I have given you an honor that I have _never_ bestowed upon anyone else. What do you want from me?"

"I came here to assist you. But you continue to keep me in the dark."

"I have already told you that I do not need your assistance. And I see you have found other means of obtaining information."

Miroku didn't deny the accusation; he instead confirmed it. "Well if you had shared it with me then I wouldn't have to find out on my own."

"When I find out who has betrayed me, I'll-"

"Kill them, execute them, whatever you want to call it. But you will not find out who they are, so it doesn't matter."

Sesshomaru was immediately on the defensive. "Do you have a problem with how I handle my servants?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Your high-handed methods hardly inspire loyalty."

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "I will _not___be told how to govern my own household," he said through clenched teeth.

"Clearly."

This monk's flippant attitude was going to get him hurt. Sesshomaru was finding it more and more difficult to control his temper.

"Shall we move on?" Miroku asked, finding it hard to keep the sarcasm from his voice, which he knew was deliberately irking his lover. "Another issue that pisses me off is the way you keep me at your side when we are out. I can't walk two footsteps without you grabbing me. Are you scared I might run off?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback slightly at the Monk's use of course language, which normally didn't reveal himself unless they were having sex. "I am scared of _nothing_."

"Then what the hell is your problem then?" Miroku demanded. "And why did you want me to stay here while you went out tonight? What the hell do you think I am?"

"Perhaps I didn't want you to get hurt! Did you ever think of that? And maybe I would rather talk of more pleasant things with you, not this current business that I'm dealing with!" There, he had said it. The thing he had vowed not to say. Now that the monk knew how dear he was to him, he would cease this ridiculous tirade.

No such luck. Instead of calming Miroku down, it had the complete opposite effect.

"How dare you disrespect me like that!" Miroku shouted.

"How have you been disrespected? I'm trying to protect you!" Sesshomaru shouted back.

"I don't need your damned protection. I can take care of myself. I have been doing so since I was a child, and have been just fine thus far. I don't need you to fight my battles for me!"

"Is that so? If I hadn't shown up to tonight, you would have been killed by that pathetic, weak demon."

Miroku had had enough, whatever feelings he thought Sesshomaru had for him were evidently false.

"Fuck you! Find some other toy to play with. I'm done. You know what those demons called me tonight? They called me your doxy. It's true isn't it? What do you think you're going to do with me? Dress me in fancy clothes and fuck me at your leisure? I think not. And if you thought to do so, then let me put you straight right now!"

Sesshomaru had him against the wall in an instant. His head hit the wall with a loud thud and Sesshomaru's claws dug into his skin as he grabbed fistfuls of the Monks clothing.

"You listen to me, monk," Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes wild with rage and his breathing labored and unsteady. "_No one_ speaks to me like that! Least of all in my own house! If you choose to give credence to what those creatures said to you, then perhaps you are not deserving of my affection. Be that as it may, you will never, _ever_ speak to me like that again. Are we clear?"

"Sesshomaru," Miroku replied, his voice deadly calm. "Take your hands off me. _Now._" Sesshomaru met Miroku's eyes. There were filled with anger…and hatred. Sesshomaru released him, but was still too angry to deal with him more.

"_Get out._"

"My pleasure." Miroku straightened his clothes, retrieved his staff and left.

From deep within the castle, a woman smiled at her work. One down, one to go.

**That didn't end well. Let's take a time out shall we? Is Miroku being unreasonable? If so, why? How will Sesshomaru diffuse his anger? Find out as **_**Cursed **_**continues!**


	12. Betrayal

**Last Time on **_**Cursed**_

**The kidnapping turned out to be a diversion. As they make their way back to the castle, they learn that Susha has been making more trouble on the field. They do not learn of the parasite that has been planted within the bowels of the castle. Sesshomaru and Miroku have an explosive row, ending with Sesshomaru ordering Miroku to leave.**

Sesshomaru returned to his room to collect his thoughts. _What just happened?_ he asked himself. _Why did Miroku speak to me like that? Is that how he really feels? Does he really think I am using him? Does he think I would do such a thing? I brought him here to my home, give him fine attire, we dine on the finest cuisine and we-_

Damnit. He thought back to his last words. _'Do you think to dress me in fancy clothes and fuck me at your leisure?'_ But it wasn't like that. He gave Miroku attire suitable to his rank as a companion to he, Lord Sesshomaru. And when he came to Miroku he thought to put his burdens off and escape from the demands of state. Why did Miroku feel insulted? And couldn't Miroku understand that he did not wish to see him hurt? That he could not bear the thought of something happening to him, couldn't he understand that? The monk was understanding after all, why could he not see that? And as far as sex…well Miroku enjoyed it as much as he, didn't he? Those looks Miroku gave him, filled with lust, so wanton. His shouts of encouragement as Sesshomaru made love to him, did he really think of it as just a fuck?

_He was so angry,_ Sesshomaru thought. _And the look in his eyes,_ _does he really hate me? I will have to speak to him, maybe I should let him calm down first…that's it…then I will talk to him…_ His head was clouded, his thoughts ran together. He thought about his role in the argument. Did he really think the monk was too weak to defend himself? He was human after all, susceptible to even the weakest of demons. But he had taken care of himself, but Inuyasha was always with him, but couldn't he take care of himself? And Miroku had said that Sesshomaru had no respect for him. How could he think that? Had he not shown him more respect than any other human? He would talk to him. But who was that wondering around in his hallways?

Amaya wandered around the castle from hall to hall. _Where am I?_ she wondered to herself. She had only sought to find her brother's rooms speak to him. But he wasn't in his room, and she had gotten lost. Now she had no hope of finding her way back. If only she could find a servant or something, but she hadn't seen one. Her thoughts wandered back to Lord Sesshomaru. She had never seen him before. When she looked upon his face, she had instantly lowered her eyes in obeisance. Her brother had advised her to keep her eyes downcast. But his face was so powerful, so regal, so handsome. The son and heir to the great Inu no Tashio. She had been informed that he had taken a human as a lover, but surely His Lordship would not stoop so low. But then again, his father had taken a human mate, resulting in the hanyou Inuyasha. She couldn't wait to…

Her train of thought was interrupted when she collided with the object of thoughts; none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself.

"Excuse me…" she stammered out, not meeting his eyes and sinking into a submissive stance.

"Rise." She stood up, but did not meet his eyes; until he placed his finger under her chin and raised her head up.

"Why are you roaming my corridors at this hour?"

"I was lost, My Lord." She had been instructed by her brother never to utter the terms 'forgive me' or 'I'm sorry'.

"But that doesn't explain why you were out in the first place."

"My Lord, I sought my brother, but he was not in his room, so I was going to return to my own quarters."

"I see." He turned on his heel and walked towards his room. "Come with me."

From deep within the castle, a woman smiled.

_**In the woods**_

Miroku felt as if his whole mind was on fire, and the fire burned lower and lower as he put more distance between him and the castle. He was ashamed of himself. Why had he spoken to Sesshomaru like that? He couldn't remember ever being so angry before in his life. He replayed the scene in his head; he was a spectator, looking upon the scene with mounting horror. His language, his accusations, his expression. The look in his eyes. The look on Sesshomaru's face, the tone of voice that he had used. Sesshomaru would never forgive him; not for such a gross insult. Sesshomaru had conceded much to him; taking his advice periodically and talking with him on matter of state occasionally. And the clothes, well his robes were old, and he insisted that Inuyasha change his attire as well, what was the big deal? And their lovemaking, Miroku had looked forward to it as much as Sesshomaru did. He enjoyed the effect that just looking at Sesshomaru had on him. Miroku even had a few new tricks that he wanted to try on Sesshomaru. And what those demons said, he knew he wasn't Sesshomaru's whore. Sesshomaru didn't treat him like a whore, did he? No, he didn't. The thought had crossed his mind, once or twice; indeed every one of the thoughts had crossed his mind, but he had dismissed it. Now that he was out here, he could think rationally. Why was that?

Whenever he was in the castle, his feelings of resentment and rejection intensified, as well as his lust. It was as if he was an antiself. There had to be something, some reason for it. Was someone manipulating him? Maybe that was one reason for the diversion. Maybe it was some psychic, seeking to distract Sesshomaru through him. Susha knew about them; that had to be it. _Sesshomaru, I apologize. I didn't mean it._ But he knew that wasn't true. He had meant it, maybe not as harshly as he had said it, but he did mean what he said. He would have to discover what was going on. After he made his discovery, he would speak with Sesshomaru.

_**In Sesshomaru's Quarters**_

"Tell me of your pedigree," Sesshomaru commanded of her has he poured her a drink. He had been mildly curious, a fleeting thought in his mind. He listened as she described her father, a lesser general in his father's family who had sacrificed his life in a decisive battle. His father had intended to enoble his house, but died first so Sesshomaru had fulfilled his request. Her brother was proving himself more and more useful.

He studied her. She was attractive, for an Inu Yokai. Her looks were exotic, her hair not the usual silver but the color of midnight, or _Mayonaka _ a rare breed, occurring in fewer than one percent of the female Yokai. No doubt many lords will be competing to mate with her, especially since he had enobled her family. _Perhaps I should keep her to myself. I could get an heir on her._ Wait a minute, what was he thinking? Did he not have plans to mark Miroku as take him as a mate? But the problem of an heir still remained. Male humans could not carry pups and it was be a hanyou anyway, which would not be accepted by his subjects. Why was he having these thoughts now? They had been simmering in the back of his mind, but he hadn't given them much thought.

"My Lord?" Amaya asked, studying him closely, somewhat emboldened by the wine.

"What were you saying?" he asked her. He had tuned her out while struggling to contain his thoughts.

"I said that I have desired to meet you for some time. My brother talks very highly of Your Lordship, and is grateful for the trust that Your Lordship has bestowed upon him. And it would be an honor for me to serve you in _any _way possible." She couldn't believe her own ears. Had she really said that? She had been thinking it, but had never thought to say it. "You- you would please excuse my boldness," she stammered.

Sesshomaru made no mention of it. "Continue," he urged, in spite of himself.

_**Castle**_

As Miroku etched closer to the castle, he could sense the feelings of anger and resentment returning. The thoughts of resentment sought to push aside his rational thoughts, but now that he was aware of what was going on he could fight it. But how to find the psychic and concern his suspicions?

_**Sesshomaru's Quarters**_

Sesshomaru poured himself another drink and studied Amaya as she kneeled before him in a properly submissive posture, _as it should be_. "No being is worthy of your magnificence," she purred. "Especially not a human." Normally, Sesshomaru would scoff at such flattery but somehow if felt…soothing. Not to have to make an effort to keep one in their place like he had to do Miroku was a welcome change. And he knew to whom that comment about the human was directed. But it was true, wasn't it?

Miroku. Wasn't he supposed to be seeking him out? But why should he? Miroku had disrespected him and insulted him in his own house. Perhaps he should be made to suffer. And kneeling before him was the perfect opportunity for revenge.

"No human can give you a proper heir," she was saying. "A human can only give you a hanyou, as useless as your half-breed brother. Is that what you want?"

She made sense. He should have reproved her for her familiarity but she made sense. And here was a solution, kneeling before him.

Her robes were looser now, when did that happen? He could see the curve of her breasts as her small delicate chest heaved up and down. She had that look of desire in her eyes, and her skin glowed, as all females of her species did when they desired to mate. He could smell her scent; strong and passionate; pheromones that called out to his lust. He could have her. He _should_ have her.

"Come, my lord, sire an heir on me; one that may be as strong as you one day, and succeed you as Lord of the Western Lands."

He could do it. After all, did not his father do it? After his father had sired an heir, himself, a full blooded Inu Yokai he had taken a human mate and sired a useless hanyou. But he hadn't mated with her, not officially. He hadn't marked her, which is why she died when she did. If he had marked her, she would have died when he did, and the useless hanyou Inuyasha would have died with her. Why was all of this running through his mind now? He could have more than one mate, it was his right. Amaya knew her place, properly submissive; and as for Miroku…well Miroku would have to learn it.

"Undress."

_**The Castle**_

Miroku made his way down around the castle. _If an enemy were hiding here, where would they be?_ he thought, struggling to keep his head clear. He had a pounding headache, resulting from fighting his rebellious thoughts. _In the dungeon, down below._ As he found a stairwell and descended downwards, his head throbbed and ached, feeling like it would split open at any second. He knew he was headed in the right direction.

The woman sensed him coming. _Let him come¸_ she thought. _I'll show that monk something that he'll never forget. Sesshomaru fucking someone else; that would crush all hopes he had of mating with him. The little monk will flee this castle, sending Sesshomaru running after him. Yes, yes, my master's plans are all coming together._

Sesshomaru hovered over Amaya, scanning her beautiful naked body; her porcelain skin, her curves, her glowing skin. She was there, so willing to submit, lying there right on his bed. His thoughts were in turmoil. His thoughts were swirling, he couldn't think straight. There was something strange about this whole situation. Why was this woman offering herself to him? Why was he willing to take her, despite his feelings for Miroku? Never mind that now. He reached to undo his _obi_ sash.

_**In the dungeon**_

_That's it Sesshomaru. Use her, so willing a vessel, spend you lust on her, just as my master intends…_

"You. So this is all _your_ doing." Miroku looked on her with disgust.

"Welcome Miroku. I have been expecting you. Do come and sit, I have something you should see."

_**Sesshomaru's Suite**_

Sesshomaru paused, nearly staggering as his thoughts cleared at once and retying his sash at the same time. It was all a trap, this entire set up. The fight with Miroku, Amaya being here, how he was about to betray his love with her. Someone was attempting to manipulate him through Miroku and _her_.

"You," he said suddenly, in a harsh tone. "Dress yourself." Her eyes grew wide; not with embarrassment and shame, but _fear_. Fear at being discovered. She leapt off the bed and dressed quickly, seeking to bolt from the room before further questions could be asked. No such luck.

"You will tell me who put you up to this. Was it you brother?"

"My Lord, forgive me!" she burst into tears at his feet, forgetting what her brother said about groveling.

"_Get up_. Answer my question. Was it your brother?"

"No My Lord! Tsuyoshi is loyal to you. It was…was…" her eyes welled with tears as she quaked with fear.

"Godatsusha."

She flinched.

"You will tell me _everything_, and perhaps I will spare you life."

_**In the dungeon**_

"So you're Susha's agent," Miroku confirmed.

"Yes, and too bad you just missed the show. Sesshomaru-"

He held his staff to her neck. "Silence. You are not fit to speak his name."

"According to his new _paramour_, neither are you."

Miroku narrowed his dark eyes at her, but said nothing.

"That didn't take long did it? Not half an hour after you left he had someone else in his room, and…_in his bed._"

"Enough." He took a talisman out of his pocket and attached it to her forehead. It had enough power to knock her out for a few hours, but not to kill her. The information she had was too valuable to kill her now. He stepped out to locate the guard he had dodged on the way down. He told him that the woman was an agent of Susha, his master's enemy and to lock her up in a prison cell, but not to touch the seal on her forehead. To Miroku's surprise, the guard bowed and obeyed. Sesshomaru had evidently informed this to follow his instructions._ Now to find Sesshomaru._

_**In Sesshomaru's Suite**_

The whole story spilled out. How Susha had used her, and was blackmailing her to get to Sesshomaru. How he had ordered Amaya to convince her brother to take her with him to Sesshomaru's castle; and how she should present herself to him. Susha had let it slip in front of her that he had an agent in the castle that would take care of the rest. Amaya said that she was too scared to go through with it, and sought out her brother to confess the whole plot to him, but had run into Sesshomaru instead, and suddenly she had felt emboldened and was speaking an acting in a way that she couldn't control, and that she couldn't stop herself. So whatever was affecting Miroku and he was affecting her too, amplifying her feelings of lust and admiration that were already there. He was going to find this Susha and rip his fucking throat out.

He sent her back to her and warned her, on pain of death, not to mention any part of this story or what transpired that evening to anyone, and if someone found out he would hold her responsible. She left quickly, without another word.

One word was running through his mind. _Betrayal._ How he was willing to betray Miroku, and for what? Some silly girl, manipulated by his enemy? The thoughts that had ran through his mind. It was all because someone thought to manipulate he, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. How could be so foolish, so weak? Miroku. No, Miroku wasn't making him weak, but someone or something was using his feelings for Miroku to get inside his head. Someone taking seeds of resentment, unspoken thoughts and insecurities and amplifying them. _That's _why Miroku had said those things to him.

He looked at the bottle of wine. The wine had played a part in this; alcohol dulled the senses and affected judgment. He picked up the bottle and hurled it against the wall. It landed with a crash and the blood red liquid dripped down the wall, like a bloodstain left by a dead enemy. He looked at the bed, staring at the sheets where she'd lain, prepared to offer herself to him and he was ready to accept, and betray his Miroku. He stripped the sheets off the bed and tore them into white ribbons; but it still wasn't enough. He could never sleep in that bed again, knowing he had almost betrayed his love. It repulsed him, made his skin crawl just looking at it. He ripped the mattress apart, the downy feathers floating everywhere, like snow, all over the room, coating every surface. But it still wasn't enough. He smashed the table and chairs where they'd sat and the thoughts of betrayal had run through his mind. He ripped apart the fine throw rug where she'd knelt before him, uttering words of poison. It still wasn't enough. He needed to break something else…

"Sesshomaru?"

He whirled to see his love, his Miroku standing in the doorway with a look of sheer bewilderment on his face.

**Oh dear. What will happen next? What will he do to this woman, whom has caused all of this trouble. Will he confess to his love? Find out as **_**Cursed **_**continues!**


	13. Emotions

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**After Miroku leaves the castle and cools off, he figures out that a psychic is amplifying his feelings of resentment toward Sesshomaru. The psychic is able to influence Sesshomaru as well, causing an incident in which Sesshomaru nearly sleeps with an attractive female Inu Yokai, whom is also being influenced by the psychic.**

"Sesshomaru? What has happened here?"

Oh no. Miroku. Just the person he _didn't_ need to see right now. He couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Miroku, just…go…"

"No, we need to talk-"

Sesshomaru clenched his fists tight. His claws dug into his palms, drawing blood. "Not now."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"No, it's not that…just…please…" Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes tight, trying to get control of his breathing.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru, who stiffened at Miorku's touch. He didn't deserve Miroku's touch.

But Miroku wouldn't let go. He held Sesshomaru, stroking his back. He could feel Sesshomaru trembling. "Sesshomaru what is it? Tell me."

"You don't understand…"

"Listen. Whatever it is, we will deal with it, together. But first, someone has been manipulating our feelings. She is in your dungeon right now."

"You found her?"

"Yes. She was in the castle all along. She must have gotten in when they started that little diversion."

"I…see. Wait here upon my return."

"Of course."

As Sesshomaru made his way to the dungeon, he thought about the ways he was going to make this bitch _pay_ for interfering in his relationship between Miroku and him. She was a perfect outlet to express his anger on, the he would go and speak with Miroku; hopefully they could put this behind them.

_**Sesshomaru's Quarters**_

Miroku looked around the room. Had Sesshomaru done this to vent his anger over their fight? A chill ran down his spine as he eyed the broken glass, broken furniture, shredded bed, and sheets. But then he thought back to what Sesshomaru said when he asked him if he was angry. _'No, you don't understand…'_ He sounded…anguished, like he was truly upset; not just an outburst of temper.

"Master Miroku?" He turned to see Aoi in the doorway. "Are you OK?" She asked with wide, frightened eyes.

"I am fine, Aoi. Just send some servants to clean up this mess, OK?"

"Yes sir." Aoi hurried off to do as he asked.

_**In the dungeon**_

Sesshomaru fixed his cold, golden glare on his victim. "So this is your fault."

She smiled at him. "I don't know what you mean, Sesshomaru. The thoughts were already there; all I did was turn them up a little bit. You desire an heir and there was attractive Yokai of the same species there to-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by the neck. He held one poison claw to her face. "You are going to beg me for your death."

_**Miroku's Quarters**_

Miroku paced, deep in thought. _What has happened here? Why was Sesshomaru upset?_ _He wasn't upset with me, so what was it?_ He heard voices in Sesshomaru's room next door.

"What do you think has happened here?" one servant asked. "Were he and the monk fighting in here?"

"No, they fought earlier. In the monk's room."

"That's Master Miroku," Aoi snapped.

"Oh calm down Aoi. We know you've taking a liking to the monk. But don't grow too attached. It can't last. Lord Sesshomaru can't mean to keep him."

"Why not?" Aoi demanded.

"Because," one female servant said silkily as a snake. "Lord Sesshomaru can't get an heir on him. He's human. And _male_. Human males cannot carry pups. And even if he could, it would only be a hanyou, like Sesshomaru's bastard brother. He will have to mate with a full blooded Inu Yokai to get a full blooded hier. He might keep the monk for his pleasure, like the Inu no Taisho kept the hanyou's mother."

"Enough!" Aoi's voice rang out. "How dare you interfere in such affairs! It's none of our business!"

"The future of these lands _is_ our business. Lord Sesshomaru will not live forever. If he does not leave an heir then there will be civil war. The vassals will never accept a hanyou, so his bastard brother couldn't do it, nor any of his pups."

Miroku's body trembled with rage and ...apprehension. Those impudent servants had no right to discuss their master's business so casually, but then again they had a point. Miroku couldn't give Sesshomaru an heir. And Sesshomaru had never mentioned mating. What was Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's father's relationship with Inuyasha's mother? Whenever he was mentioned his name had always been associated with integrity and honor. Miroku couldn't believe that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father would just use Inuyasha's mother in such a manner. 

But then again, Miroku had heard someone mention that Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. Who was it? Kohaku, that's who it was. They had gone to visit her. So did the Inu no Taisho just abandon her? What had happened there?

_We're doomed,_ Miroku thought. _This relationship cannot last._

_**In the dungeon**_

Sesshomaru relished the woman's screams as he dissolved her flesh little by little. Drop by tiny drop, the poison teased away her flesh. Every time she faltered in her answers, or didn't know an answer, or he thought about what he had almost done, or just because he felt like it, he placed another tiny drop of poison from his _Dokkaso _onto her skin. The scent of her dissolving flesh called to him as Amaya's pheromones had called to him a short time ago. Amaya. Godatsusha's creature; placed in his way to distract him, and cause a rift between he and his Miroku. He thought back to her words. '_Come, my lord, sire an heir on me; one that may be as strong as you one day, and succeed you as Lord of the Western Lands'_. Poison; the words of betrayal. But the truth.

And he knew it.

He left the woman in her cell. That was enough for today.

Sesshomaru _knew_ that he needed an heir. A full blooded heir, not some hanyou like Inuyasha. He thought about how his father had accomplished this. His father, the Inu no Taisho had forged an alliance between his line and the noblest blood line in the land; the family of his mother. They had mated and he had been born. But shortly thereafter, they had parted ways but remained cordial. He, Sesshomaru had spent time with both. Receiving his education whilst spending time with his mother and learning the ways of a warrior when with his father. Then the wars started; his father's enemies, now his enemies as well had combined their powers and sought to overthrow them. They'd fought for hundreds of years; he was eventually awarded his own command. Then, while saving a human village, his father had met Inuyasha's mother. They became lovers, much to the dismay of both the humans and demons alike. Sesshomaru's mother seemed unfazed but he was outraged on her behalf. To think that his father had abandoned the companionship of his mother to dally with a silly human woman was repulsive to him. His father's last acts upon this earth were to sire a hanyou bastard on that human woman and bequeath to him a worthless sword.

Sesshomaru had demanded to know of his father why he bestowed affection upon an undeserving human. He remembered his father's answer.

'_My son, love knows no bounds, not even the bounds of species. A human may love a demon and a demon may love a human. One day you will understand.'_

Sesshomaru had scoffed at his answer. Love? He had no need for such an emotion. Clearly 'love' affected judgment. His father was a prime example. 'Love' made one vulnerable. How many times had his father's enemies used that silly human woman against him? It was the death of him. He, Sesshomaru vowed to _never_ let any emotion, especially love, rule him.

And then there was the monk.

The monk. A _human_. A human that had inspired such emotion in him; anger, jealousy, elation, pleasure, satisfaction, apprehension. All from a human. Damn that monk. Miroku had wormed his way into Sesshomaru's heart; yes, he had one of those too. Sesshomaru suddenly desired to not only protect (he was already protecting another human) but to please this human. Sesshomaru remembered thinking, with disapproval, how the amiable monk was hard to please at times, looking with disdain upon the fine attire or other smaller gifts Sesshomaru bestowed upon him. Yes, his affection for Miroku was great. Yes, Miroku was _his_. He would not let him go. But he still needed an heir.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at the dawning sun. He had been walking around his courtyard for hours. The night had slipped by. The ridiculous distraction, the fight with Miroku, his near betrayal. No, not near betrayal. It was a betrayal. No, he had not done the deed but he had come so close, he had wanted to do it. She had lain naked on his bed, ready to receive him and he had come so close to having her. He had betrayed Miroku, he had betrayed himself.

He entered his room, expecting to find it in the shambled mess that he'd left it in. But it was cleaned, and completely empty. The broken furniture and glass had been swept away. Not one feather remained of the ruined bed and scraps of sheets had been cleared away as well. Even the wine stain from the wall had been scrubbed away. Who had done this? He had not ordered anyone to clean up.

Miroku. Miroku must have been the one to order servants to clean up. No matter. It had to be done, and the servants knew better than to ask questions. He walked over and stood out on his balcony, regretting the conversation that had to take place.

"Sesshomaru?"

He could feel, and hear the presence of his love behind him. Miroku walked out on the balcony and stood beside him. "Can we speak?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, merely nodded.

"Listen, about what happened earlier. I would like to apologize for disrespecting you. I would like to say it was all the psychic's fault but that would not be honest. Everything I said was a genuine concern of mine, but I would have never, ever expressed them in such a manner. I hope it does not drive a permanent wedge between us."

"It is forgotten." And it was. Miroku's disrespect had been falsely implanted. "Also, know two things. I do value your insight and would never use you for my personal pleasure. I am also aware that you can take care of yourself. In future, I shall not shelter you so."

Miroku reached out and grasped Sesshomaru's hand. It was ice cold, and trembling. They had pledged to understand each other and work on their differences but he sensed that there were bigger issues, one that he was not aware of; and one that he had recently been made aware of.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru began. "I…" he broke off. Miroku's pulse quickened and he tightened his grip on Sesshomaru's still ice cold hand. Miroku could see that Sesshomaru was struggling with himself.

"What is it?" Miroku asked. His voice was calming and soothing to Sesshomaru's ears, giving him the inspiration to continue.

"I…betrayed us." He had said it. Miroku wasn't screaming and raging, he didn't let his hand go and storm off. Instead, he began stroking his hand, offering comfort.

"How so?"

"My general's sister…she was here…and we almost…almost…" Sesshomaru swallowed hard, not wanting to say the words but he knew he must. "…I was about to lay with her." He tried to pull away from Miroku, but he couldn't escape his grip. And he didn't really want to escape, but he felt he must. He wasn't deserving of Miroku's affection if he could consider betraying him so easily.

Miroku thought for a long while before speaking at last. "You said you _almost _slept with her."

"Yes."

"But you didn't."

"I did not."

"What made you stop?"

"I can't explain. My thoughts were scattered and unfocused, then they cleared up suddenly and I realized what I was about to do."

"So it wasn't you, it was the psychic." Miroku knew this wasn't true. The psychic wasn't powerful enough to create thoughts that were not there; only magnify existing feelings.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I cannot blame that weak imbecile for my actions. She cannot manufacture desire. It was there already. I desired her and was about to betray us."

Miroku tried to turn Sesshomaru to face him, but Sesshomaru couldn't face him. He turned away.

"Sesshomaru, please look at me." Sesshomaru wouldn't relent. "Please."

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned to face Miroku, looking down into his warm, dark eyes. Miroku felt some heat returning to Sesshomaru's cold hands. "Desire is a natural emotion. It doesn't go away just because you care about someone. Take it from someone who knows." That sparkle in his eye was back. "The difference is whether we choose to act on these emotions, which you did not." Sesshomaru went to speak but Miroku would not be interrupted. "You did not sleep with her. You stopped yourself. And it wasn't just the psychic. By the time I subdued her, you had already made the decision not to act on your impulses."

Sesshomaru eyed him intently. "How do you know this?"

"Because she told me."

"What did she say?"

Miroku grasped his hands more tightly. "What she said is not important. The important thing is that you didn't. But even if you had, I would have forgiven you."

"Why?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Why do you forgive me so freely and easily?"

Miroku stared at him unblinkingly. "Because I love you."

Sesshomaru turned away to register the depth of Miroku's words. A rush of emotion washed over him. Something vaguely familiar, he had felt it before, but now it was even stronger.

"What have I done to warrant such an emotion?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing. One cannot earn love. It is either there or it isn't. If it is there, then it is either realized or it lies there, undiscovered."

This new rush of emotion was causing Sesshomaru's pulse to race. He didn't know what to say. _No one_ had ever said those words to him. He thought of his own emotions concerning Miroku, how they all seemed related, as if they had sprang from the same source, even if he didn't know what that was. Or maybe he did.

"Sesshomaru, I love you, and there's nothing that can be done to change that. However," he paused and let out a deep sigh. "You must let me go."

'**Let Go?' Why? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**

**Notes: The relationship between the Inu no Taisho and the mothers of his sons has never been explained, so this is my own version. It suits the purpose of my story. **


	14. The Proposal

**Last Time on Cursed**

**Sesshomaru confronts the psychic that Miroku discovered in the basement. Miroku overhears some harsh truths via the servants about the one thing that he cannot provide Sesshomaru with. Sesshomaru confesses what almost happens between he and Amaya. Miroku forgives Sesshomaru because he loves him, but warns Sesshomaru that he must let Miroku go.**

"What?" Sesshomaru stared at Miroku and blinked several times. "What did you say?"

"I said we will have to part ways. You have to let me go."

"How can you say that?" Sesshomaru demanded. "After what you just said? You love me but you want to leave me?"

"No Sesshomaru, I don't want to leave you. But we must part ways because I cannot give you everything that you need."

"What do you mean 'everything'? What the hell are you talking about, Miroku? Come out and say it!"

Miroku took a deep breath. _Buddha, give me the strength to do this,_ he thought. "I cannot give you an heir, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who told you such things? Who have you been talking to?"

"No one told me-"

"Don't play games with me! I want to know who said that to you. I will interrogate every living soul in this castle until-"

"You find out who told me the truth? And no one told me anything. I overheard a conversation that I'm pretty sure the participants weren't aware of my presence. But that's not the point. The point is that it's true, isn't it? You do need an heir, a full blooded heir, and I cannot give you that."

Sesshomaru turned and walked through his empty room into Miroku's. "Do not concern yourself with such matters. I will handle it."

"How can I not concern myself with it? It's important to you; therefore, it's important to me. So if we part ways you can find a suitable mate-"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru bellowed, rubbing at his temples. His head ached, which meant he was stressed. He hadn't had a headache in _centuries_. "Miroku," he began in a much softer tone. "You can't just leave me. It's too late for that now. You've stirred up too many emotions in me. It would be too…unpleasant without you."

Miroku reached out and touched Sesshomaru. Every muscle in his body was rigid. His head was in his hands. He looked…weary and stressed. Miroku guided him to the bed. Sesshomaru sat on the edge and Miroku sat up on his knees behind him. "Sesshomaru, you are very tense." Miroku's voice was smooth and calming. "Let me help you relax." He slid his fingers through Sesshomaru's silky silver mane, resting three fingers on each temple. He began massaging Sesshomaru's temples in slow circular motions.

Sesshomaru exhaled deeply and leaned his head back against Miroku's chest. Miroku knew that he wasn't helping his case one bit, in fact he had essentially killed it; but none of that mattered right now. "Is that better my love?" Miroku asked, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't, and didn't need to answer. His body language said it all. Miroku moved from his temples to his scalp while keeping a gentle but firm rhythm.

Sesshomaru felt his headache slip away. Did the monk really think he was leaving after making him feel like this? His touch, the sound of his smooth voice was enough to make the tightest knots in his body uncoil. _No monk, you aren't going anywhere. I'll make sure of it. _

Sesshomaru felt Miroku untying his obi sash. He winced slightly; remembering how a few hours ago he had began to untie his sash for a very different reason. Miroku slid his Sesshomaru's kimono off his shoulders. He encouraged Sesshomaru to lie back and he straddled him and began massaging his chest in slow circles. Miroku continued his ministrations, massaging every muscle on Sesshomaru's eventually naked body. Afterward, they curled up on Miroku's bed for a much deserved nap while putting their worries on hold.

Miroku stirred first. He looked over at his sleeping lover, looking so peaceful. His naked body was so…perfect, like a work of art. That, combined with his curtain of silver hair gave him an angelic look. If Miroku didn't know better he would almost swear that this creature wasn't capable of taking anyone's life.

Miroku turned his thoughts to the current situation that they were in. There were only two ways that this problem on an heir of Sesshomaru's blood could be solved. He could either leave Sesshomaru and let him find a mate and sire an heir, or he could let Sesshomaru sire an heir while they were still together. There was no hope of the former, Sesshomaru had already established that.

He focused on the second option. Did he trust Sesshomaru enough to do such a thing? Of all the concerns that he had with Sesshomaru, infidelity wasn't one of them. After all, Sesshomaru had confessed what had almost taken place between his general's sister and he. It had crossed his mind that Sesshomaru would eventually tire of him and let him go, but not enough to cause real concern. His rational side had told Sesshomaru to let him go, but his emotional side knew that he couldn't bear to part from Sesshomaru either. He couldn't convince Sesshomaru to let him go, so he wondered if he would have more success convincing him of his second plan. It was worth a try.

Sesshomaru awoke from his nap, but didn't move or open his eyes. He could sense that Miroku was deep in thought. What's going on through that monk's mind? That sneaky monk was probably trying to figure out some way to get him to release him. But that wasn't going to happen. In fact, it was time to make the relationship permanent.

"What's going through that devious mind of yours?" Sesshomaru asked as that delicious tail uncoiled from around his naked body. Miroku reached for his robes so that Sesshomaru might dress so that they could focus on the impending conversation.

"Just thinking of a solution to our situation."

"If you're still talking about parting ways-"

"No, Sesshomaru I didn't say that. But I do think that you should have a child… a pup with a female of your species."

Sesshomaru didn't speak for a moment. Had he heard Miroku correctly? Did he actually _want_ him to sleep with a female and breed a pup? No way, that's not what he said.

"Sesshomaru? You have a most curious look on your face."

"Is it a wonder that I do? You have just given me permission to lay with another."

"I am aware. But how else to you see getting an heir since you won't let me go? And I couldn't leave you anyway."

"No."

"Will you not even consider it?"

"No."

"How are you going to get an heir then? There's only one way to get a full blooded Inu Yokai heir of your blood. You are aware of this. Putting things off is not how you normally choose to deal with a situation."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Ah. You know I'm right, don't you?"

Sesshomaru got off the bed and walked to the balcony. How could Miroku suggest such a thing? There was no way that he could go with it. _However,_ there was no other way that he could see getting an heir. But could he go through with it? And even _if_ he considered it, who would be chose to bear his pup? It would have to be a female of high breading with beauty, intelligence, and rank. The head of the family would have to irrefutably loyal to him. The first name the popped into his head was…no, not _her_.

"I can see you are thinking it over." Miroku had joined him on the balcony and together they stared at the setting sun. "What is your decision?"

"I have not reached a decision yet."

"I'm glad you haven't completely dismissed the idea."

"How can I be sure you won't regret the decision later? The deed cannot be reversed once it is done. My heir will serve as a constant reminder of a decision that you regret."

"Sesshomaru, I am aware of that potential consequence. However, I love you. And more importantly in this case I trust you. Completely. Do you trust me?"

"I do." To Sesshomaru, trust was just as important as love, as love was a foreign emotion to him. He hoped Miroku would realize that.

Miroku did. "Sesshomaru, I am deeply honored to have your trust. I realize that neither love nor trust comes natural to you."

"If I do this monk," Sesshomaru started. "You will have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

Sesshomaru turned to face Miroku. Golden eyes met deep violet. "You will have to become my mate."

Miroku swallowed. "M-mate?" he stammered.

"Yes Miroku, my mate. Do you know what that entails?"

"Probably not as much as I should."

"If we mate; our life, our energy, and our fate will be permanently linked. It is essentially unification. We will be two halves of the same being. Whatever happens to me will happen to you and vice versa. Whatever you feel, I will feel. It is a permanent binding of our destinies. We will exist, and cease to exist together."

Miroku gazed at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "You would be willing to do that? With me?"

"Yes. It has been my plan for some time now. I have been waiting for the right moment to ask you."

"Ask me?"

"Yes. This form of mating is entirely consensual. It cannot occur if there is apprehension in either of us."

Miroku's eyes sparkled. As a tear spilled down his cheek, Sesshomaru collected it on his finger licked the tears away, tasting his emotions. These tears were not of sadness however.

"Normally one cries when they are upset."

"No, Sesshomaru I am not upset. Humans often cry when they are extremely happy as well."

"I have made you happy?"

Miroku sniffled. "Of course you have. Nothing would please me more than to spend my life with you."

Miroku rested his head against Sesshomaru's chest. "I have a question." Miroku's voice was muffled.

"Ask."

"I'm human. My life span is like a blink of an eye compared to yours. Won't mating with me shorten your life?"

"Perhaps by a thousand years or so."

"You are willing to shorten your life by that much to be with me? Why?"

"Because…I would prefer two thousand years with you than three thousand years without."

Miroku smiled. "I believe you just told me that you love me, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He didn't need to.

Later, after dinner and a long soak, Sesshomaru and his intended lay together on the bed. The silvery light from the moon was the only source of illumination in the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru, how does this mating occur?"

"There are three steps involved. The first step involves me marking you. This will let everyone know that I have chosen you and you accepted. The second step is the most laborious. It involves us binding our energies together."

"How is that done?"

"Though intense meditation and energy focus. It requires much concentration and stamina."

"How long does it take?"

"The length of time is indeterminate. There are many factors that must be considered. It may take longer since you are human."

"I see. What is the last step?"

"A union ceremony."

"Like a wedding?"

"I believe that's what you humans call it."

"So what about my proposal?"

"I will consider it."

**Well now! How many men have been told to go have a baby with someone else? Is it as easy as that? And what about this mating ritual? Find out as **_**Cursed**_** continues!**

**This chapter is shore but the next one starts the mating process and will be longer.**


	15. The First Step

**Last time on **_**Cursed**_

**Sesshomaru and Miroku have a heart to heart, Miroku knowing that he could not bear to part from Sesshomaru, proposes that he mate with another to produce an heir. Sesshomaru is not thrilled with this idea, but agrees to consider it if Sesshomaru will become his mate. They discuss the mating process.**

Miroku let the issue drop for now. They could deal with it later. The important thing was that he and Sesshomaru had reconciled and both had expressed their concerns; and he knew that Sesshomaru loved him, even if he didn't say it. And now Sesshomaru wanted to be his mate. Now that they had talked about their issues, Miroku found that he could no longer ignore Sesshomaru's naked body; but Sesshomaru was ahead of him. Miroku had created a monster, and he still had no idea that Sesshomaru had been holding back.

Sesshomaru laid Miroku down gently on the bed and climbed on top of him, descending to meet his lips with a passionate kiss. Miroku was surprised by the sheer hunger and need that he detected behind the kiss as he returned it with equal passion.

Sesshomaru's hands slipped inside Miroku's robe and roamed over his body, massaging his chest and abs. Miroku gasped as Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around his now erect member, which was now throbbing painfully and glistening with pre essence. As Sesshomaru stroked Miroku's length with tantalizing slowness, Miroku found that this was not enough to satisfy his need for release. e wrw He wrapped his hand around Sesshomaru's, desperate for more friction. Sesshomaru batted his hand away. Miroku let out an adorable little whine that ignited Sesshomaru's already simmering lust.

"Sesshomaru…" Miroku pouted "…please…"

Sesshomaru was having trouble controlling himself. The sound of his lover whining was almost too much to bear. "What's that?" He teased. "Please what monk?"

"Harder…faster…more please…" Miroku was becoming desperate.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip and sped up his stroking ever so slightly, just enough to make Miroku want more.

"Sesshomaru!" Miroku cried out, frustrated at the pleasurable torture at the hands of his lover. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because," he replied with a sinister smirk on his face as he ran his thumb over the tip of Miroku's aching sex, causing a fresh agonizing wail. "I want to hear you beg. Beg for me, Monk!"

"Sesshomaru please…get me off…please…unhhhhh…."

"No," Sesshomaru told him. "You have not humbled yourself sufficiently." Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He was dangerously close to the edge himself, not to mention what else he planned to do…

"Sesshomaru please…don't do this to me…please…I need you…oh god…Sesshomaru please DO SOMETHING!" Miroku wailed, clearly at the end of his line, as was Sesshomaru. He opened his robe, releasing his own throbbing member. Taking both of them in his hand, he stroked both himself and Miroku together, knowing their climax to be close, but he had lost control of himself.

"Miroku…ahhh, monk….fuck…" he moaned. Miroku's free hands were now doing obscene things to him, like massaging his ass and caressing his tail. _Oh no, don't squeeze it, I can't hold out much longer, Damn that Monk!_ "Ohhh…Miroku…stop…" he heard his voice, shaky and unsteady with desire, almost needy, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Miroku grinned, knowing himself to have the upper hand; at least for the moment. "Stop what? You mean this?" He squeezed even harder, listening as Sesshomaru uttered some of the same desperate cries as he was moments ago.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you? You like it when I squeeze it don't you? I know you do, Sesshomaru," Miroku taunted. Sesshomaru responded by tightening his grip on their erections and speeding up his hand.

"Sesshomaru…ahhh…mmmm…that feels…unhhhh…don't stop…" he urged Sesshomaru to continue in that little whiny voice which he now knew what happing an erotic effect on Sesshomaru, and using all his moves as a lecher to elicit more moans from his lover.

"Miroku…damn you…you're going to…pay for your insolence…"

"Make me pay, Sesshomaru. I have disobeyed you, haven't I? Now punish me!"

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Sesshomaru after he heard his lover's assertion, he released his passion in thick white ribbons all over his lover, triggering Miroku's powerful orgasm and a string of impressive profanity with it.

"Such talk coming from you, monk; I'm disappointed," Sesshomaru murmured before kneeling down and licking their intermingled essence off of his stomach. He held out his hand and encouraged Miroku to do the same, and Miroku was happy to comply, he had been anxious to do so since the previous night, when he had gotten a small drop from Sesshomaru before he had snatched it away. But as he licked Sesshomaru's hand and sucked each of his fingers to be sure he left no trace behind, Sesshomaru's reaction assured him that there would be no escape tonight. After all, Sesshomaru was already ready for another round, and since his bobbing cock was right there in his face…

Sesshomaru peered down at his lover, curious to see what he would do next. With a speed he didn't know the human monk possessed, Miroku wrapped his hands around the base of Sesshomaru's huge cock and took the tip into his mouth.

"Oh!" Sesshomaru cried out as Miroku's tongue encircled his crown, making sure that Sesshomaru could see exactly what he was doing.

"_Miroku…what are you doing?"_

"I'm disobeying you…again." Miroku began bobbing his head back and forth, slowly, taking a little more of Sesshomaru's impressive length in each time until, after thoroughly relaxing his throat muscles, he was able to take the entire length in.

"Ooooohhhh god…Miroku," Sesshomaru whimpered. Damn that monk. He had caught him off guard. Sesshomaru knew when his lips had touched him there the other night that he would be putty in Miroku's hands if he were to allow him to do such an erotic act. And it felt so, so, good and Miroku's mouth was so warm and the way his tongue was…. "Ahhhhh…you…I'm going to…you're going to pay…mmmm…Miroku…" Sesshomaru combed his fingers through Miroku's hair, massaging his scalp in slow circles.

"Mmmmmm," Miroku moaned. The vibrations from his throat caused fresh waves of pleasure to course through Sesshomaru's nether region, and he erupted into fresh moans.

Miroku continued his oral worshipping of Sesshomaru's centerpiece, licking his cock from base to head along the underside, then taking it in again and making delightful little slurping sounds that his partner found irresistible.

"Oh Miroku, harder, faster take it all in, you naughty little _whore_…." Sesshomaru grabbed fistful of Miroku's hair in one hand and used his other hand to push Miroku's head down as he pumped in an out of his lover's mouth.

This new act of aggression had a strange effect on Miroku. Pain mixed with pleasure at Sesshomaru's iron grip on his hair, and he struggled not to gag as Sesshomaru shoved his head down and fucked his mouth. That, combined with the fact that Sesshomaru's verbal abuse caused a rush of excitement that he had never felt before, which didn't go unnoticed by his lover.

"You like that don't you?" Sesshomaru panted as he gripped Miroku's hair with both hands. "You know exactly what you are. Only a _whore_ would do such unspeakable acts. Now take it all bitch!" Sesshomaru shouted as his tail involuntarily wrapped itself around Miroku's waist.

Miroku had never heard Sesshomaru speak with such passion, and he was determined to do whatever he could to make him continue his abuse. He grabbed Sesshomaru's tail and squeezed hard while inhaling his entire length and humming.

"_Oh god, you're gonna fucking pay for this you filthy whore!"_ He yelled as he climaxed into Miroku's mouth. "And you'd better swallow every drop," Sesshomaru commanded. But Miroku was in no mood to obey.

"No." He had swallowed most of it, but a few drops dribbled down his chin.

Sesshomaru picked him up and tossed him on the bed. He spread Miroku's legs wide and climbed on top of him, licking the remnants of his lover's passion from his chin. He ground his newly awakened erection into Miroku's rock hard, glistening sex, causing Miroku to moan and arc his back up for more pleasure.

"You're hard…again?" Miroku said, pleased. Maybe now Sesshomaru would fuck him senseless for being so obstinate.

"I can go all night little monk," Sesshomaru assured him. "The question is can you keep up?"

"Of course, I can."

"We shall see. I have not forgotten your disobedience. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm _not _sorry. And I will do it again if you don't teach me a proper lesson."

Sesshomaru released a ferocious growl before grabbing Miroku's testicles and squeezing hard, testing the monk's threshold of pain.

Miroku squeezed his eyes tight and clenched his teeth, determined not to cry out as Sesshomaru crushed his precious jewels.

"Did that hurt? How about this?" He tightened his grip, but Miroku didn't crack. "You like pain, don't you? I know you do. I know because you're a little whore, _my_ whore aren't you monk?" He was now massaging Miroku's sore testicles and licking his ear.

"Huh…yes, Sesshomaru."

"Yes what?"

"I'm your _whore_, Sesshomaru. And I've been a naughty whore so what are you going to do about it?"

Sesshomaru hovered over him, holding up two fingers and producing what appeared to be two golden whips, Miroku had seen then before whilst he was fighting Inuyasha. His body quaked with trepidation mixed with excitement and he swallowed hard.

"What's the matter, little monk? Are you afraid?"

"No," he replied defiantly, growing more and more excited by the second. He was anxious to see what Sesshomaru was going to do next. Sesshomaru snatched Miroku up and pinned his arms behind his head to tie them. Sesshomaru also restrained his legs so that he could not move. _Payback time monk, _he thought.

"Now little monk," Sesshomaru whispered huskily in his ear, stroking his manhood from behind. He could feel Sesshomaru's hard, slick cock grinding and teasing his backside. He gasped, desperate to move and increase Sesshomaru's slow, torturous pace. "Let's go over that naughty little whorish act you did earlier. I want a full confession."

"I don't remember," Miroku replied, his voice dripping with obstinacy.

Sesshomaru squeezed his cheeks hard, digging his claws into the soft flesh. He couldn't have been more pleased if Miroku had actually confessed his crime. Miroku couldn't suppress the squeal that escaped his mouth, inflaming his lover's desire.

"You, being the whore that you are, took me in your mouth."

"Show me."

"Why should I? I'm not a little whore like you. I would never do such things."

"I beg to differ," Miroku breathed in that sultry voice that Sesshomaru couldn't resist. "I think that deep down, there's a little whore that's waiting to come out."

Sesshomaru slapped Miroku hard on the buttocks and squeezed his balls again. "How _dare _you, slut!" he growled.

"I dare because I can. Now show me or I'm not going to believe you."

"Fuck you."

"You can do that too."

Sesshomaru trembled with desire; Miroku's cocky attitude was driving him mad. "I'll show you, but you're going to wish I hadn't." Sesshomaru slapped his ass again. "Remember your place, slut."

"Teach it to me."

Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of his naughty little lover, who was bound so that he couldn't move. He leaned in and inhaled Miroku's entire length.

"OHHHH!" Miroku cried.

Sesshomaru worked Miroku back and forth in his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, slowly, teasingly. He suckled on the head and tickled his jewels between his dexterous fingers.

"Unhnnnn…oh fuck…Sesshomaru…uhnnnn…" he whined, unable to do anything but sit there on his knees and enjoy Sesshomaru's oral ministrations. He could feel his release coming.

Sesshomaru was enjoying this much more than he predicted. He admitted, he had been curious about performing such an act on his monk, but he mostly wanted revenge for causing him to go to pieces and even more because he enjoyed it. And here he was again, seeking pleasure by behaving like a common slut.

"Oh god…Sesshomaru…oh that feels so…so…good…huh, huh, huh…" his breathing became labored and his legs began to tremble. Sesshomaru, guessing at what was coming, saw his chance at revenge. He released Miroku's weeping cock from his mouth with a delicious 'pop'.

"Sesshomaru! NO DON'T STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Miroku wailed desperately.

Sesshomaru slapped Miroku's buttocks hard. "Silence, whore! I will stop or continue as I please! Understand?"

"Yes Sesshomaru," Miroku whimpered.

Sesshomaru licked the back of Mrioku's neck and ran his fingers through Miroku's wiry pubic hair. "You want release don't you?"

"Ahhh…yes," Miroku replied. "Please," he added in that voice that pleased Sesshomaru so much.

"That's better. Now do you remember? Do you remember what a slut you were?"

"Yes," Miroku breathed. "I was such a whore wasn't I? Teach me a lesson, or I will do it again."

Sesshomaru growled and sank his teeth into the back of Miroku's neck; drawing blood and licking it off as he listened to Miroku's yelp.

Without preamble, Sesshomaru released the ties on Miroku's hands and shoved him forward, so that he was on all fours. The sight of Miroku's tight little ass made his mouth water. He massaged his cheeks in slow, circular motions; causing to Miroku to moan with delight. He had always paid so much attention to the backsides of others, he had not stopped to think how sensitive that his might be. And just what was Sesshomaru doing back there? He could feel Sesshomaru's warm breath tickling his ass as he spread his creamy cheeks apart and…

"Ahhhh! Oh!" Miroku cried as Sesshomaru ran his tongue along the contours of his inner buttocks before plunging his tongue into Miroku's puckering entrance. Sesshomaru desired to do it for some time now, he didn't know why. As he plunged his tongue in and out of Miroku's sweet little asshole, his cock twitched and throbbed in jealousy, demanding to be allowed access to what Sesshomaru's tongue was enjoying.

"How does that feel monk? You like that don't you?"

"Sesshomaru, oh god, that feels so…oh…yes, I love it!"

"I knew you would, you dirty little whore," Sesshomaru mumbled before continuing his naughty task, the sobs that escaped Miroku's lips were irresistible, but Sesshomaru's cock demanded entrance at once. He sat up and positioned himself behind his lover.

"Listen up, monk. I'm about to make you my bitch, understood?"

"Yes, fuck me Sesshomaru! Make me your bitch!" Miroku cried.

With a wave of his hand the restraints sprang free. Miroku instinctively gripped the headboard, figuring he would need it. "That's right, hold on bitch," Sesshomaru growled as he entered his lover with one hard thrust.

"Ahhhh," Sesshomaru moaned, not being able to hold it in. "I've been wanting to fuck you for two days now, before all this chaos got started. Do you know that monk?"

"Yes, yes Sesshomaru," Miroku wailed, meeting Sesshomaru thrust for thrust.

"That's it, move that ass bitch," Sesshomaru groaned, thrusting harder and harder. This angle was much better, as he was a dog and this was his natural position.

"Harder, Sesshomaru! Faster! Fuck me like you missed me. MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Miroku screamed, releasing the beast within Sesshomaru which took over, Sesshomaru was no longer in control, but he could still feel Miroku's hot tight ass, wrapped around him like a glove and he could hear the delicious screams as he pounded his ass without mercy. His entire body trembled as he felt his release coming, and with a howl that was sure to shake the castle's foundation he released and bit into Miroku's neck, releasing his yokai energy into him and marking him for life. He licked the bleeding wound, causing it to seal up instantly and leave a crescent shaped mark that would be instantly recognizable to anyone. The first part of their mating process was complete. He then collapsed on the bed beside his unconscious lover, for Miroku had long since passed out and now Sesshomaru was completely spent from three orgasms and releasing so much energy.

"I love you," he murmured into Miroku's ear.

Miroku was too exhausted to respond, but a tear did roll down his cheek.

**Aw, so he did say it! Part one is complete, as well as some much needed make up sex! Nice way to kill two birds with one stone. But remember, there are TWO more steps, and I'm sure it won't be as easy to accomplish as this one! What will happen next? Find out as **_**Cursed **_**continues!**

**About the delay: I've been in a very strange mood lately, too distracted to write and I normally do when I'm stressed. But I've missed you all! I have been doing some serious brainstorming on my HieiBara sequel, and it may be up soon, soon soon!**

**I have a twitter and tumblr, so if you are interested in following me, just let me know.**

**Love you All!**

**NG714**


End file.
